Love the Lost
by Red Writing Express
Summary: Marshall Lee, a rocker bad boy, meets his match while stuck in the gym of his high school during a storm. Sure, he can make a girl faint with a wink and a smirk but Marceline's different. She's worked too hard for too long to be stopped by some boy. But they do believe in love at first sight and music saves souls. R&R Please.
1. Heys or Hello?

**Welcome, Readers. Call me RWE. Anyways, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake and Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake are both major television productions that I do not own. This following fan fiction is out of pure admiration and I repeat I do not own Adventure Time at all so please, readers, sit back and enjoy my following creation. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Heys or Hello?**

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

_DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! _Water drops fell from the sky. Slowly descending into my messy black hair. I shifted the weight of my backpack over my shoulder and increased my pace towards the giant building in front of me. "Rain in August? Just my luck," I grumbled. My red and black plaid long sleeved shirt and dark blue ripped skinny jeans were soaked when I entered the school. I grasped my red converse shoe and dumped out the water. It poured out slowly. I placed it back on and walked through the packed halls. Little kids ran around everywhere.

_Freshmen, just great. I hope some of them are mature. _

SLAM! A pie in the side of my face.

_Nope. _

I slapped it off, "WHO DID THAT?"

I glared towards a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She held an empty pie tray, "I...uhhh..."

A boy leaped in front of her. He also had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was taller and bolder. The boy was more built than all the skinny freshmen. He stared straight into my eyes, "She didn't mean it. We were playing around. She was aiming for me. If you're gonna hurt anyone, it's going to be me."

"Finnegon?" I gasped.

"Uh...yes?" He said obviously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Marshall Lee," I said, shaking his hand.

"Whoa! Marshall! You've grown. It's been a long time, bro,"

"Too long, Finny."

He chuckled and offered me a rag. I grasped it and wiped my face. "This better be the last time, girly," I growled lowly at the girl.

"This is Fionna. She's my friend," Finn said. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with blue pants. She wore some blue pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. They both wore white beanies. I chuckled at the little ones and scambled Finn's blonde hair. He shoved me aside laughing. I nodded in his direction, then at Fionna and walked into the gym. A girl tapped me.

It was Leslie Sachuel Preston Rodriguez. We called her by her first name but it was too long!

"Hey, LSP," I greeted.

She blinked in disbelief. "You know my name! OMG, Luke! He knows my name! MELISSA! MARSHALL LEE KNOWS MY NAME!"

"Hehe, yeah. I'm really good with names," I smirked.

She was one of my fan girls. I have a band named The Shriek Kings. Pretty legit. I winked at her and she nearly fainted. I chuckled and walked off. That was just a tiny taste of what I'm capable of. Girls are all over me. I guess I'm just irrestible.

I rose and trudged up to the coach. He was too busy yelling. The gym was packed with freshmen. Since it was raining, it was worse. Finn and his bulky aburn hair brother, Jake, were forced inside, too. I shifted near them. I jumped on a bleacher and slid between them, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

They jumped up in fear of my voice, "MARSHALL LEE! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Jake was pretty pissed. Finn only sighed with relief.

_Boo._

"I'm a ninja!" I teased.

"WELL, I'M AN ASSASSIN!" Jake shouted, doing a backflip. He did a karate kick and threw a fist into the air.

"Whoa, hold it there, Jacky Chan," I giggled. Jake wore a yellow pullover and black pants. His shoes were sneakers but he didn't really wear a lot of shoes. He was in the same grade as me. We jam out together but it's been so long since our last concert during the summer. Finn was there but now, I can hardly remember him. He's changed so much.

"I got to go, guys. My Lady needs help with her President Election with Bonnibel Bubblegum. Bruno Gumball is running against Bonnibel but now, it's freakin' war, dude!" Jake slammed his fist on the bleacher to emphasize how big it was.

"Tell Bonni I said Hi," Finn added.

"Got it!" Jake exclaimed. He turned to me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned on the bleachers coolly, "Spit in Bruno's eye for me, will ya?"

"I will not," He said before bulldozing through the crowds and bursting out the gym door.

_Looks like it's just me and mister hero, Finny for awhile. I guess I could teach the kid some prank skills and -_

"I'm off, too." He sighed.

_Spoke too soon, huh? Oh well. _

"The principal is running elections for an undercover hall monitor. I was born for this," He smiled proudly. Fionna walked over with her tall sister, Catherine.

"S'up, Cake," I winked.

"Not-uh, boy. What you thinking?" She had sort of a street accent but that made her tougher. She was in my grade, too. Cake wore a white jacket over a yellow tank top and a white skirt. Bad day for her.

"Ready to go, Finn?" Fionna asked happily.

"Oh, yeah! Baby, yeah! Baby, yeah, yeah!" He sang. They ran out the door laughing, dragging Cake behind.

"I'm all alone," I frowned. Usually, I look forward to being alone but not this time.

_What to do? I can't pull pranks. No one will notice over this Fresh Mess! Hehe, I'm pretty funny. Maybe Simon will let me in the band room. I could really practice my music now. _

"Hey, Coach. I need to go. Mr. Simon needs me in the band room," I said, lying through my white teeth.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead. HEY! WE DO NOT USE THE BASEBALL BAT TO DO THAT!" He shouted. I walked away and ran through the heavy metal door. The rain pelted onto me. I bolted into the band room next door and slammed the door shut.

"Marshall Lee? What pleasure do I have doing here, young man?" Simon asked happily. He always had a happy smile. His long white hair and short small white beard drooped onto his face. He wore a black suit today and walked using a small cane. He didn't need it but it always made us smile. He pulled on his glasses and walked towards me.

"Just passing the time, sir. May I borrow a guitar?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. Someone came first," He sighed, sitting down.

"What? But I'm the only one who knows how to play," I insisted.

"Yes, but this one is new," Simon said.

"Freshmen, huh? He's going to get it!"

"Hey! No fighting. If you do, record it for me. I need some new video on Youtube. So go find him, young man!"

"Thanks, Si!"

With that, I bolted into the gym again.

_Who dares to challenge me? _

I looked around. Everyone was talking. I snuck into the corner and sat down.

_Listen, Marshall. Music always finds soul._

I shut my eyes and listened. No sound. I sighed and pressed my back against the cool bleacher.

_Da, da, da! _

There it was. That faint sound. I ran towards it. I shoved past other people.

"HEY!" Cinomen Bun shouted. We called him that because he was so buff and round. I elbowed his face and bolted the other end of the bleachers. I crawled into the darkness. The sound became louder. I crawled faster.

_That douche bag is dead. Oh, wait. Better hit record._

I clicked a camera that Simon handed me. I glanced at a red backpack and some music sheets on the floor. I looked up to face a jet black haired...

_Girl?_

She ran her fingers up and down the guitar in her lap with her eyes shut completely. She swayed very little and released some humming sounds.

My jaw dropped. She was never here before. Her pale skin wasn't familiar nor her outfit.

She wore a red and black striped sweater and black skinny jeans with red converse.

The mysterious girl opened her eyes and faced me only centimeters away from her face. And her eyes. Those deep, grey stones. I could've stared into them forever.

"Do you need something?" She asked, rather sharply. Her voice was great!

"I - I..." I choked on my words. She just stared at me, thinking I was a weirdo stalker or something. She scooted away.

"I just..." I regained my cool and gave her my best smirk, "Hey."

My voice was now in flirting mode. My best if I do say myself.

"Wow, rude much?"

"Huh?"

"Rude? Do you know the meaning?"

"Uhh...I...yes!"

"Well, when you meet someone new, you say hello. Not _hey_!"

She mocked my voice at the end.

"I'm sorry. I just...love your music."

"You're into music?" She was in disbelief.

I nodded, "It's only like, my life!"

She stared at the floor, "Music saved my life," She said softly.

"Oh...well, can you play some more?"

"Yeah, I guess." She plucked some strings perfectly. "Dammit, I messed up. Sorry."

"No, it was perfect." I reassured her.

She stared at me for a long time, examining me, "What's your name, tough boy?"

"Marshall Lee Abameer. Yours?"

"M - Marceline Abadeer..." She paused. She studdered. "Call me Marcy."

_Playing off the nervousness, huh? Hehe, I think I found a crack in your wall that blocks me, Marceline Abadeer._

"So, are you gonna play or are we gonna make out?" I asked.

"WHA -"

I burst out laughing.

"I - I - I have to go!"

"No! It was just a joke. Please play."

"I'm not a radio,"

That kind of reminded me of a song; I hum it, staring at the ground. She does the same and I stared in disbelief. Marceline plucked the guitar along to the song.

"_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts and every note. Oh, oh...Make me your stereo and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was ment for you..._"

The first period went pretty quick. I glanced at the floor then back at her every once in awhile. She played three songs that were long yet short for me. She opened her eyes at the shock of the bell.

"Well, Mister Abameer. All trains come to a stop so I guess this is ours."

I memorized her words; _Ours._

She stood up and smiled down at me.

"WAIT!"

I grasped her wrist before she moved away, "Will I see you again?"

She was unsure, "I don't know. My band and I are practicing. I'm sort of new here and I want to get the same thing I got my old school: music."

"We can play. Together."

"T - Together?"

"Why not?"

"I guess so."

"Where do we meet?"

"Back here. Tomorrow. But when the storm stops, I guess I'll see you in the...garden?"

"Got it."

"Don't be late, okay?" She asked, backing away.

"I won't." I smiled.

"Goodbye!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Later."

She stopped, "Wait, are you going to say Hey or Hello?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm saying goodbye. Not _later_."

"Hello?" I guessed. She smiled and waved.

_Wow. You just broke your own rule. _

"Hey." And walked away.

"Very mature!" I shouted from afar.

"Really? I wasn't trying," She yelled back.

Marceline disappeared in the crowd of rushing people. I walked outside and meet up with Fionna. She held her Hall Monitor Bagde on her shirt proudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be undercover?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened, "Crap."

"Haha! That sucks." Finn smiled.

"Where's your badge?" I asked.

His eyes widened, "Oh, shit."

I laughed loudly and clutched my head.

_These kids are idiots! _

Fionna hid her badge and looked around.

"Finn, I just wanna show this to one more person. I promise!" She said. She ran up to a tall girl. More like tackle because the girl fell back. It was Marceline.

"Whoa, easy, Little hero." Marceline chuckled, standing up. Fionna nodded and jumped up.

"Guess what?"

Marceline tapped her chin, "Hm...Vampires have taken over the world."

"No," Fionna said, hardly containing her excitement.

"Um, let's see...The president died and people need you to be the new general!" She said.

"No! Not that..yet." Fionna cried. She looked at her badge.

"I'm the new undercover Hall Monitor." She bragged, showing off the golden piece of metal.

"Nice, so does this mean I can do whatever I want?" Marceline grinned.

"Nope! Just means that you'll be easier to catch," Fionn shot back.

"You little punk!" The taller girl grasped Fionna in a headlock and scrambled her hair. They walked off and talked for awhile. I glared at Finn, whom was smiling.

"That's Marceline. She's thinking of having Fionna join her band. They need a freshman to add on. Fionna's pretty siked," He explained.

I smiled at them as they disappeared into the crowd; Jake walked from the crowd.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Jake," I corrected, "It's Hello for now on. No Heys."


	2. Love at First Fright

**Chapter 2: Love at First Fright**  
**Marceline's POV -**

"Oh, yes! I'm just a sucker for the music! I can play so listen to it!" I sang, dancing around. My best friend, Keila, giggled and extended her leg. I tripped on it and fell forward. Luckily, I pressed my hands on the floor as if I was doing a push-up.

"Jealous?" I smirked. She shoved me aside. I rolled over and giggled. Keila had brown long hair and was taller than me by inches. She wore a grey pullover and black pants. Bongo, the drummer of my band, had black hair with a short goatie. He wore a white jacket over a grey shirt and pale pants. He looked just like a ghost. Guy, another member of my band, had long brown hair and a greyish blue shirt with khakki jeans. Guy and Bongo was moving soon. The only reason we were here was because of Music Magic.

Music Magic was a program with kids who shared an advanced talent in music. We all in a band that could perform any kind of music: rock, classic, folk, etc. But Bongo and Guy were too far from their families that they couldn't stay longer than a day. The music program wasn't that great, they would say. It was BEYOND great. Keila and I shared a house that was being paid by our parents and the school. All we had to do in return was win a couple of the musical competitions against other schools.

Guy and Bongo rose. They glanced at the time on their wrist watches. We were all sitting behind the school. Guy threw his ciggerate on the floor and stepped on it. The storm was still going on. I gritted my teeth as the bell rang.

"Well, guys. We got to go," Guy sighed.

"But it's barely sixth period!" I cried.

"Sorry, but the plane is leaving in a couple of minutes. Good bye," Bongo frowned.

I felt tears in my eyes. I knew these boys for my whole life. We met when we were four. I ran into their arms and hugged them tight. We glared at Keila.

"Oh, c'mere, you little punks," She smiled. We scooted over awkwardly and she came near, "Let me just squeeze in here."

She popped between Bongo and me. We all laughed and shared the hug.

Minutes later, we noticed we were soaking wet in the rain. "We should probably get under the roof," I suggested.

"Yeah," Guy nodded. We scooted slowly under the small roof.

"Hey, um...the plane is leaving in a couple of minutes." Bongo sighed.

"OH SHIT! IT'S LEAVING! RUN! LET'S GO," Guy cried. They ran into their car and sped away. Keila and I stared at the smoke left behind in their place.

"Let's go. Band started thirty minutes ago," I frowned. I glanced at Keila whom was crying. I walked over and hugged her, "What's wrong.  
She sniffled, "I'm going to miss those punks."

"Yeah, you and Bongo made a cute couple," I teased her.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped, shoving me. I laughed as she shoved me back again. I bursted through the heavy door and landed on the hard floor with a 'THUD'. I looked up to face the principal, Mr. Mow. He was pretty thin yet mean. He grasped my arm and pulled me up.

He dragged me towards the band hall and shoved me forward, "WHERE'S KEILA?"

"I..Uhhh...I DON'T KNOW!" I blurted out. He ran back and bolted through the door, clutching Keila's hair. He shoved her into me and slammed the door shut.

"Damn, idiot. Grabbing my hair like he knows me," She grumbled. We turned towards the front where the class blinked at us; confused.

"Hi!" I shouted. Keila covered my mouth.

"S'up, people! I'm Keila! This is Marceline and we are the Scream Queens!" She announced.

"So what? Like O.M.G., who do these people think they are!" A girl wearing purple shot back. She had an obvious fan voice. I stared at the crowd nervously. My biggest fear:

People rejecting my music.

Especially in a new school. I gulped and stared at the ground. She pushed me forward and I stared up. There was a boy with blonde hair and a girl sitting next to him. Their was an aburn haired boy sitting next to a taller girl wearing a rainbow jacket. There was another girl with blonde hair whom was sitting next to a taller boy in a black jacket. Next, a girl and boy with strawberry blonde hair were hanging election posters. I gulped my fear down and stared back at them.

"Listen, kid. Since you're probably new here, I'll explain.." said a familiar voice. I turned to face Marshall Lee. He walked up to me.

"No! You listen. You all need to listen!" I shouted. I looked around. A black piano was nearby. I sat down and hummed a song. I couldn't look up.

They would judge me. So I just allowed the piano to do the talking. And my voice. Keila smiled and picked up her guitar. She played an electric guitar solo.

Everyone stared in awe.

When we were done, people were quiet.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked.

_What? They don't remember? Wait! My hoodie!_

I pulled down my hoodie and released my long black hair from my ponytail.

"MARCELINE!" Fionna exclaimed. She was sitting next to Finn but I couldn't see her face then. She always looked down at the floor.

"PEOPLE! WE ARE LOOKING FOR A PERSON TO JOIN THE SCREAM QUEENS! MAYBE TWO. I DON'T KNOW! BUT MEET OUR NEWEST MEMBER: FIONNA!" I explained loudly.

Some girls jumped up, "I WANNA JOIN!"

Three boys stood up, "NO! We can sing! We'll be in your band!"

"Uhh..."

The whole class crowded us. Some kids grabbed my shirt. They pulled on my hair. Keila was yelling for help. They were drowning us. I glared at Fionna. She tried to scrambled away, kicking. They grasped her hair and pulled her back. I looked down.

"HOLY SHIT! WHO TOOK MY SHIRT?" I cried. I only had my white tank top. "AND MY JACKET?"

I shoved past the crowd and ran out the door, holding Keila's hand. I grabbed Fionna and threw her over my shoulder, "RUN!"

We bolted out the door and the bell rang after it shut. Fionna was missing her jacket, shoes, and shirt. Keila's hair was messy and she couldn't find her socks or shoes. I checked my shoes.

"The fuck? How the hell did they steal my socks?" I gasped.

Fionna panted, "I. Hate. Fans."

Keila grabbed a ciggerate and tapped it into her mouth. I grasped it and stomped on it.

"NO! You are drug-free," I snapped.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I aint giving up on drinks."

"Fine," I muttered. We glanced at Fionna. Keila grabbed her and messed up her hair even more.

"Welcome to the band, dudet!" She exclaimed. They laughed and walked away. "Need a ride?"

"Sure," Fionna nodded. They turned towards me.

"Coming?" Keila asked.

"Nah, I need to practice for the marathon," I said.

"Whatever," She laughed. They ran into the storm and bolted into the car. I looked down. My outfit was messed up! I sighed and sat down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little plastic baggy. I dug my hand inside and grasped a strawberry.

_What to do? Well, after I finish eating my lunch, I should just jog home. I think it's fifteen miles away? Maybe. Wait! Am I doing math? Gross. _

I bit into the tip of the fruit and slurped the juice that gushed onto my tongue.

"Boo!" A voice shrieked. I jumped with shock and spun around. Marshall Lee grinned smugly.

"UGH! You idiot! I dropped my food!" I shouted.

"Ouch, Marcy." He clutched his heart to emphasize his broken heart.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just you really gave me a fright," I sighed. He plopped next to me.

"What can I say? It was love at first fright," He grinned.

"Oh hah-hah. Very funny, punk," I grumbled.

"Wasn't trying but thanks," He winked at me. My stomach had butterflies. I shook it off and smirked.

"So, what brings you here to talk to me? I am pretty popular now," I bragged.

"Popular? Pfft! Dude, those people praise you! Damn, who teached you how to play so good?" Marshall Lee said.

"Well, my caretaker, Simon, taught me," I replied, leaning back, grasping my knee so I wouldn't hit the ground.

His eyes widened, "Simon? The band teacher?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Whoa. What age? I started at seven,"

"I started at four," I shot back.

"Aw, you got me beat. So, why you staying after the last bell? You seem like you would kill to get out of school." He said.

I stood up and grasped my backpack, "Yeah. I was going to eat something to get some energy to run home but it look likes I'm running home either way."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I was kidding! It was a joke," Marshall Lee insisted, standing up.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I walked forward but slipped when I reached the wet pavement. I fell backwards into Marshall Lee's arms. We both fell into the bed of grass and flowers. Water poured on us. "Whoa, Marcy. Didn't know you liked me that much." He teased.

"Oh, shut it! I slipped," I growled.

"Whatever tickles your peach," He shot back.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I shouted.

I stood up and stormed away angrily.  
_THIS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT SUCKS! I DON'T NEED THIS DOUCHE BAG DRAGGING ME DOWN!_

"WAIT! Marceline, please!" He grasped my arm.

"UGH! LET GO OF ME, YOU SYCHO!" I screamed, pulling away.

"Please, Marceline. Give me another chance," Marshall Lee begged.

I looked at his band T-shirt. It was my favorite, too. I looked into his deep grey, redish eyes, "Fine."

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"I guess," I muttered, disinterested.

He smiled, "Hold this for me, will ya?"

He handed me his bass guitar and walked away. I stared at it for awhile. Some girls' numbers were written on it.

_Ugh. Typical rocker dude. C'mon, Marceline. He's giving you a ride. Just hold your bitchiness until the end. Wait! I am not a bitch! Wait, am I talking to myself? I need a drink._

"My lady?" He asked.

I opened my eyes to see his car door open for me, "Uhh...thanks."

He was soaking wet but he was smiling. My face burned red.

_Oh, glob. Once I get going, I can't stop. Just great, Marceline! You ruined it!_

I sat down and greeted him next to me. He reached over and pulled my seatbelt over me.

"I - I can do it myself," I muttered.

"It's more romantic this way, don't you think?" He asked.

He sat down and stepped on the gas pedal, "...'Cause it's love at first fright."

_Idiot. He's so cheesy and dumb and...funny. Sometimes, he sweet and kind of cute. WAIT! Ew! Stop it. _

_But Marceline, he IS sweet sometimes._

_He's an idiot! I would never fall for a rocker boy like him. _

_You're in love. You always believed in love at first sight._

_More like love at first fright._


	3. Loving Royalty

** Chapter 3: Loving Royalty**

**Fionna's POV -**

"This is fine. Thanks, Keila," I said, waving goodbye. I hopped out of her car and onto the sidewalk.

"Anything for a band member. Lates," She winked. Keila sped away, leaving me in the smoke. I hacked and waved it away.

I pulled out my phone and punched in Finn's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn!"

"Who is this?"

"It's me. Fi -"

"Hah! Just kidding! It's my voicemail! You're not supposed to wear stupid after labor day!"

He broke down laughing in the middle of his sentence; he barely made it to the end. BEEEEEP!

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Finn! It's Fionna! I'm at Cheesy Choose-Goose's. Remember? You promised to meet me here to eat. SO! Um, hehe, uhh...Call me, kay? Call me."

CLICK! I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. I spun around and crashed into something hard.

It was a boy! A boy with olive yellowish eyes.

_Never seen an olive around here. Must be from out of town._

He sprang up, "Oh, sorry! Hope I didn't break anything, doll."

That hurt. I sprang up, "I'm not a doll."

"Wait, you look familiar."

"Oh, umm...I'm sorry I can't say the same thing about you," I sighed.

"We go to school together! Remember? Band? English? Science! We have lots of subjects together," He cried.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen you before in my life," I replied, backing away.

"Mffrg! I've seen you in the garden! Remember? Aw, forget it. I'm too busy," He growled. He ran into the shop.

_Yeesh. Dude, that kid needs help. Too bad. He was kind of cute._

He had red hair that was combed and wore a black rock T-shirt. He had sort of an accent yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked down.

His book! Better give it back.

I reached down, grasped the leather book and ran into the Cafe. The owner, Juice Bruce, walked up to me.

"BOO!"

"EEK!"

"Didn't mean to cause a fright! But news to you, it's poetry night," He said, "Sad that you're are all alone? Do you need a date? Don't pospone, take a ticket to find your soulmate!"

I grasped a ticket and squeezed between a booth. I rested my temples against the cold tinted glass. The sun was still out and I was stuck inside giving this book to some jerk.

_Where the heck is Finn? I'm gonna punch his buns tomorrow at school!_

I glanced at the booth. Finn and I always sat here after school. Starting from fifth grade to ninth grade. We carved our names in using some old fashioned dagers we found on an adventure.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL THE REST. PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THIS LITTLE PEST!" Bruce announced. Ten guys came walking out from behind the curtain and on stage. They had numbers written on their tuxes.

_I remember this. It's that lame bidding game where girls bid money for a guy. I don't need this. I'm pretty enough to get asked by myself...right?_

I stayed anyways. I wanted to see whom was desperate enough to bid money.

**-LATER-**

Turns out, a lot of girls bidded money for the guys. I was the only one in the room without a date beside the girl in the corner. I sunk into my booth and hid from embarrassment.

"I see loners, now, that's too bad. But I've got two more boys so don't be sad!" Bruce chuckled.

The mysterious boy from outside stepped on stage. He reached behind the curtain and yanked on something. Hard. Finn came rolling out. He rose, rubbing his injured head full of hair. Wearing a red tux, the unknown boy stood next to Finn wearing a blue tux.

"Ladies, pull out your raffle tickets. One of these lucky boys is all yours for a month. Next month, we shall hold a Ball!" announced a tall man, grasping Finn's shoulder along with the other boy's shoulder. Finn stared into the crowd nervously. He spotted me and gave me a weak smile.

The tall man held the microphone and two tickets, "For 13, the number is...3. 10. 7 -"

I had 3, 10, and 7 on my card.

"11. 37."

The last numbers were wrong.

"And for 14, we have 3. 10. 7. 11. 47!"

_Those are my numbers. But who would I go to? I can't date Finn! He's my bro!_

"PLEASE COME DOWN, LOVELY PRINCESSES! We have two princes waiting for you," The man announced. I shyly got up and walked to the front of the stage. The quiet girl in the corner rose up and followed me. She looked familiar.

"Wait! Aren't you Ember?" I asked softly, as she came behind me. She nodded and grasped my arm to hide behind me. We both walked slowly towards the boys. Finally, they held their hands out to us. I grasped the boy's hand while Ember grabbed Finn's.

"My prince!" She exclaimed, squeezing him in a hug.

"What! Then, that means -"

I turned towards the red haired boy. He smiled at me happily and squeezed me into a hugged. "My princess!" He exclaimed.

His voice softened, "You're my princess."

His hold was tight. I couldn't help but melt in his arms. His skin was really warm as if he stood in the burning sun all day. I rested my head on his chest and we both pulled away.

"I - I - I..." I gulped, looking into his deep eyes.

"I'm Ethan," He smiled warmly with his pure white teeth.

"I'm -"

"Fionna. I know," Ethan nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said.

"It's fine."

I pulled out his book, "Here. You dropped it."

"Thanks! You want to get some dinner?"

"Oh. I don't have any money."

"WHAT? What kind of sick person would make you pay? No, no, no. It's on me," He said.

_Awh, so sweet. He's so nice._

I sat down at the same booth. Finn ran over with Ember.

"HEY! Guys! Mind if we join you?" He smiled.

"Um, sure," I said. Ember sat next to Finn. She had redish hair and tanned skin, too. Ethan and her must really love the sunlight.

Ethan sat next to me, holding my hand. He was so happy to meet me.

"Order anything you want. You're my princess," Ethan said.

I leaned in his arms and smiled up at him, "And you're my prince."


	4. Strawberry Lips

**Chapter 4: Strawberry Lips**

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

It's been two weeks since my first encounter with Marceline. I drove her home everyday but we never talked. Today, I drove her home again.

There was a sudden tapping. I glanced over the steering wheel and caught a glimpse of Marceline, tapping her fingers on her backpack that sat in her lap. She released a hum and closed her eyes, following her music.

"Nice beat," I grinned.

Her eyelids flew open; she turned to me.

"Whatever," She grumbled, turning away to look out the window.

The rain pelted on everything in the land of OaoaoA. I looked down and frowned.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, stopping the car near her house; she told me the adress half an hour ago. It was deep in the woods and the city. In between fits the term better.

"What?" She asked, staring back at me.

"You push people away. C'mon, Marceline! Take a joke. I only play around to make you laugh," I pointed out.

"I don't _push_ people away! They _walk_ away," She said.

"No, they don't! Marceline, I know I've only known you in a day but I've observed a lot. You have the brightest smile in OaoaoA! You're the sweetest girl I know. You have the greatest musical talent of all. Even better than _me_! You're smart and clever! And funny and your laugh is so pretty. Marceline, you are beautiful. Why is that the only person that can't see that...is you?"

Marceline was silent. Her expression wasn't sad or mad; it was blank. Except for her red cheeks.

"You don't know me, Marshall Lee. I - I'm complicated," She said softly.

"No, you're not. Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything," I exclaimed.

She looked down and plucked the strings of my guitar. She looked away at the dark sky of clouds, "It's late."

"No, it's not. It's barely four, fourty-five." I said.

"Okay. Where to?" She replied.

"I _think_ I know you. I have something for you. We're going to Cheesy Choose-Goose's." I smiled.

"Aw, what? That little kid's place!" Marceline cried.

"If it's a little kid place, call me a toddler." I grinned, leaning closer.

She finally smiled and pressed her fingers on my cheek to push me away. I landed back in my chair. I grasped the steering wheel and looked through my window. A sport car stopped near me. It released low, challenging roars from it's engine. Marceline looked over me.

"Oh, man. Dude, just ignore it," She pleaded.

"I think this guy wants a race," I exclaimed, smirking.

"No, Marshall Lee. Don't. You better not or I'm getting out of the car," Marceline said.

Suddenly, the light turned green and I stomped on the gas pedal. We sped in front of the next car and spun around the corner. We kept spinning and spinning, leaving black skids on the pavement.

"Ugh! You fucking idiot! Scoot away. I'm taking over," Marceline yelled. She rolled over and sat on my lap.

"You turn right to go left!" She grunted, stepping on the brake. She used all of her strength to turn and speed ahead. The next car was too far ahead. She grasped the stick between the front seats. She pushed the stick ahead and the car skid over the road. She turned the wheel and the vehicle rolled over.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked.

"WOOOOOHOOHOOOHOOOOOHAHAHAHA!" Marceline cheered. The car slowly rolled near the sidewalk and landed perfectly between two cars.

"Holy shit! THAT WAS FUN!" She screamed.

I grasped the car tightly, "You're insane."

"We made it! Cheesy Choose-Goose's," Marceline smiled. She clicked the seatbelt and jumped off my lap.

"You're crazy," I whispered, not taking my eyes off the front window.

"Wooh! What a rush! I forgot how good it felt to have fun," She exclaimed.

I swept my sweaty hair back, "You're completely dangerous."

Marceline released her hair from her ponytail and smirked, "Aw. C'mon, Marshall Lee. I thought you liked danger."

I crawled out of the car; my arm felt broken. Marceline came closer and grabbed my face. She brought me close near her lips. "You wanna a kiss?" She smirked.

"No, get away from me, you crazy woman," I groaned, moving away. She cackled loudly and pulled me into the Cafe.

Marceline's long, black hair drooped down. She moved near me and nuzzled close.

"I'm going to find a table," She whispered.

It _was_ sexy but after what I seen, she was teasing me.

"Okay, crazy woman."

Marceline laughed and walked away. I followed a few minutes after. I looked around. Fionna and Finn were here. They were sitting next to hot heads.

_Should I warn them about the bi-polar kids? Nah, they'll figure it out!_

Fionna held Ethan Blaise's hand. Finn held a quarter and performed a magic trick to impress Ember Sparkz. She giggled and he grinned. Fionna flicked a paper in Finn's eye while he tried juggling oranges. The five round fruits bonked his head. Marceline and I laughed; she grabbed my hand and dragged me into a booth.

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

"Haha!" I laughed between chews of my food. We sat next together each day after school at Cheesy Choose-Goose's.

She giggled, "So, anyways, I told him that you can't just attatch bottles to you back and call it a jetpack! So Bongo yells at me and jumps off the roof. He flew a couple of feet then, he broke most of his bones."

"Holy shit! I WANT TO PARTY WITH THAT GUY!" I exclaimed, raising my hand.

She slapped me a high five, "Yeah!"

A waitress walked over to Marceline and me. She placed a plate of fries and two drinks in the middle. Marceline froze; she didn't look up at all. She just stared down at the fries between us.

"Marceline? You okay?" I asked.

She snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh yeah! It's just that...I need to go. I'm not hungry anymore."

She rose and ran out. I followed her into the car. I drove her home without a word.

_I can't do this! She needs to tell me. NOW._

She rose, "Thanks," but I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her down and hugged her tight. "No! Marceline, no more avoiding me. Tell me. I learned about your happy times and most of your life. I want to know about the bad times," I begged.

Marceline sunk into my arms and accepted my hug. We pulled away and she looked up.

"My dad. He never excepted my music. My mom was the musical one and they got in a fight about how much she didn't care for me and what was best for me. She was right about my talent with music but my dad never excepted it. They got a divorce. My mom took off with her band, leaving me with my dad. We had a fight and that was the last time I saw him. He died in a car wreck. I swore that I'd never play music again but music saved me. Without it, I wouldn't be in school or even have the house I have. My mom still writes but I don't write back. Because...I'm ashamed. I just forgive her. She abanded me when I needed her the most. I can't face her. I may have her last name and blood but...I'll never face her again."

I stayed silent. Her eyes were watery. She wiped it away with her arm. I spread my arms wide in a welcoming manner, "Aw, c'mere."

Marceline nodded and hugged me. She cried into my chest softly.

_Who could break something like this? She's so delicate._

"I'm going to kick your ass for seeing me cry," She sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Marceline pulled away and stared at me. She wiped her eyes again, "So...you've seen me cry, scream, yell and sing. You know me but I don't know you. Tell about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like everything. I want to know Marshall Lee Abameer. All of him," Marceline said.

"Where do I start? Hm..."

I glared down to see her sucking on a strawberry; it lost some color.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" I exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow, "A Vampire Bite?"

"That thing you did with your teeth. AND THAT STRAWBERRY!" I snapped.

"It's an old move. I named it The Vampire Bite," Marceline smiled brightly. She licked her front teeth that had two sharp teeth that looked like fangs.

"Mine are bigger," I grinned, pointing towards my teeth that also resembled fangs.

"Oh, shut it."

"So, are you going to teach me?"

She nodded and pulled out a piece of fruit. She came forward with the strawberry between her fingers and pressed it against my front teeth. I opened my mouth and bit down slowly into the front of it. "Now, suck. Just the juice. Not the fruit," She said. I had a bit urge to tease her about sucking fruit but it couldn't with the food in my mouth. The fruit lost its color and it became pale. I ate the rest and looked up. Marceline was centimeters away from my face. I slowly leaned forward. I felt her warm breathe against my cold cheek and pale lips.

Marceline sat back down, "Um, the ground's pretty flooded. I think I should just walk home."

"No, stay at my house for a bit. It's not the kind of royal comfort you're used to but -"

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed, shoving me aside.

"Ow! You punch hard! Haha," I smiled. We exited the car and ran inside. She slipped on the sidewalk.

"OH! Haha! WOW!" I teased.

"Help me up!" She groaned. I reached down but she grasped my hand and yanked me down. I slid down and yelped. Marceline rose and helped me up.

"Watch this," She insisted. She ran down the lawn and slid down on her stomach, "SLIP-AND-SLIDE!"

I ran down and rolled down the muddy slide she left.

"NO! NO! NO!" She yelped. She was stuck at the end near the door of my house. I tried to stop but I ended up crashing into her. She reached up and grasped the piece of the gutter. It broke down and water poured out on us.

"Aw, gross!" She cried. We both stood up and I grinned at her. Marceline pouted and shoved me into the mud.

_Aw, fuck!_

SPLAT! I landed in the mud and her loud cackle filled the air. I climbed to my feet slowly. Her smug face was so annoying!

"Give me a hug!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, glob! No! You better not. Marshall Lee, I will kill you if you even dare -"

I squeezed her in a muddy hug but she slid right through my arms. We ran inside my house and I slammed the door shut.

Marceline looked around; especially the pictures on the wall. I walked up, "You need a shower. If you get sick, I'm gonna feel all bad because it's my -"

She pressed her finger on my lips to keep me from talking.

"You're breathe. It smells like strawberries. Your lips are red, too."

"What can I say? I have strawberry lips. Jealous?" I teased with my famous smirk.

"No, just wondering is this another flaw of Marshall Lee Abameer?"

"_Hey_!" I snapped. She cackled loudly and exited the room.

**ERR! Hello, readers or fans. Which ever fits the term. It's me: RWE. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Sorry. I've been distracted and kind of got off track with the grammar and correct terms used. Sorry. I Royal Promise you that the next chapter will be well written. But just remember: Art takes time. **

**Please review to keep me going. More to come in the next chapter. A LOT MORE. Thank you and have a nice day/night.**


	5. I Wish

**Chapter 5: I Wish...**

**Ethan's POV -**

I walked outside of my house and locked the door using my key. I placed the cold, small piece of metal in my back pocket and walked away. I shifted the weight of my backpack over my shoulder and walked into the rain.

_MORE RAIN? EGH! This day is already trash to me._

_One man's trash is another man's treasure. _

_Quiet, you. _

_I'm talking about Fionna. _

_Oh...her. Yeah, I guess she can make me feel better. _

I trudged past the puddles and made my way into the alley, the only dry place I knew. I got to my knees and crawled through a secret hole in the side of the brick wall. It led to the Junkyard, where my friends always hung out. I brushed back my spiky red hair and looked around, setting my backpack on the ground.

On cue, one of my friends slid down the giant pile of junk as if to be surfing. He leaped up and rolled to the ground, finally landing on his feet perfectly; we were highly trained in doing more of that kind of stuff.

The Junkyard was just an abanded place with a broken roof; only one side let sunlight past. In this term, rain. My friend's name was Alexus; Alex to his friends. There was a giant, old recliner chair in the corner that resembled a throne. Our leader always sat there yet his prensence was blank; not a soul except Alex and I were here.

Leader, huh? I don't even think he should be leader of the pack but my dad and his friends always say, "It is written."

_Written where? _

That question always drew my mind blank and filled my imangination with ideas; ideas I had to keep to myself. I glared at the chair with envy.

_But some day, that'll be me sitting there. _

I bit my bottom lip and turned to Alex, "Hey."

"What's up, Ethan?" He greeted.

"Nothing much. Where's Draco?" I replied, pointing to the throne.

"Oh. He's on a mission with Ron and Don."

"Ah, yes. The twin idiots," I sighed.

"Haha. Yep, yep, yep! So, you finish with that mission?" He nudged me.

"Mission?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

His eyes widened with shock, "ABOUT FIONNA! The Love Mission. You know, make her fall for you so we can get to Finn!"

"T - That was a mission?" I gasped softly.

"Well, duh. Dude, we didn't just tell you to go up and get a girlfriend. It's not like you like her or anything." He shoved me playfully.

My hands felt sweaty and eyebrow twitched. His eyes widened even more than before.

"OH, GLOB. YOU DO LIKE HER!"

I narrowed my eyes, "PFFT! No, I don't! She's just a girl. I would never fall for a goody-goody like that little brat. I mean c'mon! She's a freshman. She's still a little kid."

"Oh, good. 'Cause you know what happened to Harry and Hannah," He nudged me again.

I gulped with a dry throat. I grasped my neck. Harry and Hannah were from two different gangs and once they met, they fell in love. But we didn't accept of that. Once Draco got a hold of them, KEE-OOK! Off with their heads. At least, that's what some people say. Long story short, Harry and Hannah were never seen again.

My heart felt heavy; Harry and I were buds and I just turned him in. Sure, I was closer to being leader but...I backstabbed my best friend. His confused and shocked face. It broke my heart.

_This is the jungle, Ethan_, I kept telling myself. _It's eat or be eaten. _

I learned from the very best; my dad had a gang when he was my age, too. He easily took control and caused caos in their wake. He still has a gang but I'm not allowed to talk about it.

"I got to go, Alex. I have to get to class," I muttered with a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure? School is about to end anyways! IT'S A FRIDAY, DUDE!" He yelled as I walked away. His voice became distant even when he barely said his first word.

I crawled out the hole in the wall and ran out the alley. Rain poured on me but I deserved it.

_You're messing with Fionna's feelings, Ethan! _

_Hey! You're sounding like a real jerk._

_Me?_

_Yeah._

_Me?_

_Yeah!_

_I'm not the one who's breaking someone's heart! Fionna's a great girl and Finn's a good kid. They're both good people with big hearts and look at you. I mean - C'mon! You make me sick._

_HEY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I CAN'T JUST DISOBEY MY DAD. ...he's already disappointed in me too much. It wasn't my choice._

_I'm not talking to you anymore._

_Well, why not? Where are you going to go? You're just the voice inside my head. _

_I'm going to find the real Ethan! 'Cause, now, I don't even know who you are..._

"I'M ETHAN BLAISE! LEADER OF THE FLAMES. I'M FLAME PRINCE!" I roared.

"Um, Ethan?"

My eyes shot open; Fionna's scared expression made _me_ scared.

"W - Who are you talking to?" She asked, looking around. We were in front of the school. The sun was setting and everyone left. I was too late.

_I guess I walk a lot talking to you, huh? Hello? Hello! ...you there?_

Not a single voice inside my head except mine. I frowned sadly and stared at Fionna, whom was still waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Nothing, Fionna. It's nothing," I sighed.

"Well, you shouted, I'M FLAME PRINCE!" She mocked, walking up. She wore a blue skirt and yellow long sleeved shirt. Her blonde hair was tied back and hidden by a white beanie on her head except for the ponytail and her blonde bangs. Her blue eyes were so innocent. She looked so beautiful with the colorful clouds in the sky and the dimming sun in the backround.

"Does that make me Flame Princess?" She smiled.

"Hehe, yeah," I chuckled.

"Oh...well..I should get to Finn. He's finally taking me to eat," She looked up from the sidewalk. Fionna stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips on my cheek.

She instantly drew back and winced.

"What? What! What is it?" I gasped.

Fionna coughed, "You're chlone. I think I'm," another cough. "Alergic."

She began to sway. A tall girl with flowing black hair came by. She wore a rock T-shirt with some ripped jeans and black leather boots. She glanced at Fionna, "Holy shit, Fi! You aint lookin' so hot. You need to lay down or somethin'?"

"I'm fine. I just...I just need to find my Epi-Pen," Fionna hacked.

"Wait, didn't you forget that back at my house?" the girl asked.

Fionna shook her head weakly but took one step; she fainted. I happened so slowly. Her eyes rose up and her head swayed. She fell back and hit the pavement with a THUD!

"FIONNA!" I cried, falling to my knees. I lifted her head using my hands. Her deep blue eyes stared back into my eyes. My heart broke.

"Ethan," she coughed softly. Her eyelids began to close.

"Fionna, no. Stay with me," I begged. Fionna turned towards the other girl, whom was also on her knees.

"M - Marceline," She muttered weakly. Her hand slowly rose and she handed her what seemed like a hospital bracelet, "G - Get Catherine..."

That was it. Fionna's eyes shut.

"HELLO? 911? Um, yeah! My friend she passed out. She's alergic to this guy and she's already on the floor. Where are we? We're at Time High. YES! THE ONE THAT SAYS IT'S SCHOOL TIME! YES! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE. Ok, haha. That _was_ pretty funny. DUDE, MY FRIEND! HURRY!"

Marceline hung up and punched in another number, "CAKE! FIONNA! SHE PASSED OUT. IN THE FRONT. I CAN'T FIND HER EPI-PEN!"

Finn came running. Followed my Finn's brother and a girl I think Catherine is. Followed by another rocker chick and the others. Finn tackled me.

Pain shot through my body once I hit the ground. Finn threw fist towards my face which only hurt more, "YOU STUPID FUCK! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND."

"I DID. NOT. KILL 'ER!"

I used my feet to kick him off and climbed to my feet. I glanced over the people. Even though Finn was fighting me, everything was slow as I examined Fionna. She glared with heavy eyelids at Marceline and her sister.

THOOSH! Finn slammed me against the brick wall. My head began to pump and I felt dizzy. I punched Finn's face, "LET GO OF ME!"

I shoved everyone aside and came near Fionna to grab her hand. Catherine shoved me, "NOT-UH, BOY! SHE'S ALERGIC TO YOU!"

"M - Me?" I gasped.

_**I **__hurt Fionna? _

My heart broke. I looked down at the girl, whom finally let her eyes close. An ambulence came by and strapped an air mask onto her face. Marceline scooped her up and carried her towards the bed in the giant white van with a blood red PLUS sign on the side.

"Fionna!" I shouted, running after her. Catherine and Finn held me back.

"Flame Prince," Fionna breathed. Two student doctors, a girl and a boy with the names Dr. Princess and Dr. Prince on their name tags, stood near Fionna in the van.

"We're losing her!" Dr. Princess shouted.

"DRIVE, DR. ICECREAM!" Dr. Prince snapped. The doors slammed shut and it sped away.

My breathing increased with anger and sadness, "She's gone because of me. She's hurt. I HURT FIONNA! I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," said a girl with long brown hair. "Fionna's my band mate and I know a lot about her. And believe me, you can't hurt her. She's a tough cookie."

I held back my feelings but it was too much; tears streamed down my cheeks. The sun was already down and the night sky was dark. Finn and his brother got into their car and drove after the ambulence. The rest of Fionna's friends were following right behind.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

I nodded, "Y - Yes, please."

She grabbed my arm and shoved me in her car. She sat next to me and clicked her seatbelt on.

"I'm Keila, by the way."

"I'm Ethan."

"...Hm...to hard. I'll call you Flame Prince," She insisted.

"Wha -"

Keila stomped on the gas and the car sped away.

"Need some music?" She asked.

Music? I haven't listened to music since I was five.

I nodded, "Can I pick?"

"Fine," She sighed. I slipped in a colorful CD inside. It wasn't hardcore; kind of girly music. Keila groaned, "FINE! If you want to make the ride more depressing..."

I listened to the lyrics of the songs on the CD. The woman sang, "Killing Me Softly."

I pressed the next button on the radio.

"Bleeding with Love."

I pressed next, "All your Fault."

"OH, COME ON! THAT'S NOT EVEN A SONG!" I cried. She pressed next.

"_Ever wondering 'bout what he's doing? How it all turned to lies? Sometimes I think that it's better. To never ask why_," P!nk sang. I remembered her from a long time ago.

"_Where there is a desire,  
There is gonna be a flame,  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned!  
But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die...  
You gotta get up and try, try, try..."_

My muscles became even more tense.

"_Funny how the heart can be deceiving,  
More than just a couple times,  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right_?" She sang.

P!nk sang the chorus again.

"Aw, this is my favorite part!" Keila exclaimed.

"_Ever wonder how it might be ruined?  
Doesn't make you wanna cry,  
When you're out there doing what you're doing,  
Are you just getting by_?" They sang together.

Keila leaned near me and sang, "_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_?"

I clicked eject and grasped my lighter from my jacket sleeve. I clicked it and burned the CD. Keila watched in shock.

"Um...wow. Uhh...you should've just told me you didn't like the song. Yeesh. And what are you? A firebender or something?" She said.

I frowned, "Just play some rock music."

"FINE! I WILL!" She yelled. Keila played some different music as I stared outside the window. I pressed my temples against the cool glass. A bright light shined down on me. I looked up to see the first star; the North Star. It was very rare and very lucky that the North Star be the first star in the sky. I closed my eyes and pulled an object out of my pocket. A small rock that was shaped like a heart sat in the palm of my hand.

_"Come on, Ethan!" Fionna shouted. I bit my lip as I entered the freezing cold water of the beach. _

_"Fionna, I can do this. I'm going to prove to you that I CAN swim," I snapped. _

_"Dude, you don't need to. Just get out of the giant lake," She insisted. _

_"Lake? It's not a lake. It's an ocean," I replied. _

_"WHAT? EEEK!" She screamed. She leaped up and ran out. _

_"What's wrong with you? You afraid of the ocean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Her eyes were cold with fear. The rain had finally stopped, "Come on, Fionna! The rain stopped. Come out and get some sunlight."_

_"I don't think so," She shouted._

_"Why not? Afraid?" I teased. _

_"Nope." Fionna grinned. Rain began to pour hard onto me. I winced and jumped into the small cave where she stood. It wasn't deep enough to crawl in but the top of the cave covered us from the rain. I crawled back and leaned against the warm, smooth rock. Fionna sat next to me and we stared into the sky. _

_"You're afraid of water?" She asked. _

_"You scared of the ocean?" I shot back. It was silent for awhile. _

_"Too shay," We said in unison. We laughed loudly and I quickly covered my mouth. _

_"I hate my laugh," I growled. _

_"It's cute," She said. My face burned red. _

_"You're cute," I replied. I covered my mouth and she giggled softly. I turned towards her. We slowly leaned forward until our lips touched. _

_We quickly drew back at the tempature shock; she was too cold. _

_"You're skin. It's too hot," She blurted out. _

_"So, I'm hot?" I teased. _

_"Umm..." She blushed deeply. I snickered and looked around. Fionna had to same idea. We reached for a rock at the same time and our hands touched. We turned to eachother I grinned smugly. She giggled nervously and snatched the rock. Fionna kissed one end and handed it to me. I smiled and kissed the other. We both giggled and I slid the rock into my pocket. I needed something to remember, just like every soul does; even if they are hot._

I held the cold heart-shaped rock in my hand and looked into the sky.

**-GENERAL POV-**

Ethan began to recite something from his childhood, "Star light, star bright -"

From afar, Marshall Lee sat near his window and glared into the sky, "First star I see tonight -" He added.

In the white van, Marceline and Fionna looked out the window, "I wish I may -" They added in unison.

Ember sat with some of the people in Bruno's and Bonnibel's van that they shared for a limited time. Last night for them to ride in it and since Fionna was in trouble, what better way to spend it? Everyone in the van recited in their head, "I wish I might -"

Finn, whom sat with his brother's van found the North Star and completed the rhyme, "Have this wish, I wish tonight... **I wish I had some good news..soon**."

Marceline closed her eyes, "**Fionna, please be okay. And please don't let me fall for Marshall Lee so easily. That's my wish**." She said softly. Fionna wished in her head, "**I wish Ethan doesn't blame himself for this. I wish that we could have something that would keep us together**."

Bonnibel and Bruno had the same wish, "**LET ME WIN THE ELECTION**!" They cheered mentally. Ember, whom sat next to Lady and Lord, stared at the dark sky, "**I wish my dad would not hate Finn. I wish he would accept him**," She sighed.

Keila wished outloud, "**Man, I wish The Scream Queens would get on tour already.**"

"**I wish nothing would ruin me and Marceline. Not my mom or my music. Not Ashely either. I wish we would be together forever already**," Marshall Lee grumbled, sitting on his bed in the dark room except from the moonlight shining through the window. He sighed and began to color in the drawing of his band logo.

Lastly, Ethan smiled weakly, "I wish I couldn't hurt Fionna. I wish we would be together. Glob, why can't I be with a girl?! I wish...I wish I wasn't a monster."

**A/N: I worked very hard on this. There were so many possibilities for the title. Review, please. Make my wish come true, eh?**


	6. Suprise, Suprise

**Chapter 6: Suprise, Suprise**

**Finn's POV -**

I sat next to Fionna. She laid in her hospital bed; completely passed out. I grasped her hand, running my fingertips up and down her hand slowly. Everything in the room was so silent except for the constant beeping of her heart monitor.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. PLEEEASE!_

A tear streamed down my face.

"Hey, blondie!" A voice exclaimed. I turned to see Marceline whom had a smirk across her face with her arms crossed her chest. "Need some help with that?"

I looked down; Fionna's backpack laid in my lap.

"Yeah. Thanks," I smiled. I threw the backpack up and she caught it in her arms. She walked outside and someone else entered. I drew out my dager and pointed it towards Ethan, growling lowly.

"Get away from her," I scowled.

"Finn, I -"

"NO. Fionna could've been okay! She could've been with me; she could've been safe," I snapped, coming closer towards the red headed boy.

"Finn! I didn't know that I could hurt her. I didn't know she was alergic to my scent," He cried.

I stared into his eyes, "Do you swear?"

"I swear on my holy name," He said, raising his right hand.

"Fine," I grumbled. Doctor Icecream, Doctor Princess and Doctor Prince walked in.

"We need to speak with you...both of you. In private..."

We followed Doctor Princess; her cohorts following as well.

"It seems that Fionna, your friend, has a medical condition," Doctor Prince said.

"Well obviously," Marceline murmered. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Anyways..." Doctor Icecream sighed. "Fionna's blood cells and skin cells don't react well to Ethan's skin cells. If he receives a single touch from her hand or..ahem lips..."

"HAHAHA!" Marceline blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and glared at all of us nervously, "Hehe...I'll just um...sit with Fionna..."

Marceline walked into the empty room and Doctor Princess finished up for her cohorts, "As he was saying, a touch can easily kill her or she could pass out again. If she faints two more times, she could stuck in a coma. A coma where she couldn't get out."

I turned to Ethan, whom was in disbelief, "So...Ethan can't...touch her or she'll -"

"Let me make this easier! Ethan is like fire. Fionna, a human, can't touch fire. Understand?" Doctor Prince said.

"Stop talking down to him, jackass," Marceline grumbled. We all turned to her. She looked up, "I'll go..."

Marceline really walked back inside the empty room where Fionna laid.

"Anyways, she can check out when she wakes up." Doctor Icecream insisted. They walked away and I pulled the curtain back.

Marceline held a Sharpie marker and was breaths away from where Fionna's upperlip. She glanced at us nervously. She placed the cap on and dropped the marker on the floor.

"You were gonna draw a mustace on her weren't you," I said with my serious face.

She nodded shamefully, "I...I have a problem!"

She sat down and buried her face in her the palms of her hands. I sat next to Fionna and Ethan crawled away, keeping his distance from the blonde wreck in the corner. He buried his face in his knees that was pressed against his chest tied down by his tanned arms. Marceline tapped her foot and the monitor kept beeping. Cake ran in, holding her band instrument. "Sorry, I was at school." She sighed, breathlessly.

We nodded as she sat down; the room became silent, again. I looked down at Fionna. Her blonde hair laid in her face. I giggled and swept it aside.

"I feel like nothing was real until I met you," I sang; Marceline looked up with curiousity, "I feel like we connect, and I really get you."

Cake smiled and began to play her dulcimer slowly and carefully. Marceline grasped her ukulele and joined Cake.

"If I said, 'You're a beautiful girl,' would it upset you?  
Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it. Oh, Oh, Fionna.  
Your fist has touched my heart.  
Oh, Oh, Fionna.  
I won't let anything in this world keep us apart," I sang louder.

"I won't let anything in this world keep us apart..."

I turned to see whom was accompanying me in the song. Fionna smiled at me weakly with her blue eyes staring at me. She pulled me into a hug. It took a while for what was happening to process in my brain but a minute later, I hugged her tight with my fingers in her wild, loose blonde hair. "You're okay!" I cried happily.

_Oh, glob, Finn. Don't cry. Don't cry! There are girls in the room!_

I sucked it up and we pulled away. I looked at her; she smiled.

Ethan looked up in utter shock, "FIONNA!"

He ran up but I shoved him aside.

"NO TOUCHY!" I hissed.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ethan, give me a hug," Fionna insisted.

"No! The doctors said no. His skin cells don't react well with yours and what not. Science," I said.

"What?" She gasped softly.

Ethan looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's over, Fionna," I sighed.

"No...it's not true. Cake, tell me it's not true! Marceline, it's not real, is it?" Fionna begged.

Marceline sighed, "Fionna..."

She was cut off, "No! They must've done the research wrong. It's just misunderstanding."

Fionna climbed out of her bed and grabbed Ethan's hand. She winced and pulled back as if she burned her hand, "ARHG!"

She fell to her knees in pain. I helped her up and she weakly nodded.

"We'll find a way for this," I insisted.

"Cool," He cheered.

"Has anyone noticed we just began to sing like in the Disney movies?" Marceline asked.

Ethan backed into Fionna's backpack. "Oops."

"I have," Cake whispered to the pale girl.

Ethan leaned down and grasped the binder on the floor. I glared at his hand. It had a flame carved into his palm. His red scarr made it look like it was lit.

_Wait a second... Only people in the Flames have that. Is he...Is he in that gang? _

"Here you go," Ethan smiled sweetly, handing me Fionna's bag.

"Anyone else? Finn? Fionna? Ethan? No. Just me and Cake?" Marceline asked.

"Uh...thanks," I nodded. I studied his hand as he slowly passed the object to me.

"Brr! It's chilly in here. I'm going to put on my new gloves," He shuddered, placing on his black gloves.

I shook my head, "Okay. Um...I'm going to see Flambo. Cake, you can take over."

"Goodnight, Finn." Fionna sighed, staring at the ground.

"Yes. Bye!"

I ran out the door.

_If anyone can fix this, it's Flambo. He was an old member of that gang, right? He'll know a way to help Fionna and he'll clear up if Ethan's apart of the Flames gang. Ahh, I have a feeling everything's gonna be fine._

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

I shifted in my chair awkwardly. I glanced at the time.

_9: 47 PM_

I looked at the door, "She's not coming, Marshall Lee. Just leave. Hm...who could I call? I should call Melissa. Ha! I could just play a song and she'd be in my bed, waiting." I said to myself.

_**Marshall Lee, come on. We both know you need a challenge. Marceline, she's not like other girls...**_

_Who said that?!_

_**Your brain. The sweet side. **_

_Oh...why haven't I heard from you before?_

_**Hehe, Marshall, we both know that your sweet side has been vacant for awhile.**_

_HEY! SHUT UP!_

_Marshall Lee, you're like a vampire._

_WHO SAID THAT?_

_The smart side of yourself._

_OH GLOB!_

_Anyways, I've been studying your actions and thoughts...you're cold blooded. Like a vampire. Your heart stopped beating years ago. Metaphorically speaking._

_**And Marceline's the one whom makes your heart beat again, playah!**_

"OH GLOB!" I cried. I rose my dining room table where my homework sat, "What the fuck! UGH! MARCELINE! YOU'VE GOT MY HEAD THINKING!"

I slid my hands across the table, clearing the surface. The objects scattered onto the floor. I stormedd out of the room and hooked my bass guitar into the amp. in the corner. I placed the strap over my shoulder and grasped a black guitar pick, "I need a distraction."

I began playing random chords on my bass guitar. I shut my eyes and allowed my emotions to flow through the music.

A cold sensation greeted my pale cheek and I leaped back, crashing into the wall, causing the pictures to fall and land on my head.

A familiar cackle filled the air, "Geez, Marshy! It was just a little kiss on the cheek. Don't get too excited."

"UGH! Marceline! Stop being such a smartass." I snapped angrily, waving my fist at her.

"Too late for that, babe," She grinned, checking her fingernails.

"I could've busted my bass!" I cried.

"Hey, that sounds cool. Busted my bass. Nice beat to it, don't ya think?"

"GRAH!" I threw my heavy history book at her, using all my might in my two hands.

"Whoa!" She cried, ducking for her life. She gasped and glared back at me in utter shock.

"GRRR...JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, MARCELINE! I'M SERIOUS! URGH! I JUST WANNA...UGH! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I opened my eyes to release a heavy sigh.

I examined her expression; her hurt expression, "I can take a hint, Marshall Lee."

She grabbed her book bag, threw it over her shoulder and ran out the door. I buried my face in the palms of my hands.

"Urgh. Me and my big mouth. What have I done?" I sighed. I snatched an object and hid it in my pocket. I followed her before she could even hop on her motorcycle. I only admired the cool bike for a second then, turned my attention towards her.

"Marceline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that - You haven't been returning my calls for a week and you never said hi at school -"

"So you decided to throw a book at my head!" She yelled. Her eyes had tears, "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T TRUST ANYONE! They ALWAYS do this! Everyone I lov - trust. I give them my trust and they crush it. You hear that, Marshall Lee? THAT'S WHY I PUSH PEOPLE AWAY! Are you happy?"

I remained silent; my expression was blank.

She wiped her tears and pushed her feet up to make the bike move ahead, "Just forget it, Marshall."

"No. Wait. I need to tell you something," I begged. "Just give me five second."

Marceline stared at the ground, then, back at me, "Four."

"Marceline Abadeer," I said, kneeling on one knee, holding out a red rose that hid in my pocket. "Will you go on a date with me?"

It was silent as the cool air greeted us. The neighborhood was empty and fog was in the air as the sun began to rise. Marceline, whom sat on her glossy red motorcycle, sniffled as she glared at the ground. Her red helmet was strapped to her head yet her smooth black hair drooped down over her blue sweater and dark pants over brown loafers.

"Depends..." Marceline sniffed, clearing her hoarse throat and breaking the silence, "Will you throw another book at me?"

I smiled brightly, "Only if you want me to."

She looked down at me and the ends of her mouth perked up, "Hehe."

"So? Finn and Jake are hosting a Winter Party? I want you to come with me," I said.

"I'd love to," She replied. "But technically, this is our fifth date."

"WHA -"

Her laugh filled the cool air, "Dude! You invited me to dinner two times and we went out to watch a movie one time. Next, I met your grandma and the fifth is this one."

"So, I could've kissed you?" I asked.

"Yes. Could've. Hehe, too late," She grinned.

"Can you at least give me a ride to school?" I begged.

"Sure, kiddo. Hop on," Marceline offered. I ran inside and grabbed my backpack. I grasped my acoustic guitar and ran back outside. I hopped behind her.

"Hold on tight," She sighed.

"Gladly," I grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist. She rolled the side of the handlebars and the engine purred loudly. The motorcycle sped away.

"IF YOU TRY TO MOVE THOSE HANDS UP OR DOWN, I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted over the powerful wind.

I moved my hands upper to her original waist, "Note taken," I chuckled nervously.

_This girl's scary. Where was she when I needed a date for the Halloween Dance? _

I looked over her shoulder. A lake was ahead and there was a stop sign which signaled a right turn to avoid the deep waters. A blurry object scattered across the road. Marceline gasped and dug her foot into the brake.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed. The motorcycle skid to a stop but not when we needed it to.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. Thanks to those who reviewed. Means a lot. Thank you. **


	7. Romeo & Juliet Tragedy

**Chapter 7:**

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

The motorcycle skid to a stop, leaving a smoke trail behind. Marceline used all her strength to pull up the bike from missing the turn. She missed it. The motorcycle moved toward the lake. It flew over the lake; the ground that we fell off looked like miles away to me. Everything seemed so slow. We floated through the air as I glanced at Marceline, her hair flying back with her thinking expression; she was preparing for something. "Bend your knees! BEND YOUR KNEES!" Marceline shouted. With a confused expression, I rose my eyebrow. She moved her hands forward and dove into the cold water. I clasped my hands together and splashed into the black liquid. I opened my eyes and looked around. Marceline shot forward in a flash and floated down to the sunken motorcycle. Shaking my head in confusion and irritation, I swam towards her and grasped her leg. I grabbed it tighter than I wanted to because she cringed.

She winced and tried to kick me off. I grabbed her thigh using my other hand. Marceline came near me and bit into my hand. I yelped and water entered my lungs, causing me to gurgle and choke. She swam down and grabbed a bag from the back of the motorcycle's case. I couldn't really see anymore; I choked and lost all my breath. I saw her figure grow dark and my vision blurred. As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't. My eyes closed fully and I only felt my heart beat. I passed out.

**Marceline's POV -**

My eyes widened; I shook my head in dispair. Marshall Lee was passed out. My sachel flew away from my hand. I tried to grab it but Marshall Lee was sinking, too. I had to decide.

_Oh, come on, Marceline! A bag against a human being? This is easy! _

I glared at the sachel.

_Ugh. Marshall Lee, why do I wanna save you? You're doing serious things to my mind!_

I swam and hugged Marshall Lee. He hung limply over my shoulder and I swam towards the surface. I looked down and glared at the sachel. I released my muscles' tension and I slowly sank. My foot caught onto the sachel's handle and I swam towards the surface again. I moved towards the land as quickly as I could. I grabbed the sidewalk and threw Marshall Lee onto it.

SPLAT! He looked as if he was dead. His hair was wet; his messy hair stuck to his face and covered his eyes. I giggled but realized I forgot to breathe. I gasped for air.

_Just keep breathing, Marcy._

I giggled again and leaned down to grasp the sachel. I threw it into the grass and dug my fingers into the cracks of the sidewalk. I climbed onto land and crawled near Marshall Lee. "Uhhh...Marshall Lee? Wake up!" I yelled.

Nothing. I pressed my ear against his chest. Nothing. No beat! No breathes! Nothing!

_Oh, glob. Um! Let's see...CPR! He needs CPR!_

I placed my hands on his chest.

_What's next?_

_Dammit, Marcy! First, you check to see if his heart is beating._

_Got it! Next._

_You grab his nose. _

_Got it._

I grabbed Marshall Lee's nose.

_Next._

You open his mouth slightly.

_I opened his limp mouth._

_Next?_

_Kiss of life, Marcy._

"WHAT! IS THAT HOW CPR CLASS ENDED? HELLZ NO!" I exclaimed. I banged my fist on his gut as hard as I could. Water sputtered from his mouth and he hacked. I came closer and lifted up his head. He opened his redish, grey eyes and looked up at me, "Yo - You saved my life."

My face burned red yet my expression was blank, "Oh. Yeah. Heh, I guess."

We stared at eachother for a minute. I chuckled, "Crazy morning, huh?"

He nodded, "This is insane."

"Really? This barely makes it in my top twenty accidents. As number twenty."

"You're really insane, Marceline," He smiled. I helped him up and we walked towards the sidewalk.

I looked at the time, "Oh, shit! I'm late! Um, bye! I got to go."

Without a response, I bolted down the sidewalk and into the school. A skaterboy and girl held hands and listened to some rock songs on the same Ipod. I tapped his shoulder. He pulled off the earplugs.

"Mind if I use your board?" I asked.

"Go ahead, dudet. But the side's busted. I was just about to throw it away when -"

I yanked the board away and leaped on it. I increased my speed using my foot. The board slid through the crowd. I grasped the bottom and jumped up, sliding on the rail of the staircase.

"Whoa!" Mr. Mow barked.

"Sorry, sir!" I shouted back. I was far away by the time he noticed it was me.

_I'm so dead._

I leaned forward. A boy opened the Student Counsil Room and walked out. As it began to close, I slid through it and rolled on the floor. The board broke and I glared up.

"Nice of you to join," A voice replied. Bonnibel stood over me. I shrugged it off and climbed to my feet.

"Hey! I almost lost my life today! The least you can do is be nice to me," I grumbled.

"Whatever," the strawberry blonde girl sighed. Bonnibel and I go way back. We were friends but now we're enemies. Well, not really. I don't like her a lot and she doesn't appreciate me either. We're frienemies! She wore a pink shirt with dark red pants. Bruno Gumball, my other frienemy, stood next to her. He wore a fuscia shirt and black pants. They growled at each other.

_Whoa. Cake wasn't kidding about the election. It's pretty serious. _

"Take a seat, Marceline," Bonnibel said.

"Thanks, babe," I grinned. Her faced burned red and she stormed into the corner. I sat down next to Luke Sanders Pete and LSP. I called Luke by his first name and not his full name so I wouldn't get confused with LSP. Bruno went on with his speech. I sighed and turned my attention for the Brainiac in the corner. Bonnibel rolled her eyes at his every word. I winked at her and she growled.

We had a weird relationship. One time, at a party, I got a little TOO drunk. It was weird. Bonnibel and I made out in the corner and the next day, we agreed it was nothing.

Keila was the only one I told.

_"WHAT! Hahah! THAT'S CLASSIC!" She cackled when I told her. _

_"Shut up! It's not funny!" I cried, turning red with anger and embarrassment. _

_Her face was serious, "How did it feel?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW! I was drunk! It'll never happen again!"_

_"Suuuure."_

_"AHEM! Bongo."_

_"Ew! Okay, okay! That was different. We were drunk and I - Ohhh...yeah. Guess it's not so different."_

_"Why don't we stop drinking? Let's just stop right now. We can have one or two but only one of us can have more. The other has to watch out for the drunky."_

_"Sure! Deal."_

_"You take first shift!"_

_"WHA - Mch! Fine."_

I shuddered at the thought. I sighed and crossed my legs and arms.

"Marceline!" A voice shouted.

"EEK!" I screamed. I fell back in my chair and sprang to my feet. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Everyone! I call my Criminal: Marceline!" She announced.

I dusted myself off and gave a goofy smile.

_You idiot!_

I stood behind the desk on the stage and tapped the microphone, "Is this thing on? Um. Cinomen Buns. Cinomen Buns! Yum."

People giggled and Finn cackled loudly. He got a phone call and ran out the room. Minutes later, he had Fionna on his arm. He helped her to her seat and they watched.

"Okay! Let's see...Um...good things about Bonnibel? This is tough." I teased. SLAM! Bonnibel stomped on my feet.

"OW!" I cried. Everyone's eyes widened. 'Ow' sounded a lot like how. "...'ow about the time Bonny helped out in the Orphan center! Yes! She also created life."

SLAM! Another stomp.

"Ow! I mean - Or! Or when she helped out on cleaning litter. Hehe, she also kissed -"

CRACK! She shoved her elbow in my rib and gut. I groaned in pain softly. I nodded heavily and whispered, "Okay! I deserved that."

"Bonnibel helped out in the Doctors' Office. She's great! I mean an awesome president! She's really responsible. She is a really great planner. Her record is clean. An A honor roll student. I mean - Come on! She's great for this job. She has plenty of free time 'cause she's not that popul -"

THOOSH! An elbow and a stomp. I stood up, "Okay! Maybe I should just play a guitar solo or something," I groaned. I limped towards my guitar in the corner of the stage. I shook the pain off and placed it on.

I took a deep breath and began to play crazily.

Two minutes later, I finished my set and most of the people in the crowd took off their dark pink shirts to reveal light pink shirts.

"WOOH! BONNIBEL!" They cheered. Bruno growled in response and walked out of the giant room. Bonnibel bowed, waving to her fans. I placed the guitar into it's case and a tall boy with blonde hair held it. He was one of Bonnibel's helpers in a group called the Banana Guards. He walked away.

I swept my sweaty hair back, "Phew!"

Bonnibel hugged me tight, almost sending sprawling back.

"Thanks so much, Marceline! Most of the student body are going to vote for me!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, Bonni -"

"Don't ruin the moment, Marceline, by one of your stupid jokes," She growled.

"...You're welcome."

We released and she walked away to talk to some still-deciding people. A pair of freezing cold hands covered my eyes.

"Whoever this is...I can be your worst nightmare." I threatened.

A haunting whisper filled my head, "Hello, Beautiful Nightmare."

My face burned red. I spun around to face Marshall Lee's smug face.

"Ugh! You scar-"

"Scared?"

"What? No!" I snapped.

He hugged me and I smiled.

"What brings you to the Geek side of school?" I asked.

"I have a favor I need to complete. So...if you'll excuse me..."

He took out his electric guitar and walked onto stage.

"AHEM! Vote for Bruno!" He shouted. He played a guitar solo; longer and better than mine. After his set, some people changed their shirts back to dark pink.

"Hey! Hand me one of those!" He insisted loudly.

LSP threw a shirt on stage. Marshall Lee literally took off his old shirt slowly for girls to admire his abs and placed on his new dark fuscia T-shirt. Now, mostly everyone wore a dark pink shirt.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Can you do this?" I said. I jumped back, landing on my hands. I leaped forward and then flipped backwards, landing in a split.

His eyes widened. Keila stood in the corner, "Oh, wow. Hehe...Gigadity."

Now, the election was even. Half and half.

Marshall Lee was impressed as I flipped forward and landed on my feet.

"Getting pretty desperate, huh?" He said.

"Hey. You shouldn't be teasing your date for Saturday's party." I shot back.

"Okay, mom." Marshall Lee sighed. He looked up, "So...does that mean you'll kiss me now?"

"Maybe," I smirked, leaning in. I felt his hot breath on my lips as he leaned closer.

"WHO'S THIS?" Two voices snapped. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me away. I gasped and looked up to see Bonnibel. Marshall Lee had the same greeting from Bruno.

"HEY!" Marshall Lee and I shouted in unison.

"You can't kiss him!"

"You can't kiss her!"

"Why not?" We asked in unison.

"She's with Bonnibel!"

"He's with Bruno!"

Bonnibel grasped my wrist and pulled me behind her. Bruno did the same to Marshall. They narrowed their eyes and faced each other with death glares.

"Stay away from my Musician," Bonnibel growled.

"Stay away from mine!" Bruno shot back.

"Marceline, I - Whoa!" Marshall Lee was cut off as Bruno grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain.

"I know what you're like, Marceline! Stay away from him. I'll keep an eye on you."

"M - MY WRIST!" I cried softly in pain. Thank glob Bonnibel shoved him aside. I rubbed my injured arm and sighed. She grabbed Marshall Lee's neck tie and yanked him down.

"You stay away from Marceline! She doesn't need you ruining her career! I know how you Rocker Guys act like. So just lump off! Or else I'll kick your ass! Marceline is a great person unlike you!"

_What the fuck! Dude, I can date whomever the hell I want! I don't need any prissy betty telling me otherwise. Stop fuckin' threating us!_

"Come on, Marceline!" She huffed. She stormed away.

"Don't mind her. She's pretty mean but she's alright once you get to know her. I mean - She's mean now because she's probably on her perio -"

She dug her fingers into my collar and dragged me away. Once we exited the room, I totally blew my top.

"HEY! I can't believe you did that! You can't tell me what to do!" I cried.

"Uh! Yes, I can. You signed a contract." She rose a piece of paper.

"I did not sign up for this, you little - Ohh...Yeah. Marceline Abadeer. Yep. That's my name."

My full name was written on the piece of paper. I crossed my arms and pouted as she began to give a speech about how responsibility comes before relationships and junk.

"Fine, fine. But once this dumb competition ends, I get to do whatever I want to him." I grumbled.

She giggled, "That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes," I sighed, blushing hard.

I stormed away with her cackle filling my head. I walked out the back door.

"Fine! You can do whatever you want after the contest! Kiss him; make out. Have sex for all I care." She shouted from afar.

Some people my age ran up with sketch pads, "Can I have your autograph? Please!"

"Uh, sure. Whatever tickles your peach," I sighed. I grabbed the pad and pencil, "Who do I make it out to?"

"Just say To Emily Signed the Marceline the Vampire King!" She exclaimed.

I snickered, remembering the song from the band's joke CD. I walked away after signing six more papers for each person.

Keila smiled at me from the entrance of the Student Counsil Office.

"Hey! Bongo and Guy sent letters." Keila exclaimed.

"Nice, so -"

"I read yours."

"Of course. Wanna write back?" I said.

"Sure," She smiled. We sat down and held pencils.

"So...what happened with Bonnibel and Bruno? I walked behind the curtain on stage and saw you and your boyfriend about to kiss when the pink clones came along and ruined it."

"Bonnibel says I can't do anything without her permission until the election is over because I signed a - HEY! Wait a minute! He's not my boyfriend!"

She cackled loudly and sighed after a few deep breaths, "Oh man! That's good." She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "Sucks for you. It's like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy."

"Hmm..." I said thoughtfully.

I rubbed my chin. I looked down at my blank paper. I picked up my pencil:

_Dear Bongo and Guy,_

_Hey, guys! How's it been? It's been pretty great over here! I'm an all A honor  
roll student! Hah! Yeah, right. A-B-C honor roll? Hell yeah! So I got sucke-  
d in Bonnibel's weird fantasy about the Student Body President election. I'm  
not so happy about it. Oh well! _

_Just this morning, I almost lost my life. Nothing unusual. It's like home alr-  
eady, huh? Anyways, I was riding on the red bike from a couple years bac-  
k and something ran across the road! I pressed on the brake but it was too  
hard to stop and the bike slid forward into the lake. I'm still alive! Nothi-  
ng can stop this party animal! Soo..._

_Tell me how life is back at home. How are the clones? Tell them I miss the-  
m. I miss all you guys. Tell Mrs. Pepermint that she can suck it! 'Cause I'm  
a big rock-star over here! I just finished signing autographs for some peop-  
e. _

_Well, the bell's about to ring... I miss you, guys. Please write back. I miss  
you. A lot. I couldn't do anything I do now without you guys. You're my  
boys! I'm nothing without my two favorite boys. Oh, yeah! If you write b-  
ack. I'll tell you about Marshall Lee. Miss you. _

_Signed: _

_Marceline the Vampire Queen :P_

**A/N: I am so sorry, my fans! Or readers. Which ever fits the term better. My band and I just came back from a camping trip and I got plenty of inspiration. As a treat for you lovely and patient waiters, I shall write TWO long chapters and post them in less than 24 hours. Review and read the next chapters soon to come please. **

**- RWE**


	8. Partners in Crime

**Chapter 8: Partners in Crime**

**Marceline's POV -**

I strolled through the street. Last month was weird. With Bonnibel and Bruno telling Marshall Lee and I that we can't...socialize. My head is spinning and my stomach feels weird. I think I might be sick. It's a...bittersweet feeling. I made my way down the sidewalk.

"BOO!" A voice exclaimed. I threw a punch up. Keila let out a yelp.

"The fuck, Marcy! Yeesh. I should just not hang out with you anymore," Keila sighed, rubbing her sore jaw.

"I'm so sorry," I cooed, hugging her.

"You better be."

"Yeesh."

"I have BIG stuff going on. BIG STUFF!"

"What kind of big stuff?"

"BIG STUFF! Anyways...what's with you and your boyfriend?"

"For the millionth time, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Wha -"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?!"

"I don't know. But I got BIG stuff going o -"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Oh, yeah? Fine, Marceline. If you must know, the principal called me in and -"

"Oh, glob. Are you okay? Did you chew you up and spit you out? Are you wearing a shock collar or bracelet? BLINK TWICE IF YES!"

"Marceline, I'm fine."

"YOU BLINKED TWICE!"

THUD! She kicked my shin. I fell to the ground, groaning. Keila helped me up, "That's what you get for punching me. And next, listen to me!"

I limped along side her, "Fine. I'm listening."

"Okay, so the principal called me in. He was about to assign me detention for bringing unauthorized letters to school when the Super Attendent walked in. He loved me!"

"Who doesn't?" I grinned.

"Haha! Yeah! Soo...he was getting mad at Mow and I watched! After awhile, Mr. Mow was forced to be nice to me. As a job, he gave me the oppurtunity to be the most famous mascot for the upcoming Prom dance!"

"Prom is months away."

"I know! I'm supposed to have all that time to do something."

"Like? ..."

She placed on some black shades and a leatherman black jacket with a giant C on the top of her chest. She smirked at me, "The name is Keila Griffin, Black Cupid."

"OH. MY. Fuckin' glob."

Keila jumped for joy, "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and she went on about her plans. Her voice soon faded as I turned and spotted Marshall Lee. It was like a slow-motion part in the movies. He flipped his coal black smooth hair out of his eyes to reveal his dark grey mixed with light red eyes. I actually made a name for the unique color: Gred Stone.

_It's lame. I know._

I watched closely as he strolled by and walked into the school.

"MARCELINE!"

"EEK!" I yelped. I crashed into the brick wall and fell over. Keila jumped on top and examined me.

"You okay, dudet? Usually the only time you hit the wall is after a party," She cackled.

"Oh, shut it and help me up," I growled lowly. Keila shook her head and looked around.

"Nope! Your leg might be broken. Here. Hop in," She exclaimed, grasping an old shopping cart.

"Uhh...whoa!"

With that, she lifted me up and placed me inside. She hopped on the other end and began to pump her foot downward to gain speed. We bolted through the halls.

"EXCUSE MEEEEE!" Keila exclaimed. I couldn't stop laughing. I let out little squeels and she began to speed up. She took a sharp turn and we skid through the Student Counsil Office.

She toppled in and a couple of minutes later, she crashed into a wall. We giggled loudly and she dizzily rose her head above the shopping cart. An old box landed on her and she cackled. She lifted it slowly. Bonnibel's angry face was terrifying!

"Eeeehh..." Keila muttered, pulling the box back over her head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING!? I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF AND YOU TWO THINK IT'S FUNNY TO DO STUPID THINGS? SERIOUSLY! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MATURE HERE?" She screamed.

I nudged Keila and whispered, "Any room in that box for me?"

We giggled and looked at each other.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TWO SO STUPID?" She cried.

"Friends don't let friends do stupid things..." I sighed.

"Alone," Keila added.

We glanced at eachother. We snickered loudly.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING PERFECT COUPLES FOR PROM!"

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Keila hopped out of the cart, lifting the box ever so slightly, "I'm Cupid."

"C - CUPID?"

Bonnibel's face was priceless; fear mixed with anger and shock and sadness.

"Yep," Keila sighed, checking her nails coolly.

"PLEASE DON'T PAIR ME WITH A LOSER!" Bonnibel cried.

"I won't. I've got everything planned. So back off, bubblegum bitch."

Keila grabbed a marker and drew a robot face on the front of her box. She pulled it down over her face, "Hey. HEY! Does this make me look like the guys in the video?"

"Like whom?" A short boy asked. He was a freshmen and his shy friend stood in the corner, holding a camera.

_School newspaper geeks._

Bmo and Neptr; friends since Pre-K. That's what Finn said one time. I didn't really listen.

"From the LMFAO music video!" Keila exclaimed.

"I love that song!" Bmo exclaimed. Bmo had colored his hair white and always wore a thin blue jacket that had printed a video gameboy design on the front. Neptr had brown, curly hair and wore a worn out greyish ripped jacket. A pair of goggles rested in his bushy head full of curly brown hairs. Neptr was taller than Bmo yet they were equals.

Bmo placed on his blue earphones and pretended to be a DJ. He spun invisible records and grinned at us. Finally, he let out some music from his mouth like accapella players do. Neptr joined him.

"PARTY ROCK! YEA! WOOH! LET'S GO!" Bmo exclaimed. They stared at me as they made the music affects with their mouths.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. We just wanna see ya! Shake that!" I sang.

Keila moved her feet in a moonwalk motion except faster. It was a moved called The Shuffle. She moved her feet up and down and moved backwards; The Spongebob.

THUD! She crashed into the wall.

"Maybe, it'll be better if you take off the box," I insisted.

"NEVER!"

Keila rose and ran towards the door. THUD! She crashed into the wall and slid down.

"Maybe I'll just cut holes," She giggled awkwardly. Keila tore off the cart and sighed. Bruno walked in and pulled out some papers.

"Come, Marshall Lee!" He called.

Bruno looked up at Bonnibel.

"Bonnibel,"

"Bruno."

I turned to Marshall Lee.

"Marshy."

"Marcy."

Neptr looked at Bmo.

"Bmo."

"Neptr."

Keila looked around awkwardly. She whispered, "Ahem! Marceline..."

"Oh!" I said, "Keila."

Keila rose and grabbed Bruno's hair, "I AM KEILA GRIFFIN! CUPID OF TIME HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped.

Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake and the rest of the gang walked in.

Keila jumped for joy.

"Oh...what did we just walk in to?" Jake asked carefully. Keila shut the door and locked it. She placed the key around her neck and walked up.

"Everyone. I am Keila Griffin. Cupid of -"

"We know..." Bruno sighed, rubbing his sore head.

"Okay! So...since you guys are my closest friends I want you guys to help me out. I need to practice this..."

"We'd do anything for a friend," Fionna smiled.

Keila pulled a paper from her backpack. She wrote numbers down and placed names in a cup.

"Guys go. Pick a name." She explained, "Your partner will be the name you choose. You will have to go to Prom together and -"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"LET ME FINISH! Yeesh. My cousin's neighbor's friend's cousin's gardener's friend works in a dance studio. We'll meet up at his studio to practice a dance with your partner. At Prom, you will perform at least one dance with your partner. That's it."

"Phew!" Everyone sighed.

"Pick a name." Keila insisted.

"I'll go last," Marshall Lee said.

Lord walked up and pulled out a name, "Lady."

Jake pulled a name, "Cake."

Everything was awkward. Finn pulled out a name and sighed in disappointment. He walked to the back of the room. I snuck a peek at the name.

_Marceline?_

I litterally grabbed a trashcan and barfed.

"You okay?" Keila asked.

I nodded weakly and sat down.

_Just great! I'm stuck with a little kid. Why didn't I get Marshall Lee? Wait. No! I'm fine with Finn. He's a good kid. I don't like Marshall Lee. _

Marshall Lee pulled out a name. He sat next to Finn and Bruno walked up.

He grinned bravely and unfolded the paper to read it outloud, "Bonnibell - Wait! What?"

Keila giggled uncontrollably.

A warm wrapped around my waist. I elbowed the jerk behind me. Sure enough, Marshall Lee pained look was at.

"Is that anyway to treat your dance partner?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. I turned to Finn.

"Whom did you get, Finn and Marshall Lee?" Bonnibel asked.

"I got Marceline," Marshall Lee bragged, placing an arm over me. I didn't have time to hurt him. I glanced at Finn. He unfolded the name, "I got Ember, of course."

Keila snatched it, "Ember and Ethan aren't here." She looked down and covered her snickering mouth, "You got Fionna!"

Finn's face burned red; everyone cackled. I even snickered.

"Wait. Won't this affect the election?" Bruno asked nervously.

"Yes! I don't want to get seen with..._Him_."

"I don't want to get seen with him!" Bruno added.

"I AM NOT A MALE!"

"So you say!" He shot back.

They bickered loudly until I whistled, "HEY! Keila will take us to the studio and as we practice, we'll be unseen. So no one bring this up unless it's in a text or at the studio."

"DEAL!" Everyone exclaimed.

Marshall Lee grabbed my hand. I pulled away, "Just because we're dance partners doesn't mean we're going out."

"What about our date?" He grinned.

My face burned red, "We can't go out until the election ends! REMEMBER?"

He completely ignored me, "So what I'm hearing is that - We can go out after the election."

"Ugh!" I cried, waving my arms helplessly in frustration.

"So..." Bonnibel grinned, walking up to us with her arms crossed. "Dance partners, huh? More like partners in crime..."

"Partners in crime, indeed," Bruno snickered.

I rose my eyebrow mischieviously, "What are you? Dance partners or lab partners?"

I know what you're thinking. Pretty lame. Wait for it...

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER - SHE/HE SUCKS! I HATE HER/HIM! LAB PARTNERS? YEAH RIGHT! NO WAY IN HELL!"

Whoop! There it is!

"Whatevs." I snickered. I walked away and grabbed my backpack. First period was starting. I walked out of the room and into the empty halls. I opened my locker, stuffed my backpack inside and grabbed my books.

My books were worn out; they were new but I guess I've been studying crazily. If I get one bad grade, they'll kick me out of Music Magic.

A hand slammed on my locker. Startled, I spun around. Marshall Lee grinned at me.

"Oh...It's _you_." I growled.

"Ouch, Marcy," He sighed, clutching his invisible broken heart.

"Since when do vampires have hearts?" I asked cleverly.

"Oh. Hah-Hah. Very funny."

"That's why I said it."

"So...you miss me?"

"Miss you? Pfft, please! You wish! I've been doing great."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes!"

"So you absolutely didn't miss me?"

"No! I didn't miss you!"

I looked down. He was only distracting me as he came closer. My stomach grew warm and my breathing increased. I looked up into his gred stone eyes.

_What is that? It's so loud. Is that my heart? Oh, glob. Can he hear it? Please, glob. Don't let him hear it!_

Marshall Lee stared into my eyes. He bit into his bottom lip and came closer. My back was pressed against the cool metal locker. I felt his leg brush against my calve.

"I -" I yelped loudly, startling him. "I - I - I! I NEED TO GO TO CLASS! I HAVE CLASS! CLASS! I'M ALMOST LATE! BYEEEE!"

With that, I dropped my book on the floor and bolted down the hall. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. I released a big breath and looked in the mirror. I walked outside.

"Hey," A voice greeted.

"Eeek!" I screamed. I turned around.

Fionna's eyes widened, "Oh wow. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just...feeling a little warmer today."

"Warm, huh? Tell me about it," She sighed, looking down.

"You okay?"

"...Yes. You know what? No!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...Can you keep a secret?"

"No."

"..."

"I'm kidding!"

"Marceline...I miss...I miss Ethan."

"Awh. Tell me all about it."

"Okay. It's a long story."

I glanced at the time and looked back at her. What did I have to lose? I shrugged, "I got time."

She remained silent for awhile. I walked closer and swept her blonde bangs away from her blue eyes. She looked up and released a deep breath.

Then, she started.

"It all started on the very first day I met Ethan..."

**A/N: That locker part...I got curious. Sorry if I made people uncomfortable but my friend's encouraging me to do more of that kind of stuff. I think I might need to change the rating to M to be safe. The next chapter is coming. I have a test in school in a couple more hours. Please review. Good morning! (Good night)**

**-RWE**


	9. Sugarfull Gum

**A/N: Hello! Wow! Two reviews on one chapter? THAT'S GREAT! A shout-out to ShadowHunted and Gabriella cole for reviewing as soon as you read the chapter. The sweet mystery coming up on chapter 10 is for you two and some of this chapter to. Now, everyone, please sit back and enjoy the 9th installment of Love the Lost. Here's - **

**Chapter 9: Sugarfull Gum**

**Keila's POV -**

I hummed a tune of love with my lips as I strolled down the empty hallway. I stopped to get a drink of water when I overheard Fionna and Marceline talking.

What the - Isn't it first period?

As Cupid, I was the only one allowed to not show up for class as I studied people to find their perfect matches. I held a journal; It was titled: Cupid's Kids! I would write about each student. EACH STUDENT! I got some of their records and since I am Keila Griffin - no need to brag but - I know everyone here at Time High. And they know me.

I scooped my brown long brown hair behind my earlobe and listened closely. My music teacher says I have great hearing. Their voices were slightly muffled.

"Ethan offered to buy me something to eat. A guy's never done that before. Usually, I'm doing the guy things while the boys act like princesses! But when I'm with him...it's hard to describe...It's like I'm -"

"The only girl in the world," Marceline finished, looking down at the floor while allowing her black long hair to cover her grey eyes.

"...yeah," Fionna sighed, adjusting her furry white beanie over her golden blonde locks. "How'd you know?"

"Well, - No. It's nothing. Continue."

"No. Tell me."

"WELL. As long as we're admitting stuff...I think I may - Sort of - Maybe - Just a tiny bit - A small posibility that I have a teeny, itty bitty crush on Marshall Lee," She sighed carefully.

Fionna smiled, "That's great!"

Marceline shook her head, "It's just that..."

Her voice faded. I tuned her out.

Marceline and Marshall Lee? THEY'D MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE! I've got to write this down!

I grabbed my pencil and speed-walked away, looking back only a couple of times to make sure no one followed. I ran downstairs and made my way towards the lockers. I looked down at my work. It was a dialog of the recent conversation I just listened to. I grabbed my tape recorder and clicked the red button.

"Marshall plus Marcel! Awesome! A match-made in heaven. No! A match made in hell. BADASS, YO!" I whispered into it.

"Ugh! I can't believe she's winning! I've got to do something!" A voice cried. I released the red button and crept behind the shadows of the door where the noise was located. Bruno had his head in hands, muttering about his failure. Bruno looked up.

_Oh, glob. Does he see me? Did he spot me? Fuck! So much for being a ninja vampire! _

I was about to walk out in defeat when I heard that familiar sugary voice. I glanced across the room. Bonnibel was standing, coldly.

"What?" Bruno asked, rather sharply.

"I just needed to borrow your test tubes," She shot back.

"They're in the corner," He sighed, pointing towards the end of the room.

She nodded and walked off. Bonnibel bended down and something escaped her backpack. It was a picture. It flew towards the ground slowly. She reached down to grab it. It seemed very important to her.

I narrowed my eyes and released a huff of cold wind. The air brushed the picture away from her clutches and flew above the desk Bruno had been planning his ideas upon. The thin sheet slowly levitated down onto his blue prints.

"Huh?" He asked. He grabbed it.

"No, Bruno," Bonnibel cried. She ran up to him.

"What's this?" He pondered.

"Give it back!"

"Isn't this the picture I gave you?"

"I don't remember! Now, give it back."

"Then, why would you have it?"

"Just give it back."

"I will as soon as you answer me, Bonnibelle."

She sighed and looked at the floor. Blood rushed to her cheeks, "Yes. That's the picture you gave me in Pre-K."

"Ten years?" He asked.

"Y - Yes." She coughed and gained her cool to play off her earlier studder, "I held onto it."

He examined it. I crept slowly across the cold floor and hid beside a desk, crouching down. I snuck a peek at picture. It was a long strip with about four pictures.

Bruno had messy strawberry blonde hair that fell over his eyes; an emo pose with a frown. Bonnibel had short hair and smiled brightly. She wore a pink skirt and a red shirt with strawberries on it. Bruno wore a black jacket and some dark blue jeans. He looked down slightly.

On the next picture, Bonnibel hugged his chest and Bruno blushed deeply.

On the third photo, Bruno hugged her and made a small rock-on sign with his hand. He stuck his tongue out and shut his eyes. Bonnibel made a goofy smile and looked straight forward. It was a funny picture.

Finally, Bruno and Bonnibel hugged each other with deep stares and smiles. Even though Bruno's smile was small, he seemed very happy. Bonnibel, of course, was bright and bubbly.

I hid behind the desk and examined their reactions.

"Can I have it back?" She asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course." He said, handing it forward.

"Thanks," Bonnibel sighed. She walked away but when she reached the door, he stopped her.

"Wait! One question. Why did you keep that all this time?" He asked.

"Oh...um...it really means a lot to me."

"But I never see you look at it."

"Dude! I look at it all the time...when I feel alone."

"..."

"...it was nice seeing you Bruno."

"You too."

Just like that, as she walked away, the room became silent. He stared at his reflection in the sink with a disgusted look.

SPLASH! He threw his fist downward, ruining his reflection. I slid away slowly.

"GLOB! This is stupid. I'M HURTING MY BEST FRIEND'S FEELINGS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE SEAFOOD...she was the only real friend I had...and...nrgh," He sighed.

I bit my bottom lip and rolled out the door. I leaped up and ran into an open locker. Turns out, it was Bonnibel's locker. She slammed the locker shut. After awhile, the hallway cleared out and I sighed.

I pushed the locker open. Nope. Another try. I wouldn't budge! It was locked.

"DAMMIT!" I cried.

I looked down and grabbed my journal. I wrote down my research. Later, I clicked the red button on my recorder.

"Day three: I'm doing great with this Cupid thing! So...I found the perfect match. The sugar freaks! I mean - C'mon! How come we never noticed this before? This is great! Bruno seems to have a troubled past. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it." I said. "He said something about seafood. No wonder he's so crabby. Hehe. Don't worry! I'm going to get to the bottom of the sea of it! Okay, that was lame. Oh well. I'll think of more later."

I released the button and smiled brightly.

"Now...how do I get out of this locker?" I asked. My facial expression changed into a shocked and sadened expression, "HEY! MARCELINE? FIONNA? ANYBODY!"

I frowned worriedly and peeked through the three cuts between the locker..."Kelp."

**Bonnibel's POV-**

"Great! He knows. Ugh. I'm glad this day is almost over." I sighed mentally. I opened my locker to greet some more pictures of Bruno and I. I bit my bottom lip and made sure no one could see. I quickly grabbed my jacket.

"BOO!" A girl with long brown hair popped up from behind my jacket.

"EEEEH!" I screamed, falling back. I landed on the floor and crawled away quickly, slamming my back into the lockers across the hall. Everyone turned and stared. The girl leaped out and grinned at me, waving hi. Her brown bangs covered her left eye, revealing some hairs that she colored blue, red, purple, etc.

"Nothing to see here!" She exclaimed. Everyone shrugged it off and walked away. I shuddered at the thought of her scaring me again. My heart was racing and my blood was still ice cold. My vision became clear and I spotted Keila. She offered her hand to me.

"DUDE! YOU SCARED THE FEATHERS OFF OF ME!" I cried, climbing up.

"Aw, I'm sorry, chicken," She teased.

I shot her a cold look and she quickly shut her mouth.

"I need to get to class," I growled lowly, walking away. I grabbed my books of the floor and stormed into Chemistry Class. I sat down in a random seat in the backrow and sighed. I opened my journal and began to doodle as she reviewed chapter seven. I colored in the girl's hair and stared down at my creation. A girl blowing a bubble from pink gum. Her shirt had a big red heart missing a half.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. I jumped from surprise and quickly covered my journal using my papers. I looked up to see Bruno. His smug grin.

"Hey! Hey! What's up? That's good! Gotta go!" I said quickly and walked away. He grabbed my hand.

"Bonnibel, you sat at my table. You are my partner. You're my science partner," He said. My face burned red and I walked closer. He pulled a seat open and I sat down. He had the test tubes set up and the books on the right pages. I turned to a clean page in my Science Journal and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I slipped into my white labcoat and placed on my glasses then, goggles.

"Okay. Try formula 32XV with H2O and some bleach." I said.

He nodded and poured a green liquid into water and bleach.

"Now, pour formula L.U.V," I insisted, never looking up from my paper.

"Got it," I heard a pouring sound and then, a clank. It was silent save for the scribbling sound of my pencil. "Wait. L.U.V? Like love?"

My face burned red again and I stopped writing for a breath of air. I began to write again, "N - No. ...no. It's not love. It stands for Lotational Oxygen Value meaning a mixed formula of - Of course, oxygen - and -"

He placed a finger on my lips. My stomach felt weird. Everything was freezing cold and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked up into his colored eyes.

_What is doing? What is he trying to do to my head!? _

"I think the formula is gonna need something...sweet," He whispered. My stomach was really feeling sick.

_Oh, glob, I think I'm going to barf._

Nothing came out. I forgot to breath. I released a sigh and opened my eyes to see Bruno inches away from my face.

"Bubblegum breath?" He asked, innocently.

I choked on my words. He smiled weakly and I backed away.

"OKAY!" I sighed loudly. I lowered my voice..."Why don't we see what we can add, shall we?"

I reached over and grabbed the blue book. I opened it and read the chemicals located in everyday items. Bruno came behind me and reached for the book. He opened it to the right page and looked down at me. I smiled weakly with a quick shrug and focused on my work.

"Ahem!" A voice called. I looked up from the book to see Marceline. She was chewing something.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for her to say something.

"Um...soo...Science partners, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. I looked up to see Bruno. He had his arms around my waist and my back was pressed against his chest.

"Oh!" I cried, moving away quickly. The book flew into Marshall Lee's head. He came into the room and the book slammed into his face.

"MARSHALL!" Marceline gasped.

"Partners in crime?" I said before she ran to him. She quickly stopped and stared at me.

"No! I couldn't care less if he was hurt. Or...if he was bleeding. Bleeding out. Maybe even a concussion..."

She ran towards him and kneeled down. Marshall Lee rose and smiled weakly.

"Am I in heaven?" He teased, winking at her. She blushed heavily and shoved him away. I grinned and turned. Bruno rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks were red.

"We haven't finished the project," I insisted. He nodded and walked to the table.

"Well, we do need something sweet." I sighed.

"Huh? Here. Try this," Marceline said, walking over. She spit into the bottle and smoke pervaded the room. The formula turned pink and cooled down. I grabbed a dropper and squeezed it over a piece of fruit. It began to turn pink and melt.

"Wow! It works!" Bruno exclaimed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Hey, Bonny. I guess my spit is just sweet enough to make things melt," She grinned.

"Marcy! Yo, check it!" Keila exclaimed. Marceline walked over and looked at their project.

"What do we add?" Keila asked.

_I need to see this!_

I walked over and examined their work. Marceline grabbed the darkest colored bottles.

"WAIT! NO! THOSE SUPPLEMENTS ARE HIGHLY UNSTABLE!" I cried. "IF YOU USE THEM, IT'LL -"

Marceline poured them inside the bottle.

BOOM! The expirement exploded. Everyone ducked and hid under the tables. Marceline's and Keila's face had black smoke smudges and their hair was blown back. Marceline was frozen of her pouring position. She chuckled nervously.

"It's fine. It's over. Everyone can stand up." She sighed.

On cue, when everyone rose, the expirement tubes combusted. Everyone screamed in shock.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Marceline cried. She ran around the room, looking for some water. She grabbed a broom and slammed the top of it on the fire. The broom caught on fire and everyone screamed again. She grabbed a glass of water and poured it all over the table.

"Phew!" Everyone sighed. The fire was out.

The fire rose again and everyone groaned.

Ember walked forward and touched the flame. It crawled onto her jacket and everyone watched in awe and shock. It crawled onto her hand, not leaving a trace. She crushed it and the flame went out. Everything was quiet as we stared.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!" Keila cried, running around. She crashed into the wall and fell onto her back.

"H - How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Insulation Jacket. It's kind of like plastic over a wire to make sure no one gets injured during the conduction of the circuit -"

"UGH! BORING!" Marceline groaned loudly. I walked towards Bruno and wrapped the test tubes in a special wrap.

"Hey," He whispered. "We still didn't finish the report. Why don't you come over to my house sometime so we could finish."

"Sure," I smiled. The bell rang and he walked away. I caught up with the girls and Keila offered us all a ride. We walked towards the parking lot and we all got into the car. It was Lady, Marceline, Ember, Fionna and Cake. We all listened to the radio and sang along. Marceline drove carefully while singing along.

"Hey, Bonny. How was your day?" Fionna asked, knudging me gently with her wrist. Everyone was still talking so nobody heard our conversation.

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh. It was...sweet."

**A/N: Kat, Kiki, Sora and Kayla. Wow! You guys just made my day. I checked my reviews the day I updated this and I saw all of those amazing reviews. I love you four! As to the rest, thanks for reading! Update coming soon...**


	10. Changed

**Chapter 10: Changed**

**Unknown POV -**

"Hey, Marcy!" I exclaimed, running up to the girl with hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She was growing it out. Marceline was becoming a rocker chick and I was there for her. I hugged her tight and she smiled brightly. We pulled away and walked through the halls of our school.

"So! My band and I -"

"Band?" I teased.

"Yes! I have a band! Don't say it like that."

"Hehe, you know I'm just playing with you?"

"Nope."

We laughed and strolled away.

**Later -**

I walked with her. It was time to go home.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"Sure," She smiled. "Do I have to make you food again?"

"That was only one time, Marcy! Yeesh."

"Suuure."

"I was sick! Cut me some slack."

She clicked her seatbelt and giggled. I grabbed her hand as I placed my freehand on the steering wheel. It wasn't a long ride. I opened her door and we had to walk the rest of the way home since the road was out. I locked my car door and we walked up the hill.

She hummed a song and followed close behind. I spun around and hugged her. She was in shock as I fell to the ground purposely and rolled. We rolled down the giant hill. Marceline slipped from my grip and skid down on her bottom. I slipped and rolled onto my face. I crashed into a tree and Marceline cackled loudly. She turned and crashed into a pile of leaves. Marceline and I crawled to our feet and stared at each other.

"Hey, Jorge of the Jungle! Didn't see that tree again?" She teased me.

I grinned and picked some leaves out of her hair, "Leaf me alone!"

We giggled and ran up the hill. She ran into my house and a gush of wind shut the door behind us.

"Wow, so it's like the world wants us to get it on." I grinned.

"Hehe, not today, bad boy. I'm supposed to help out at the soup kitchen." She sighed, lifting up her backpack.

I frowned and groaned. She rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on my cheek. With that, she ran out and disappeared. My arms felt really cold. I released a rough cough and a heavy sneeze. Everything was dark and very cold; freezing even. I shivered and placed a blanket on my body.

"Blagh! Now it's too hot!" I hissed.

I ripped the blanket off myself and layed down on the couch. Everything was dark.

**-2 Days Later-**

106.8. That's my tempature. I was sweating but my body felt frozen. I had the swine flu and I had to wait in bed for two weeks. I needed to see Marceline. She lended me her kitten for help. "He always makes me feel better," she said when handing me the small kitten. "BUT! You can't let anything happen to him. He's my best friend."

I smiled at the memory and grabbed the kitten that layed next to me on the couch. It was like a small doll because it fit into my two cupped hands perfectly. I held the animal and weakly rose from my bed, releasing a grunt. I trudged outside my house in my pajama pants and muscle shirt. I walked into the cold weather and crawled into my car.

It didn't take long to get to the soup kitchen in the south side of town. Everything was bad in the south side which was my neighborhood. My mom died and my dad left me. I was alone save for my old house on the hill where Marceline lived next to me. I met her when I was fourteen and we fell for each other instantly. I smiled at the thought and glanced at the kitten which was safely behind the seatbelt in the seat next to me. I know it's a little weird.

I stopped the car near the soup kitchen and walked in. Marceline was behind the counter with her friend, Keila. They served poor people in their kitchen uniform. I grinned and walked behind the counter. Marceline poured a big amount of soup in a sick man's bowl, "Glob bless you, Marceline."

"It's your smile that makes it worth it, Lichy." She smiled. He was kind of creepy and skinny. His smile was warm but it formed into a scowl when returning to his seat. Marceline released a sigh. I squeezed her and she let out a little squeel. "Boo!" I cackled.

"You jerk!" She grunted between punches. "You are lucky you're sick!"

My cackle turned into a heavy cough. My cough turned into a wheeze. She frowned, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help but you can't come in here unless you are poor."

I nodded and walked away. My hands were warm; the kitten rested between my palms. I slowly made my way on the bench and sat down to pet the animal.

"What's your name?" I smiled.

The cat yawned and blinked it's tiny little eyeballs at me. It was so cute with it's blue eyes and darkish soft fur. I ran my fingers through it's soft fur and scratched behind it's ears. I reached for it's collar, "Hambo? Wow, Marceline. Weird but cute."

I daydreamed about my girlfriend for awhile.

"Hey," said a scratchy voice. I turned to face a man with a yellow hat and an annoying voice. He was very jittery, "I am Magic Man!"

"Haha, riiight. And I'm a wizard. Come on, Hambo. This isn't real." I grumbled, getting up.

"It just got real, bitch!" He yelled at me. I backed away in shock. He gained his cool and handed me a bag, "This will help you with your cold."

"Um, I'm not an idiot," I growled, walking away.

"Fine! Come back when you realize I'm right!" He yelled.

I placed the kitten behind his seatbelt and clicked it shut. With a quick pat on his head, I moved behind the steering wheel and drove away. It wasn't long till I got home and placed the small pet on the floor. I walked away and threw the bag on the table, setting my head on the tabletop. My head was thumping against my skull and I was sweating while I was freezing.

I rose my head slowly, examing the bag ahead of me. I opened it up and pulled out a glass smoke-pipe filled with some kind of grass. A paper was at the end and examined it. It read:

_Light the pipe at the top._

"Pfft! I don't need this," I growled, resting my head on the cool counter.

My pain only got worst as minutes seemed like hours. The cat strutted back and forth, following a light ray of sunlight, peeking through the curtains of my house. I held the pipe in my hand, shifting it between my sweaty fingers.

What's the worst that can happen?

I lit my lighter and lowered the glass pipe over the flame. I held the end of the pipe in my mouth and waited. Seconds passed and I felt much better. Everything felt softer and the world seemed brighter. I released a sigh of relief and smiled at the kitten.

**Seven Days Later -**

I layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My headache returned. I ran out of the pipe grass to fuel my pipe. I needed more. I sold most of my things to get money for more but it wasn't enough. I walked through my empty house.

_There's gotta be something here to trade! Something! Anything!_

Nothing. My house was completely empty save for the giant bag filled with leaves that I called my bed. I sighed and fell back into my "bed."

There was small taps on the floor that echoed my empty house. Pressure was pressed onto my stomach. The weight pressure moved onto my chest. I looked up and stared into the blue eyes of Marceline's kitten. Hambo purred and pressed his furry cheeks against my cold face. I lifted him up and smiled.

"How about you, Hambo?" I grinned, almost evilly.

* * *

"You did what!?"

"I sold that cat you loved so much. ...to a man living in an alley on the south side."

"THAT WAS MY MOST FAVORITE THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"..."

Marceline bursted into tears, "You idiot! I hate you! You're a crazy jerk and you ruined my life."

That hurt, "B - B - But not all of it!" I cried.

She bared the most terrifying angry/hurt/sad face I'd ever laid my eyes on before yelling, "IT'S OVER YOU SYCHO!"

Marceline shoved past me, grabbed her things and bolted out the door. I ran outside in the rain and watched as she ran away. Her figure became smaller and smaller until she was nothing but a memory. She was gone. I lost her.

...

"Wakey, wakey!" A voice cooed. I looked up and examined my girlfriend's face. She grinned and kissed my lips. I groaned and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We need to talk, Loretta," I sighed, getting up.

"Sure, baby." She grinned.

"No. We need to break-up," I growled, pulling on my shirt.

"W-Wha -"

"I - I...I want Marceline."

"Oh! Haha! That girl that left you when you were a freshman? Oh, please! What does she have that I don't?"

"...you are right. You're smart and nice and beautiful. You're polite and fresh."

"Uh-huh"

I breathed a sentence heavily, "But you're not her."

With that, I lifted my bag up and left the house.

_I lost Marceline. I can't lose her again. Wherever she is, I will find her and I will apologize. I will fall on my knees! I WILL BEG! And I sure as hell won't lose her again. I've changed but I need to make her see that. Somehow._

**A/N: Who could this mystery man be? Review on who you think it is. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Knock You Down

**Chapter 11: Knock You Down**

**Marceline's POV -**

Keila drove her car out of the parking lot as we sang along to the radio. She turned the car into the football field and parked it behind the bleachers. Ember, Fionna and Bonnibel walked out slowly as Cake and Lady ran to find their boyfriends. Keila and I crawled onto the top of her car and jumped, quickly grabbing the top bleacher. Keila lifted herself up with ease and ran downwards, "Catch you at the bottom, Marcy!" She exclaimed.

"Got it!" I grunted. My hands slipped and I quickly moved my grip. My heart was racing and my palms felt ever more sweaty. I tried to reach the car's top to get down but it was too far. I closed my eyes in fear and crawled to the top bleacher. I grasped the metal and tried to pull myself up.

I slipped; a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I looked up to see Marshall Lee's smug face. Never in all my life was I so happy to see his annoying smug face. Marshall Lee grabbed my waist and helped me up. He pulled me close and I stared down, examing at how my life could've ended. I hugged him tight and rested my face on his chest.

"Thank you! Marshall Lee! Thanks," I sighed with relief.

"Any day, Marcy," He grinned. I released him and slid away.

"What brings you to the football game?" He asked.

"Oh. The girls are spending a night at my place and they wanted to check out the game before leaving school," I explained.

"Cool."

He smiled at me. I looked away as blood rushed to my cheeks. Marshall Lee always makes me feel queasy for some reason. I feel weird. Like my stomach feels weird. I feel like barfing. I made the stupid mistake of turning around to face him again. I made a goofy smile and looked away.

_Ugh! Just great, Marceline._

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

I looked down at my outfit: a leather jacket over a white tank-top with a band design printed onto it and some leather boots that shielded my dark blue jeans.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rather sharply.

He shrugged and grinned at me.

"So what! What am I supposed to wear? A parka? So I put on a little something. Is that much of a crime?" I shot back.

"Oh, it's criminal," He sighed dreamily.

We stared at the football team down below. Finn crashed his shoulder into a buff boy's chest, clearing a pathway for Jake whom is holding the ball.

I glared at Marshall Lee. He was blushing! I had to know why! "A - Are you blushing?" I asked, grinning.

"W - Wha- Pfft! No! GOSH! I AM NOT SHY!" He shot back angrily.

"Easy, tiger." I smirked.

His face turned a darker red. Finally, I had my cool back! I had the upperhand.

"Nice socks," I grinned. He glanced down at his purple and black striped long socks. \

"I - I -" His face was fully red.

"Relax, dude. I know how to handle this! We're going to lay down a chill jam," I said.

He nodded weakly and pulled his black guitar on his lap.

"So? Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Hm...how 'bout a love song?" I insisted.

"Hint, hint," He teased.

I forced my blush down and grinned, "Any love songs that you know?"

"Aw, yeah! I've got tons!"

"Okay. Any love songs that don't mention the word 'fuck' or 'get down' or any sex meaning," I shot back.

His face burned red, "Um. Never mind."

"Do you know 'Knock You Down?' It's a song with some edge, dude," I said.

"I love rap! Let's do it!" He exclaimed.

Marshall Lee plucked the strings until he finally found the perfect chord. I opened a music app on my phone and smiled, "Ready?"

He began to play the song and I whispered something in my singing voice, "Heh... not again...Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me..."

He began to rap as I pressed some instrument buttons on my phone's app, "**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have - dessert or disaster**?"

I sang, "_I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I... already won first place.  
I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down!"_

He started to sing the boy part, "**I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say  
Ya'll go ahead  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high  
'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky  
'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent, oh, to the fullest, the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight!**"

I could help but smile at how much the lyrics were true. He looked up at me. I almost lost my place in the song so I just looked down and began to sing again, "_Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down!_"

He nodded, "**Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'  
We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average...**"

He stopped. Why did he stop? I looked up and caught his Gred Stones staring at me. The wind blew my hair to my face and I tried to keep it away. His jaw was slightly dropped as he continued to stare at me. I shook my head with a small smile and began to keep the song going, "_So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoa, whoa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall!_"

I stretched the last part with my eyes closed. I quickly stopped in my singing; I didn't want to show off and I really didn't want any fans to see me. Marshall flipped his guitar over onto my lap and scooted next to me. My heart was racing. I tried to ignore it but there was a feeling in the back of my throat that made me want to squeel at the top of my lungs.

He grabbed my hands and forced them to make a drumming pattern on the back of the guitar. We flipped it over and stared at the football game. Snowflakes began to fall and I plucked the strings of the guitar. I hummed a soft song and looked down. Snow fell into my messy, rocker hair and I couldn't turn to face Marshall Lee; my face was turning red.

"Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down. Just gettin' back up when it knocks you down. Knocks you do-o-own." I hummed softly.

Marshall Lee twined his hand with mine and we turned at the same time. He leaned in and slowly closed his eyes.

_I can't do it! It will end up like last time. I don't want to broken hearted all over again._

_Just tell him you want to be friends, then, Marceline!_

_...I can't say it...I don't want be JUST friends. I want to be...much more._

I felt his cold lips against mine. Everything was so confusing! My head was spinning and my body was feeling weird! Ugh! LOVE IS WEIRD!

_Love? No! Not love. It's a like. A like-like. A lot of like. _

He could tell I was thinking too much about this so he shifted himself under me and I fell between his legs and rested my hands on his chest. My heart was pounding but I knew that for once in a really long time, I really felt loved. Or liked.

We pulled away and my breath appeared in front of me. His face was paler than usual. Perfect time for a tease.

Someone cut me off, "Well you cancel the fourth of July cause we just saw the fireworks!"

My face was burning red and we spun around to see the whole gang, grinning and making kissy faces. There was Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Lord, Lady, Ember, Ethan, Bonnibel and Bruno. My face turned dark red when I realized Keila stood closer, holding a camera. She was the one whom made the firework joke.

"So...seeing anyone special, Marceline?" Fionna teased.

"All hail the Vampire King and Queen!" Bruno and Bonnibel cheered in unison. I quickly slid behind them and pretened to hiss like a snake.

"Let's get a bite to eat," I whispered. Marshall Lee helped me out as I bit into Bonnibel's neck hardly as he repeated the same thing with Bruno. They winced and moved away, examining their neck bites.

"ARGH! Marceline! You could've triggered a blood vein! I could've been dead!" Bonnibel cried.

"Aw, so I missed?" I asked.

Bruno frantically picked at the small cut on his neck, "OH HONESTLY! I'm leaving! Come inside the van when you want more polite company!"

He ran down the bleachers and entered his van.

"So! Who's up for a double-dance-date?" Marshall Lee exclaimed.

"A what-what-what what?" I asked. He stared at me playfully and walked behind Keila.

"Keila! Don't we have dance practice?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I moved it to tomorrow. But, we could still practice at my house," She shrugged.

"BOYS AGAINST GIRLS! RACE YA THERE!" Finn yelled. Jake nodded and they ran down the bleachers.

"Are we really doing this?" Fionna asked.

Bonnibel jumped from bleacher to bleacher, leaving me with Keila and Fionna as the last to get in the girls' van.

"FOLLOW MY LEAD!" Keila shouted. She did some kind of hand signal and threw Cake the keys. Cake started the van and rode quickly into the field, near the bleachers. "NOW!" Keila exclaimed.

She screamed happily and jumped on the rail of the bleachers, sliding down into the moving van which had it's doors open.

"MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DOOOOOO!" Fionna cheered, sliding down slowly into the van.

"VAMPIRE KIIIIIICK!" I exclaimed, riding down the rail on my two feet. I fell into the moving vehicle and the door slammed shut. Cake stomped on the gas petal and we slid into a circle, leaving a donut mark on the field. She sped onto the road and we zoomed to Keila's house. It was really fun!

Ember and Bonnibel held onto their seats tightly, screaming in fear and excitement.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Everyone exclaimed. Cake slowed down and I slammed into a chair, "SHIT!"

She backed up and I slammed into another chair, "CRAP!"

She moved into the driveway and parked. I rubbed my aching head and walked out of the van.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! WE CAN DO IT RIGHT NOW! WOOOH!" Bonnibel screamed.

I slapped Keila, "THAT'S FOR TAKING A PICTURE OF OUR FIRST KISS!"

I slapped Fionna, "THAT'S FOR MAKING FUN OF OUR FIRST KISS!"

I slapped Bonnibel, "THAT'S FOR TEASING OUR FIRST KISS!"

I punched her very hard and she winced, "OW! What was that for?"

"That! ...was for fun. I just really like hitting you."

She angrily charged at me but the girls held her back, "You little -"

"Um, Bonnibel?" Bruno called, stepping out of van. Bonnibel stopped, making everyone face-plant onto the ground, "BRUNO! Um, hi."

Marshall Lee stepped out of the van and held his guitar. Everyone followed Bruno and Bonnibel inside, asking them questions about their relationship.

I followed quickly but was stopped when I felt his arms around my waist. I spun around and placed my hands on his fresh new band T-shirt's printing. I loved new band T-shirts; especially how cool the slick printing felt. I looked up.

"So? Does that kiss make you my girl?" He asked.

"...hmm...does that kiss make you my man?" I shot back, smugly.

"It indeed does so, miss Abadeer." He grinned.

Aw shit. He had me cornered, "So, Marceline. Why can't you just admit it? You're in love with me."

My face burned red, "WHA! N - NO I'M NOT! I - I - I JUST -"

He chuckled warmly. "Oh, shut up."

"Ha! You DO love me."

"NO I DON'T!"

I threw a small rock at him but he quickly moved, "HA! MISSED ME! MISSED ME! Now, you have to kiss me!"

"Ugh! What are you? Five?" I said playfully before pulling him into a kiss.

**Next Fall -**

"Okay, so everyone has the foot steps right so all we need to add is the music!" Keila exclaimed, reading a footstep map.

We nodded and joined our partners. Keila has been working us all since last Winter when Marshall Lee and I shared our first kiss. She seems very worried about the whole Prom thing. I've never seen her worry about anything before. Anything!

"Why so bossy, Keila? Prom isn't for months." Bonnibel sighed.

"I know but...I kind of signed you all up for the PromComing Dance on friday..." She muttered.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"BUT TOMORROW'S FRIDAY!"

"And today's my party! So...time to go..." Jake said, pushing Finn out the door. "See you all tonight!"

Thirty minutes of silence later, I spoke up.

Marshall Lee and I held hands. "No one is going, are they?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Great, now I have to go and be the sexy one at the party! Later, guys!" I grumbled.

"It's glob's fault for giving you that body," Marshall Lee grinned.

I winked and walked out the door. I pulled on my grey beanie over my slightly curled black hair and my loose blouse that was drooping from my shoulders to reveal my bra strap. My dark blue jeans on the other hand were old since they were ripped at the knees and I completed the outfit with some fall colored converse. I leaped on my skateboard and rode down the street.

Finn and Jake's house wasn't far. It was actually quite close to Keila's house. It takes about half an hour to get there. I skid into the driveway and jumped off my board. I ran into the house and danced around.

"WOOH! Shake it!" I laughed, moving around.

Jake walked up, "Marceline! We need to make room for the others."

I looked at Finn who was boredly resting on the couch with a half inflated ballon in his mouth. He frowned and glanced at the time.

"When does the party start, Jake?" I asked.

"At four fifty-five."

"Ah-huh. And what time is it?"

"Um...Party Time?"

"No! What time is it?"

"Eight fifty-nine."

Everything was silent, "um, let me break this down for you, Jake...NO ONE IS COMING TO YOUR PARTY!"

His facial expression became sad. "Why not? Maybe they are just fashionably late?"

"Um, four hours late?"

"...no one is coming."

I collasped into the couch. "Hey, look on the bright side. You got me a good work-out. You can hold onto that thought, buddy," I assured him.

He fell into his chair.

"But why not? I had chips and dip and soda!" He cried.

"Jake, I'm an awesome rocker-chick so I'll just explain how to make an awesome party."

"Okay!" He exclaimed.

I rose and walked around, "Pick up your pencils and take some notes. Class is now in session!" I smirked.

"Ready," Finn cheered.

"Okay! Top five rules. Number five: You need friends."

"Check!"

"Number four: You need snacks especially beer."

"Check!"

"For you cool people, Number three: No parents allowed!"

"Check!"

"Number two is very important. You need guests with breasts and MINE don't count."

"Oh...not check."

"And rule number one! YOU NEED MUSIC! THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF ALL!"

"Not check."

Finn rose and wrote down some ideas.

"How 'bout we have an awesome party on Saturday?" He yelled.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"YEP!" Jake smiled.

We rose and walked out of the room.

"Any song suggestions?" Jake asked.

"Um, yes," my face burned red and I scratched my head. "C - Can you play Knock You Down? It's for someone special."


	12. Fairytale Dreams

**Chapter 12: Fairytale Dreams**

**Marceline's POV -**

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. I sat on my bed in a towel with my hair drooping down my shoulders, completely dry. I had no idea what to do. Tonight's the PromComing dance! I bit my bottom lip. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine.

"Marceline! You ready yet?" Keila shouted through my door.

"N - No!" I cried, blushing.

"Damn, girl. Hurry the fuck up," She sighed. I heard her footsteps when she walked away. I took a deep breath, another look in the mirror and ran into my closet. I pulled on my solid dark lavender dress that my dad bought me before he...passed away. I flipped my hair to the side. It was naturally curled so I was ready. After a few touch ups, I walked up to my mirror.

A small smile formed at my mouth. I sat down and glanced at the framed picture on my desk. It contained my father in his suit with me under his arms, hugging my mom's cat which was huge. Turns out, that cat was pregnant and a couple of weeks later, Hambo entered the world.

Tears formed at my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and planted a kiss on the picture. "Thanks, dad," I said. "For the dress and everything else."

I sniffled and quickly exited my room. Keila walked up to me and smiled, "Ready?"

She wore jeans and a bant T-shirt. I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you get to wear that?"

She shrugged, "'Cause I don't have a date."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

We walked outside to greet the cool, fresh air. "Easy, Marceline. I'll change to make you happy."

"Make me happy, then."

"Fine. Yeesh."

Keila ran inside and five minutes later, came out with a black party dress. I smiled and nodded. Keila and I got into the car and drove away. On the way, we stopped to pick up Ember and Fionna. Fionna ran into the car followed by Ember.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!" Ember snapped, getting into the car.

"What?" I asked.

"JUST DRIVE!" She ordered.

"I can't! The keys won't work!" Keila cried.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" She yelled.

"Ow, dude. You just yelled that right in my ear," I grumbled.

"He's coming!" Fionna yelped over my last sentence. Everyone was talking at once.

"I can't!"

"HURRY UP!"

"Ember, stop yelling in my ear!"

"He's coming!"

"It won't work!"

"WHY NOT?"

"STOP FUCKIN' YELLING IN MY EAR!"

"HE'S FUCKING COMING!"

"WHO?" Keila and I shouted.

"MY FUCKING DAD!" Ember snapped.

A tall and very buff red haired man ran up to the car.

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S HUGE!" I cried.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" They yelled. Keila was panicking. I shoved her aside, pried off the bottom of the wheel with two hands and grabbed a handful of wires. I sunk my tooth into one and snapped them with another. The car shot straight through! The man almost had us but we zoomed away too quick. Keila grabbed the wheel and steered. I grabbed my hairclip and snapped it over the wires to keep them together.

I moved up and collasped into my chair, releasing a big breath. Everything was quiet. "WHAT THE FUCK, EMBER?" I asked.

"My dad. He said yes then he said no then he said yes again. At the last minute, he told me no. I'm just super tired of this shit!" She cried.

"Dude, that fucker was huge!" Keila laughed nervously.

Keila stopped the car at the school's building. My heart was racing. I rested my head in my hands.

"Can you guys forgive me?" She asked.

"Yeah," We all groaned.

"I need a drink," I said. I opened the car door and stomped inside the school's backdoor. The girls followed. We walked up the stairs of the basement and walked downstairs again to get to the gym. Fionna and Ember were really excited. They ran downstairs and onto the dance floor. I pushed past the beads that drooped from entrance.

The dance was wonderful! Every single detail was perfect. The purple table in the corner with every single snack. The whole gym was dark save for the lazer lights and beams of red, purple and green lights combined. Every girl was in a dress and every boy wore a suit. It was just like Prom. The music was especially great since Keila and I picked it out. A smile formed on my lips.

I looked around for my friends. Ember and Ethan were together, working on the dance moves. They were barely invited to do the dance a couple of weeks ago. I hope they do okay. Ethan wore an orange suit and Ember wore a fancy red and orange dress. Finn and Fionna wore there beanies which revealed some of their blonde hair. Finn wore a blue tux and Fionna wore a blue and white dress. I searched around some more. Cake and Jake were dancing there hearts out. Cake wore a yellow dress while Jake wore a yellow tux. They all seemed to match. Ethan flipped his cape. "Nice touch, dork." I snickered to myself. I looked down at my outfit. A red strap was around my waist and I wore red long high heel boots.

I looked around for Bonnibel and Bruno. I knew they had to be wearing red or something. Nope. They both wore pink. Bonnibel wore a pink dress with a light purple bow around her waist. Bruno wore a dark pink tux with a long tail and some spats. To top it off, he wore a light purple bow tie around his neck. I smiled warmly, staring down at my friends. They were all so happy.

I decided to join them. I walked down the metal stairs, getting more attention than I wanted. Everyone turned slowly at the girl whom was causing the noise of metal.

_Ugh. Bad day to wear heals._

My face burned red as I continued down the stairs. I got to the floor and kept walking.

"Woo! How 'bout you and me, Marcy?" Donny grinned.

"I don't think so, tough guy," I smirked, still walking.

"Mmm! Hey, hot-stuff!" Shelby said. He was just teasing me playfully. He was cool like that.

"Not today, Shell," I smiled. I walked up to the snack table and poured myself a drink. I took a big gulp and placed it down on the table, waiting for it to kick in. I'm a strong drinker but it takes at least one drink for my troubles to go away.

"Ahh," I sighed with relief. I took another drink.

"Marceline," a voice said. I placed the cup down, wiped my mouth and spun around.

Marshall Lee faced me. My heart began to race again. My smile grew. He sighed, "Wow."

"I mean just - Wow."

I smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Oh, I like it alright."

I giggled and examined him. He wore a dark purple tux without the jacket, a red tie, and red long boots that shielded his matching pants.

We were matching, too! I smiled even more at my excitement.

"You look beautiful, Marceline," He blurted out, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, playah," I smiled.

"Whoa. Who's the hotty?" A voice asked. We turned to see a boy with messy brown hair and a black tux.

"Kuro, meet Marceline. The girl of my dreams," Marshall Lee said, grabbing my hand and extending it to Kuro.

"Pleasure's mine, Marceline," He said, kissing my hand. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"So? I finally get to meet 'er. You know, Marceline, Marshall here, talks about you a lot! I MEAN A LOT! I'm not kidding." He said.

"N - No, I don't! I don't talk about you a lot!" Marshall Lee cried.

"He sings songs about you and talks about you at night! He loves your -"

Marshall Lee covered his mouth, backing away, "Hehe, excuse us for a moment."

"Knock yourself out, dude. I'm going to get another drink," I smiled. I grabbed my cup and gulped down the liquid as they talked far away.

"Marceline?"

I turned to face Bruno. He walked up to me and kneeled on one leg. He kissed my hand and rose. My face turned red weirdly! I giggled nervously.

"You look lovely, Marceline," He smiled warmly.

"Thanks, dude," I said, giggling.

"Save a dance for me, will you?" He asked.

"Sounds large," I said.

"YES! So very, large." He exclaimed.

"Okay," I sighed.

"HAHHH-HAAH!" He cheered. He looked a lot like a prince. Wow, that sounded lame. Bruno was joined by Cake, Fionna and Bonnibel.

"We're back," Marshall Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah. As I was saying! Marshall Lee loves -"

"Hey, Marcy," A voice called out. Keila joined me with a drink. Kuro stopped talking.

"What are you supposed to be? Cupid?" Keila asked between gulps as she pointed to a pair of wings on Kuro's back.

"Um, yeah. SOMEONE told me it was a costume party," He growled, looking at Marshy. Marshall shrugged it off.

"You wanna see my cupid dance?" Kuro asked. He began to dance around and move his arms with him. He stopped and looked at her weirded out face.

"..."

"That was awesome! Dance with me, cupid man!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. They ran on the dance floor.

"You're taking the non-drunk shift," Keila whispered before.

I made a face and sighed, placing my drink down. "That's the end of my night."

After thirty minutes of talking to Marshall Lee, Bonnibel and Bruno stepped on stage.

"We are happy to announce that -"

"The vote was a tie."

"So, I, Bruno Gumball,"

"And I, Bonnibel Bubblegum,"

"Do declare to use the name of student body president -"

"As a partnership."

Everyone clapped,

"Okay, everyone! Bruno, Secret-Black-Cupid, and I have a treat for you."

"Please welcome your entertainment! Dancing Soul Six!"

Everyone clapped, again.

I held onto Marshall Lee's arm tightly with excitement. First up, Cake and Jake. They grabbed hands and did a jazz dance. It was kind of funny for me but everyone else loved it.

"Maybe if you stare hard enough, they'll fall," Marshall snickered.

I punched his arms.

"Kidding! Kidding!" He laughed, rubbing his arm. "You punch hard."

Next, Lord and Lady. Lady grabbed his hands and they twined together. Music began to play and the moved side to side.

"Tango!" I guessed before Marshall.

"Dammit," He sighed in defeat.

Lord ended with a quick dip and they ended their dance. I took a bite of a nacho and Marshall bit into the other end. My face burned red and I pulled away.

"NEXT UP," Bruno announced.

"Ember and Ethan!" Bonnibel finished.

Ember and Ethan were far from each other. It was an indian kind of song. They moved quickly around in a circle. It did look fun. They finally joined each other and Ethan leaned in close, centimeters away from her face. The music faded away until it finally kicked in loudly and Ember pushed him back. It was a part of the dance and he landed on his hands. He jumped up and did a backflip, staring into her eyes. They danced around and the song was getting louder. Finally, the song ended in a beat and they ended up pressed against each other as Ember was dipped. They rose and took a bow to which everyone clapped.

Finn nervously approached Fionna. They circled each other. It was a spicy kind of tango. Finn held a rose in his mouth. He kept his hands near her waist yet never touched her at all. She kept her arms straight down, staring straight into his eyes. They moved in circles. The music heated up and Fionna finally grabbed the rose in his mouth. I smiled excitedly at how good they were. Finn grabbed her hands and they looked towards the left, moving in the same direction. I shut my eyes and listened carefully. They were talking.

"Can you do this?" asked Fionna.

"Yes, we've been practicing. Just do it," said Finn.

Fionna took a step back and Finn replaced her foot with his. They were pressed against each other as Finn did a wave with his body. Fionna continued the wave and lifted her left foot behind her. Finn grabbed her hand and spun her forward. She rolled back and landed in his arms. They moved together quickly and Fionna ran forward. She gave him an unsure smile. He nodded; determined.

Fionna released a big breath and ran towards him.

"Is she gonna do it?" Marshall asked.

"They're not doing it," Keila shook her head.

"She's not going to make it!" Cake cried.

"Finn can't carry her," Lord said.

"Fionna can't maintain the form!" Lady added.

"Shut ya face! They've been practicing!" Jake barked at all of us.

"Oh, glob! She's doing it! They're doing it!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me," Finn mouthed towards Fionna. She shut her eyes and ran faster.

Fionna leaped up and Finn caught her, lifting her up. The spotlight beamed down on them. We all watched in awe as Finn and Fionna stared at each other. Finn slowly placed her on the floor. Everyone cheered loudly.

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" Marshall and I cheered. Finn and Fionna ran over.

"DID YOU SEE US?" They cried.

"At first, I was scared! But Finn caught me!"

"I CAUGHT HER!"

"Wooh! IT'S -"

"MATHAMATICAL!"

"ALGABRATIC!"

Bruno and Bonnibel stepped up.

"Wait, what dance are they doing?" I asked.

"Salsa!" Keila grinned.

My face lit up! Marshall casually hugged my waist and kissed my forehead. I smiled warmly and looked straight forward. Bonnibel blushed and grabbed his hand. Bruno spun her in circles and she fell back into his arms. He pressed his body against her and they moved carefully. She spun around and pressed a finger on his chest. He backed away and kept his hands up in defense. Bonnibel spun around and walked forward. Bruno grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She layed her right hand on his chest. In the end, she slid under his legs while grasping his palms tightly. Bonnibel stood; back to back with him and Bruno lifted her up on his back. They spun around slowly and twined their hands together, pressing their foreheads together while shutting there eyes. The song ended.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. They took a bow and ran off the dance floor.

"Show time," Marshall Lee whispered. Marshall led me onto the dance floor and intertwined palms.

"It's the waltz!" Keila exclaimed. They hushed her down.

I placed my hands on his shoulders. Marshall grabbed my waist. I pulled him closer and he gulped. The music began and we moved our feet in a correct pattern.

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3," I chanted under my breath, looking down at my feet. Marshall tipped my chin upward so I could look him in the eyes.

"Move with the music, Marcy," He whispered. I focused and heard the music say the pattern. I looked up in his gred stones and smiled shyly. The song ended and he dipped me slowly. Slowly, he brought me up. We took a bow and walked towards our friends.

"So cute!" Fionna squeeled.

"Shut it, blondie. I'm your ride home," I grumbled.

"Yeesh. Fine, fine. Gosh," She growled, walking closer.

"Hello, hello!" Bruno cheered.

"In honor of our dances," Bonnibel added.

"We've decided to play a slow song for all you young lovebirds out there," Bruno said.

"So grab a partner and hold them close,"

"Real close."

They smiled and shared a giggle, "Here we go!"

A song began to play. It was by Christina Perri; A Thousand Years. Good song. Real nice.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked. Bruno offered his hand to me.

"Sure, dork," I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we danced together slowly. I layed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't feel weird. It was a friend dance. I looked up and smiled. He shrugged coolly and smiled back. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Mind if we trade?" Marshall insisted. Bonnibel stood behind him.

"Pleasure's mine," Bruno said. He joined Bonnibel and Marshall grabbed my hand.

It was barely the first verse when we finally got into our dancing stance. We were basically pressed against each other. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I placed my head on his chest and we moved together.

_I think...I like-like-like him. _

_The correct word is L.O.V.E. Love._

_Love? I think so. Ugh. I can't do this love thing. I like to fuck around. I can't handle a love._

_You handled -_

_I know but that's different! _

_You're in love. Just admit it._

The song ended and another slow song started.

Don't Go by Fascinoma.

_...no...forget it...I just really hope he doesn't say something stupid._

"This is like a fairytale," Marshall purred with his sexy voice.

My heart skipped a beat. The song continued.

We danced through the night.

"_Give back my stuff, give back my heart. Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go.._." The song faded away.


	13. Teenage Daylight

**A/N: This is an EXTRA long chapter. More than 6,000 words. One warning: Rated M**

**Chapter 13: Teenage Daylight**

**Finn's POV -**

"Let's see. Coke? Check! Music?"

"Check!" Fionna exclaimed. She did a backflip from the top of the stage on the patio and landed near me. The party was being held in our large backyard. To get to the backyard, you'll have to open the slide door from inside the kitchen and you'll end up on our patio. The stage was at the end of the patio. The snack table was pressed against the wooden fence. A tree was in the far corner where a tree house sat on top of.

Fionna smiled and handed me her phone, "Which dress do you think it better?"

"A dress?" I asked.

"Yeah. For Ethan," She said.

"Don't wear a dress for him. Just be yourself. You'll be perfect," I smiled.

She blushed deeply and we sat there in silence.

"I GOT THE BEER!" Marceline screamed, running in.

"You drank some didn't you?" I asked.

"WHA - PFFT! NO! D - Don't you trust me?" She cried, swaying back and forth.

We shook our heads.

"H - Hey, do you have some pretzals? How do you say that? HAH! I forgot. I need some pretzals to sober up," She said.

She sat on Fionna's lap and fell asleep.

"Um, I kind of owe her. I'm going to take her home. See you tonight, kay, Finn?" She said.

"Sure. Save me the last dance?" I insisted, looking up from my clipboard.

"Of course," Fionna giggled. She helped Finn across the street and into Keila's house.

"Let's see...Snacks. Check! Beer? Check!"

I found a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Finn and Jake, mumsie and I will be gone for a long time. I trust that Jake will handle things at your party._

"No parents? Check! Okay! Let's see. What's next? Guest with...breast."

My face blushed deeply.

"Marceline says hers don't count. So...we have Keila, Bonny, Lady, Fionna...I don't feel comfortable doing this anymore."

I checked yes at the box anyways.

"SO! Best party ever!" I exclaimed.

"It's almost about to start," Jake said, walking in. I jumped in shock and spun around. "Okay, so...let's see..."

"Everything's set up, my bud! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"PARTY TIME!"

"No, I mean - What time is it?"

"Oh, it's five! One more hour, bro." I said.

"Sweet. Let's get ready, shall we?"

"HECKZ YEAH!"

**Marshall's POV -**

I rustled my hair to the side. I moved it to the other side.

"No, that's not it," I grumbled.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

I jumped in shock when Kuro entered my bathroom.

"DUDE! I COULD'VE BEEN CHANGING! KNOCK!" I cried.

"Whatevs," He growled. "Scoot! I need the bathroom."

"Use your own!" I snapped.

"No way! I need the mirror."

"Since when do you need a mirror?"

"Hey. I have to look good for my sexy lady."

"Lady?"

"Hell yeah. I'm totally doing her."

I grabbed his shirt, "Spill your guts, punk."

"Weeeelll, I don't want to brag but! Hehe, her name ryhmes with Meila and starts with a K," He grinned.

"WHAT? YOU? You're fuckin' my girl's best friend?"

"Of course. She's totally nuts for me."

I grinned, "So. You won't mind if I call and ask 'er?"

"Not at all."

I clicked a button on my phone and showed him the picture of a girl with long black hair. It was Keila making a rock sign and sticking her tongue out.

"Ask her."

"I will."

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"NOTHING!" Kuro slapped the phone out of my hand.

"THE FUCK? DUDE! THAT WAS MY ONLY PHONE!"

"I'll buy you a new one. Let's go! The party's about to start." He ran out. I wore a plaid red and black dress shirt with a black neck tie. I flipped my hair to the side and pulled up my dark blue jeans. My red converse and black fedora seemed to complete the outfit.

"Ready!" I shouted, stomping downstairs. Finn and Jake's house was across the street from Kuro's and my house. Kuro wore a grey dress shirt with some blue jeans. We ran across the street and knocked on their door. Jake answered it, wearing lamp head.

"WOOOH! PARTY!" He exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Kuro stuck his tongue out and bared a rock sign. I glanced at the sun. It was setting. I smiled and walked inside the giant house. Some people were already drunk but others danced around happily.

"LOOK AT ME!" Finn exclaimed. Everyone looked up at the top of the staircase. Finn stood on the rail and jumped up, grabbing the crystal glass chandelier. He spun around and did a backflip to land clean.

"WOOOOT!" Everyone cheered. Finn took a bow and ran outside the backdoor. I followed and marveled at their work. Tiki torches were lit and the snack bar was fully decked.

"I'm gonna go steal one of their beers," Kuro snickered.

"Got it," I said.

He ran up and opened a few beers. I looked around; over the crowds and the couples.

"Excuse me," I grumbled, shoving past people. I spotted her. She was dancing with her best friends near the speakers in the back.

I smiled and ran through the crowd. When I reached the speakers, she was gone! I frowned and looked around.

"Miss me?"

I spun around to face Marceline's smug face upside down. She had her legs wrapped around a tree branch in the treehouse above.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." I shrugged coolly.

"Hm...maybe this will remind you."

She grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine.

Just as I was about to really get into the deep, long kiss, she pulled away and smirked.

"Maybe I did miss you," I blurted out.

"Nice to know my boyfriend cares," She giggled.

Boyfriend. That word got to me.

"S'up, Spiderman." Kuro smirked, walking past us.

"Mary Jane." Keila greeted me, walking with Kuro.

"Oh, hah-hah. Very funny, punks," Marceline grumbled.

"Heads up," Finn yelled, throwing a football. It hit Marceline's gut, causing her to fall. I didn't know what to do. It was too quick.

I just stuck my arms out and ended up catching her. She grabbed onto me and blushed deeply. I carried her bridal style. My face was light red yet my smirk stayed plastered on my face. Marceline climbed off me.

"Thanks. For saving my life. Again," She chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, babe," I smirked.

Her blush grew darker.

"So...you dance?" I asked.

"Of course I dance! That's the best part about music! Dancing."

"Oh yeah? You want to show me some moves?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Hehe, that only works for me, princess."

"I - I am no princess!"

"Sure your arent...cupcake."

"Argh! No pet names!"

"No can do, princess. That's not how I roll."

Her face was dark red.

"You're wearing make-up?"

"Um, y- yes! I am a girl after all."

"Yeah but you look better without it."

I had her. She was extremely shy. Her confused face was replaced with a smirk and pure smug.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I grinned.

She pulled me near the speakers and we danced together with the pop music pouring out. She pressed her backside against my chest. I scooted closer, filling in the gap between us. She began to dance and I felt weird.

_Dammit! This no time for a stiffy!_

Clearly, my body disagreed. "M - MARCELINE! I - I - I NEED TO TELL FINN SOMETHING!" I blurted out. I ran away, leaving Marceline to shrug and dance next to Keila.

**Bonnibel's POV -**

I looked around shyly. I wasn't used to parties like this.

"Hey, sexy!" A voice shouted. My face burned red as I spun around to see Marceline; centimeters away from my face.

"Marceline!" I huffed. "ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"Nope. Not yet. Thanks for reminding me," She turned to Keila. "You're taking the shift, you little punk."

"Ugh! ...gladly."

She danced near me, "C'mon, Bonny! Live a little!"

"Haven't you ever been to a party?" Marceline asked.

"I - I've been to tons!" I growled.

"Really? A party that doesn't involve adults, awards or books."

"..." My mind drew blank.

"Nevermind that!" Marceline shouted over the music, "Dance with me!"

She grabbed me and spun me around.

After two songs, Keila interrupted us.

"Bruno's here!" She exclaimed.

"Figures. So, Bonnibel, have fun with your little boyfriend and I'll have fun with mine," Marceline smirked.

"H - He's not my -"

Bruno grabbed my hand shyly. I was in shock that he was near; luckily, I didn't say anything that would hurt his feelings.

"Have fun, Bubble-butt," Marceline cooed, patting my head. Keila and Marceline escaped the group and ran away.

**Marceline's POV -**

The party was sick! I loved it.

"WOOH! SCREAM QUEENS!" I yelled before jumping into the pool.

Everyone turned and gasped. They stared at the water, looking for me. I shot out and smiled.

"What'cha waitin' for? C'mon!" I exclaimed.

"PARTY TIME!" Fionna screamed. She dove into the water followed by Ember. Mostly everyone jumped in. Good thing the pool was so big.

I climbed out and examined my outfit. It was a black and red striped tank-top with blue jeans. My messy black rocker hair was now soaked. Lastly, I wore my new black leather boots.

"Oh, well. Nothing a little duck-tape can't fix." I shrugged.

"How great is duck-tape? Let's talk about duck-tape!" Keila said.

I turned; Marshall Lee walked up.

"H - Hey," He blurted out. His face was so red.

"Embarrassed much?" I teased before taking another sip of my beer.

"Yep. Wanna try that 'dance' again?"

"D - Dance?"

"Yes, with me."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Let me finish! I guess rhymes with 'oh, yes'!"

"Nice save," Keila said, looking into her cup for some left over juice.

"Well, I am clever," Marceline whispered smugly.

Marshall held his hand out to which I grabbed. We danced along to the song Party Rock by LMFAO.

**Fionna's POV -**

Hours passed. I looked at the time. It was 6:58. The party was still going strong and the music was louder.

The party was basically begging for a police visit. Cake danced crazily.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong," Jake said.

"I've been doing it for years!" She shot back.

"Like this!" He moved his arms with a strict force and rythem.

"Like this!" Cake snapped, moving her body.

"Woot! Dance battle!" Finn laughed.

"YEAH! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" Everyone chanted.

Cake was going strong as Jake watched, waiting for his turn.

Finn was laughing crazily. I turned to face Ethan. He wore oven-mitts.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hi," I replied, scooping some blonde hair behind my ear.

He grabbed my hand using the oven-mit.

After awhile, he came closer.

"You wanna...hug?" He asked.

"Y- Yeah." I nodded.

"WHOA! STOP RIGHT THERE! Fionna, you're gonna get your blooping face burned off!" Finn cried.

"I want to hug Ethan!" I whined.

"Hmm...wait here."

Finn ran inside and came back with some foil.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Ethan sighed.

"Do you want the hug or not?" Finn snapped.

"Yes, I want the hug," He blushed.

Finn nodded and wrapped the foil around me.

"Ready!" He exclaimed.

I walked up to Ethan. Our faces turned red and we looked away shyly.

We both turned at the same time and he hugged me tight.

I melted into his arms.

Just like the first time I met him.

Minutes later, Marceline caught up with me and offered me a drink.

"No, thanks. I don't drink." I sighed.

"Don't or won't?"

"Don't."

"Don't or can't."

"Can't."

"Can't or wan't."

"...you're drunk aren't you?"

"I'm getting there, baby girl," She said coolly.

"I'm not drinking."

"Fine! I'll just go and -"

She grabbed my mouth and poured a big drink of vodka, beer, and liquior combined. Minutes passed and she ran out of the stuff. I pulled away and gasped for air.

"MARCELINE!" I cried.

"Hey! ...you are welcome."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed silently.

"Whoa. It's kicking in! Can you see me?"

She was right. My vision was beggining to blurr and she was fading away.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and control your breathing."

I followed her orders and found much pleasure instead of pain.

My head wasn't aching. It actually felt better.

I smiled, "Pass me another, Marceline!"

"That's the spirit!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Marcy! Guess what? Finn is totally wasted! He thinks he's in some kind of land where Bonnibel is named Princess Bubblegum and Jake is his dog side-kick! It's hilarious! He thinks he's an adventurer and he thinks the breadsticks are swords!" Keila laughed, running up.

Finn followed and gasped.

"VAMPIRES!" He cried.

"Cover yourself, Fionna! You'll be safe! I'll handle these two!" Finn said boldly.

Marceline crossed her arms and grinned, "Bring it!"

He pulled out a long breadstick and let out a battle-cry. He slapped Marceline with the bread.

She made a bored face and bit into the "sword". He gasped in shock and backed away.

"Don't worry, kid. I don't drink blood. I eat shades of red," Marceline said. She bit into a strawberry and drained the color.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, walking away.

I grabbed another drink.

**Hours later -**

Everyone was dancing and the others passed out in pure drunkness. I couldn't remember too much. Finn met me near the stairs.

We enjoyed the music and spat rap verses. He laughed at my goofyness.

The world seemed to become silent. I turned and saw Finn's centimeters away from my face. He was doing in on purpose.

"Well!" I said, not moving with a smug smile. "I think I should go. I'm drunk enough."

I walked upstairs and moved away. I washed my hands in the sink and walked back.

I held out my hand for a handshake that meant 'goodbye'.

"Really? A handshake?"

"Yep," I smirked.

"Wow, Fionna."

His hands found their way to my waist.

"Your hands are on my waist."

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice."

"Well, I did. So can you move them?"

I looked up and he leaned forward. Our lips met and he pushed me against the closed door.

The door opened and we fell on his bed. We deepened the kiss as he ran his hand through my hair, removing my white beanie.

I heard a click as if he shut the door using his foot.

**Keila's POV-**

_Wonder where the two blondies are. Oh, well. What could happen?_

I sipped my beer and looked around.

_Party's still awesome._

Bonnibel and Bruno were talking.

_Let's see what this is about._

I scooped my hair behind my ear and listened carefully. I had that kind of gift.

"No, way! Poison zanoids are much more important than XXYTZ's!"

"I disagree, Bonnibelle. The formula is proven to cause heart attacks."

"Poison Zanoids are much more deadly."

"Belladonna is -"

"Deadly Nightshade!"

"Yes,"

"What if we -"

"Combine XXYTZ's and Zanoids together with -"

"Belladonna. The outcome will be extremely deadly! Is it even stable enough to be able to test?"

"What will we name such discovery? BellaNoidsXTYZ!"

"Perfect!"

He raised his hand, "High five."

"I am happy to share these digits with you, Bruno."

She slapped him a high-five.

_Wow, this is boring. _

"Such a brilliant idea, Bruno."

"Not at all, Bonnibelle. If it hadn't been for such great brains like yours, I wouldn't begin to think about it."

"Nonsense. You are capable of more than you think."

"Thank you. Not bad for a little girl."

_WHOA! Stop the presses! What did he just say?_

"What did you just say?" Bonnibel asked.

"Not bad for a little girl."

"I am not a little girl! I am a grown woman."

"Oh, please. You cannot fit the terms of that word."

"UGH! Who do you think you are?"

"I! Am a man. What are you?"

"URGH!" She hissed with pure hatred. "What's it gonna take to prove you wrong?"

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Bruno!"

Bruno's eyes widened. He began to laugh. Laugh crazily. Bonnibel's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

She yelled something smart to him but he kept laughing. I walked closer until I was behind the angry girl.

"Whoops!" I lied, tripping her as she took a step forward. She fell on Bruno and their lips collided.

After awhile, they closed their eyes and accepted it.

I bit my bottom lip and walked away, wanting to squeel!

"Hey, Keila." A voice called.

I turned to face Kuro.

He began to sing, "Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me."

"Not-uh," I sang along and instantly changed the song.

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the -  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!" I sang.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..."

I stopped sing and grinned at him smugly.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him close so my mouth was near his ear.

"Take a hint, Kuro," I whispered.

I winked at him and marched away, leaving him flustered.

"Well, you have a song for everything, don't cha?" He asked.

"Pretty much," I said casually, and I walked away.

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

Marceline and I walked across the street. She held her heels in one hand as we bolted into my house.

"Wanna hear some music?" I asked.

"Sure, what'cha got?" She replied.

"Hmm...rock and rap."

"Any pop?"

"You listen to pop?"

"It's better to dance to."

"You dance?"

"Shut up!" She cried, laughing. I laughed and we walked upstairs.

"We can listen to whatever Cake's playing at the party." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They borrowed my speakers. A long time ago, -"

"An avatar was born," She said in a bold voice.

"No, -"

"Dinosaurs romed the earth!"

"No, -"

"A boy named Harry Pot -"

"No!"

"Relax, I'm teasing."

"Anyways, Kuro hooked it up to my laptop. So whenever the speakers are used, I get the music on my laptop. It's not very loud but hey - I tried." I shrugged.

"Hm, can you get a scholarship for trying?"

"Probably."

We laughed and she took a seat in my room. I sat down and typed on my laptop. Music began to play.

"Wow. Who's DJ - ing?" Marceline asked.

"Cake."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence. Until a song began to play.

OUR SONG.

Keri Hislon's voice, "Heh, not again. Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me!"

The familiar welcoming beat filled the air.

She looked up and smiled at me.

"Dance party!" Marceline exclaimed, moving her feet to the beat.

I smirked and danced with her.

The song ended and I stared at her. She leaned in and we locked lips.

Marceline wrapped her arms around me, urging me to come closer. I followed her silent plea and pressed my body against hers. My hands found their way to her waist. I licked her lips, asking for entrance to which she happily allowed.

Marceline felt tense and she still felt unsure. Another song played. I believe it was by Katy Perry.

The light bass notes kicked in at the beginning and her voice picked up around the fifth measure or so. I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics, though.

"_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down.  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_!" Katy sang.

"_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever._

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

."

Okay, so maybe I listened to the lyrics. We backed away until Marceline tripped and we fell on the bed. I used my arms to stay up so I wouldn't hurt her.

Marceline pulled away yet we were still close. Her breathing increased heavily.

She allowed me to pull off her shirt as she unbuttoned my pants. I slipped them off and she slid out of her jeans.

I kissed her neck and began to dig my canine teeth into her flesh adding a little pain to the pleasure. Marceline let out a moan. I could tell she was blushing. We rolled under the covers, fully undressed. She bit her bottom lip.

"Marshall, I f-feel like I-I..."

**Keila's POV -**

"...I've been locked out of heaven! For too looo-oo-ong! For too looo-oo-ong! 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise!" I sang, flipping my hair. "Oh, baby, I feel like...I've been locked out of heaven!

The song ended and everyone clapped.

_Damn, how long is this party? _

No one left. Some passed out and others danced. The rest just talked to their friends. No one wanted to go home.

I walked off stage and smiled.

"Nice jam, Keila," Jake smiled.

"Thanks, Jay," I winked.

"Have you seen Finn?"

"Nope. Hehe, good thing Ember left right? So we definitely know he's not doing her." I assured him.

"Finn's too young for that. He doesn't even know what sex is."

"DUDE! THE BOY'S IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

"Calm down. Fionna doesn't have a good idea of it either," Cake said, walking up.

"At least we know they are not baby-making," Jake said. We all held a red cup in our left hand.

"Where's Bonnibel?"

"Where's Bruno?"

"Let's just say...My plan worked."

"What plan?"

"Take a seat you two."

They did as I instructed and I pulled out my journal from my backpack behind stage.

"Okay, so it started the day I went to get water..."

An hour passed and Cake and Jake were caught up. I rose and stretched.

"I still got some energy. Who wants to dance?" I exclaimed, backing up.

Thoosh! I crashed into something hard. I spun around to see a girl, face-planted to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry, tuts," I sighed, blushing lightly. I offered a hand.

The girl shook her head and flipped her colored hair away from her face.

"YOU!"

"ASHELY?"

"Keila Griffin! Long time, no see."

Ashely had dyed her hair white and she was very pale. Her eyes were dull brown and she always had a smile that said 'I know something you don't.' I hated Ashely ever since I met Marceline.

_Flash-Back:_

_A small girl with short black hair walked into the noisy room. She held her backpack tight. The girl walked to the corner away from rest of the five-year-old kids. She backed away and hugged her bag tightly. I sat next to Bongo, a chubby boy with brown messy hair, and Guy, a boy with brown hair and brown long bangs that drooped over his left eye. _

_Bongo made the twin towers out of the toy blocks. He made a bunch of tiny paper airplanes and acted like a gorilla. Guy kept throwing airplanes at the bricks. Finally, I shoved Bongo off the tower and the blocks toppled over. He pretended to be dead in my arms. _

_"T'was Beauty who killed the beast," Guy sighed. _

_"Smile! Gosh!" I hissed. _

_Guy grinned at my anger, "Says the girl who can't say cinnomen."_

_"IT'S TOO HARD!" I snapped. _

_"Yeah, right," Bongo chimed in. _

_"I CAN DO ANYTHING," I growled._

_"Oh, yeah? I dare you to talk to that girl," Guy pointed to a girl with black hair in the corner. I nodded; determined. I walked up to the girl in the corner. I jumped up, grabbed the top pipe of the ceiling with my legs and swung down slowly. The girl spun around and gasped at my sudden appearance. _

_"Boo!" I snickered. _

_"Eek!" She cried, backing away. _

_"Easy, kid. The name is Keila."_

_She scooted away._

_"What's your name?"_

_She didn't listen. I slid off the pipe and looked around, making sure the teacher didn't see my stunt. I tried to reason with the girl but she just pushed me away. _

_"This is impossible!" I snapped. I huffed and stormed away. _

_"What happened? Did she talk to you?" Guy and Bongo asked in unison._

_I sat down and crossed my arms, kicking some bricks, "Forget it, boys. That girl's a freak."_

_Minutes later, I heard a cry. I turned to see none other than Ashely, picking on the younger girl. _

_"Give me your backpack!" She growled, pulling at the girl's bag. _

_"B - But, it's mine!" She cried. _

_I sat down, ignoring the noise. Things got worse. I spun around when I heard a slap. Ashely slapped the girl! That really pissed me off. I got up and ran up. _

_"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" I roared. _

_"Like who?" Ashely smirked smugly. _

_I stomped on her foot, causing her to cringe and grab at her injured body part, "LIKE ME! SEE? Now, we're the same size."_

_I kicked Ashely back and she fell into the trashcan. _

_"KEILA GRIFFIN!" A voice snapped. I spun around to face the teacher. Of course, I got a time-out. They called my parents and I got a yellow for the day. _

_"Hello,"_

_I turned towards the voice. The girl with black hair scooted next to me on the bench outside the teacher's office where my parents were talking to my teacher. _

_"What do you, brat?" I growled, rather sharply. _

_"I just want to say...thank you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"No one has ever stood up for me before."_

_I scooted next to her and smiled, "Then, you're hanging out with the wrong people, princess."_

_She blushed at the nickname. I shrugged coolly and smirked. _

_"So...why did that bitch Ashely want your bag?"_

_She gasped, "You just cursed."_

_"And mary had a little lamb. These are things we both know."_

_The girl smiled, "Because of this. You can't tell anybody."_

_"I won't."_

_She slowly opened her bag to reveal a big cat. My eyes widened. _

_"AWH! It's so cute!" I exclaimed. _

_"Uh-huh. The first day of kinder is always the hardest so I decided to bring my kitty with me."_

_"She looks like an old cat."_

_"She is an old cat."_

_"Oh...figures."_

_"SO! Keila, is it?"_

_"Don't wear it out, princess."_

_"Hehe."_

_"Name?"_

_"Oh! I'm Marceline."_

_"Marceline? Nice."_

_"Thanks," She blushed. _

_"No problem, princess."_

_We sat there in silence until I spoke up, "Ya know...Marceline, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Ya know...if you were cooler."_

_It was silent again._

_"Ashely is sort of a bitch," She muttered. _

_I smiled at her words. _

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" A teacher yelled from across the hall. We both looked up in shock. She stomped over and growled. _

_"Marceline Abadeer! Lunch detention. Keila Griffin. You will join her," with that, she stomped away._

_We stared down at the pieces of pink paper in our hands. _

_"Wow. This is the first time I ever got in trouble!" Marcy cried. _

_"Stick with me, kid. It won't be the last..."_

I shook my head from my good memory; for what was a day's worth of memory was only seconds in reality.

Ashely stood up, "Come back for a re-match? HA! Just like I kicked you ass in middle school."

"HEY! MY FOOT WAS BROKEN AND I STILL HAD YOU ON THE FLOOR!"

"Sure, Keila." She rolled her eyes.

"URGH! BITE ME, ASHELY!"

Ashely narrowed her eyes and punched me. I fell back and crashed into the table. I wiped some blood off my lip.

I growled lowly, "BIG MISTAKE!"

I rose and cornered her, "You wanna a fight, bitch? I'll give you a good ass-kicking faster than you can say -"

"Keila, calm down!" Cake cried.

I didn't listen; Marceline was the one to get me to calm down and it was the same thing around.

Ashely shoved me and punched my face. She kicked me and I fell back.

Long story short, I was getting my ass kicked.

Anger began to build up and full of rage, I threw my fist up, getting a good hit of her face. Ashely fell back. I jumped on her and kept throwing my fist down.

"KEILA, STOP!" A voice cried.

Arms tried to pry me off but I kept beating the shit out of the smug little bitch!

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY BAND! THIS IS FOR MARCELINE! AND BONGO! AND GUY! AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE YOU SCREWED OVER, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I've never felt this mad. It was too much. Kuro wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off. Cake and Jake helped, holding me down.

"URGH! LET ME AT THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted.

"KEILA! CALM DOWN!" Kuro snapped. I turned and looked into her deep brown eyes. My legs felt weak. I could hardly stand. I caught a glimpse of Ashely's fucked up body. I hugged Kuro, needing some kind of relief.

Usually Bongo or Guy or Marceline was there to calm me but since none of them were here, I had to settle for Kuro.

As much as I hate to admit it, Ashely got a good hit at my head. I was bleeding.

"C'mon. You need some help," He whispered. I shook my head and made my way out onto the front lawn. I couldn't go on; I collasped.

Kuro helped me up. I couldn't stand. He lifted me up and carried me in his arms. I dug my face in his shirt and released my tears I've been holding in. He carried me across the street and into his house. I looked at my hands; they were stained in blood. Ashely's blood. He carried me upstairs and into his room to which he placed me on his bed.

"You can sleep here for tonight. Well! Don't sleep! I need to fix that wound."

He ran out of the room, looking for the first-aid kit.

I wiped my tears but they kept going strong. Just like music to the party across the street. I pulled out my phone and checked if Marceline replied to my thirty texts I sent to her. But no. My screen was blank.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Where the fuck are you, Marceline?"

**Marshall Lee's POV -**

I awoken from my nap and stared down at the beautiful body in my arms. I swept Marceline's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I heard music from my laptop. Daylight by Maroon 5. "_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on? We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. How did it come so fast? This is our last night but it's late. And I'm trying not to sleep. Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_," they sang.

The music seemed to sooth her. I played with her hair for a minute. Her eyelids flew open and I greeted her soft, deep grey eyes.

"Oh, glob," She croaked. She cleared her throat and rose from the bed, quickly searching for her pants. She wore my shirt from the party; it was like a dress since I was so tall.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Home," She said, rather sharply.

"Whoa. Calm down."

"Shut up, Marshall Lee."

She got up and looked around.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Marshall Lee, don't play dumb. I know how this works. We have sex and I leave. That's all what you rocker boys want," She sighed. "Where the fuck are my underwear?"

"Marceline, it's different."

"How different? Look Marshall, I know that's why you've been so nice to me. Why you've put up with my crying and my yelling and ugh...everything else. You got what you wanted. So just leave me alone and do me a favor: don't brag about what happened."

"Marceline, that's not all I want. I want...well, you. I want you. You're interesting and beautiful and I want all of you."

She blushed deeply.

"So...will you get back to bed?" I insisted awkwardly.

Her smirk made me smile, "Marshall Lee Abameer, did you just say you wanted to...cuddle?"

"Uhhh...y - yes."

_Oh, glob. I must look like such an idiot. _

"I don't know," She warned.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much. Yes."

Marceline rolled onto the bed and shifted into my arms. I pulled the covers over to her shoulders and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, pulling her closer.

"_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_,"

The song continued as did our slow breathing, "_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close,_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_!"

I wanted to hold her for all of eternity. As if we were two vampires.

But as we all know, daylight is deadly for vampires.

**A/N: Ta-da? MANY SURPISES, HUH? Extra long chapter for you waiters. Oh, and, um...I'm sorry. I should've warned you but...IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. Thanks for reading. The more reviews on what you think, the faster the next chapter will appear and the more surprises there will be. Stick around.**


	14. Who Else?

**A/N: To Kiki, yes, I am. I am Red. Writing and Express are both guys. Thus, the name Red Writing Express and RWE. Thanks to everyone else for reviewing. It means so much.  
-R**

**Chapter 14: Who else?**

**Keila's POV-**

I awoken in the arms in Kuro. I bit my lip in fear. I looked down.

_Oh, thank, glob! I'm still in my clothes. _

My head was aching. I let out a painful cry.

"Huh?" He gasped, waking up.

"My head! It hurts!" I cried. It burned badly. As if it was about to explode. My back was hurting and my lip was busted. My left eye ached and my body felt freezing cold. Not my skin, though; my blood felt icy cold. I rose weakly and climbed to my feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Look...Kuro, is it? Yeah. Thanks for the help and all but I'm classically trained purveyor of rock. I don't have time for...what's going on here?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Pfft. Thought so. Leave it to a girl. Can't handle too much."

"WHAT? That is so wrong! I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

"Pfft! Riiight."

"I don't need to please you! Just tell me what you want so I could leave."

"Huh?"

"You saved my life. I owe you one."

"Oh, really?"

He had a smirk plastered on his face, "Ugh. Hurry up."

"Okay. Be mine."

"What?"

"I want you to spend the day with me, go on dates and everything. Basically, be my girlfriend."

"WHAT? B-B-But! That's not fair!" I cried.

"Who said life was fair, babe?" He asked, smirking. I clenched my fist in anger. I winced at the blood-dried cuts on my hands.

"URGH!"

"Fine. Hm, when Bruno and Bonny admit that they love each other, I'll set you free."

I felt like an idiot. Like a genie, "Your wish is my command."

_Ugh, that was so stupid. _

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to check out the damage I left last night at the party because - Oh, glob, I can't even finish that sentence! Give me that juice."

Kuro handed me the caprisun on his desk. I sucked the juice out of the pouch in seconds. My head was aching. I was hung-over. My hair was messy and my eyes felt irritated. Kuro rose from the bed and we exited the room.

"I'm going to check on Marshall," He yawned. We walked into Marshall's big room.

"Oh! Fuck!" We cried in unison. We slammed the door shut and looked at each other.

"Was that -"

"Yes!" I said.

"And they were -"

"Yes!"

"So that's where they wore last -"

"YES!"

I pulled my hair back and bit my bottom lip. We looked at each other and bursted out laughing. He ran back into his room and came back with a camera. I bit my bottom lip to contain my laughter. I nodded and he kicked the door, clicking the camera as many times as he could.

"What the fuck?" Marshall yelled.

"Aw, shit," Marceline groaned, getting up.

She was wearing Marshall's shirt from the party. It was long on her so that's a good thing.

"So, Marceline, how was your night?" I asked, holding up my phone. It was recording.

"Keila! Ugh!" She snapped, covering my phone's lense. She stormed out of the room. I followed; I really didn't want to talk to Marshall. Awkward!

"How was it?" I asked.

"What?" She muttered, looking around the house.

"The...thing."

"What thing?"

"THE THING YOU DID WITH MARSHALL LEE!"

"It was...leave me alone."

"Aw, why? Was it small?"

"EWWW! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"So it was."

"No! It wasn't. Just please. No more about what happened."

"Fine."

Marshall and Kuro caught up with us at the top of the stairs. Marshall explained that since Bruno was drunk, he had to lend him the guest bedroom. We nodded and he led us to the room. My eyes widened and I stopped them, "Maybe we should just let them sleep."

"Them? Who's them?" Marceline asked, crossing her arms.

"I - I didn't say them! I said...him. Let him sleep."

"Why do you care? It's not like you like the little brainiac," Kuro growled.

"Wow. Jealous much?" I smirked.

"Just move," Marshall insisted.

"Just trust me on this!" I cried.

"Step aside, Keila," He said politely.

"No," I growled.

"KEILA, MOVE!" Marceline shouted. She threw me over her shoulder and I banged my fist on her back.

"STOP! NO!" I yelped.

"Aw, what? PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marceline exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Kuro laughed. Marshall covered their mouths.

"Shhh!" He hissed.

I couldn't see anything but Marceline's long black hair.

"Can you hold her? I want to try something," She insisted. She passed me to Marshall and walked into the room. I kicked and squirmed but Marshall had a good grip. "MARCELINE SAID YOU WERE SMALL!" I cried.

"She WHAT?" He gasped. I slipped from his grip but he still had me in his arms. I caught a glimpse of Marceline, creeping towards the bed. She heard what I said and spun around, "What? NO, I DIDN'T!"

"Um, awkward!" Kuro sighed.

"I didn't say that! I didn't say anything about last night," She cried. I snickered; it was pretty funny.

Marceline hushed us and tiptoed onto the bed. She rolled on top of the sheets and bit her lip to contain her laughter. As much as I hate to admit it, what she was doing was pretty funny. I stopped fighting and accepted the on-going prank. Marceline tapped the bare shoulder of Bonnibel.

Bonny opened her eyes to face Marceline. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," She cooed. Bonnibel's eyes widened and she rolled off the bed.

"HUH?" Bruno yawned.

"BOO!" Marshall and Kuro hissed.

Bruno gasped and grabbed at the sheets.

He turned to Bonnibel, who's expression was utter shock and humiliation, "Did we -"

"Oh, glob. Yes."

"And -"

"Yes."

"WE CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"

I cleared my throat. They looked up at us.

"Oh, yeah."

They blushed and rose.

"Um, why don't we all change and go see Finn and Jake?" Marceline insisted. They all nodded.

**XXX**

I came out of the guest's room. I wore a green T-shirt with light blue, skin-tight jeans and some light green converse that were close to the color aqua. I don't know. I brushed my hair and placed on my green cap to complete my outfit.

Bonnibel burrowed a black band shirt from Marceline and some light blue jeans. She had pink slip-ons and her hair was kind of curly. It was the first time I've seen her hair so loose. I guess she's finally getting to loosen up.

_Hehe, I'm funny. _

"BOO!" A voice shrieked, grabbing my arms. I gasped and spun around to face Marceline's smug smile. She laughed loudly until I punched her gut. She lost her breath and landed flat on the floor. "I'm sorry," She grunted out of breath. Marceline wore a black tee with red splatters all over that spelled out, "Pierce the Veil." She wore black jordans and dark blue pants. Her hair was natural messy. Lastly, she wore a small leather jacket.

We met up with the boys downstairs. Bruno wore a light grey shirt with the words, "BAZINGA!" on the front. He also had his perfect, white running shoes with some blue pants. Marshall and Kuro also wore jeans. Kuro wore a brown and white striped shirt and some regular shoes. Marshall wasn't much a big difference. He had a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

"Aw, you two are wearing leather jackets. Awh! Adorably bad!" I cooed, ruffling Marceline's hair. She growled lowly and chomped at my finger. I quickly pulled back in shock. We walked down the street with Marceline leading the way. She walked backwards to face us, "Okay! So, we are going to fix things. Jake is really good with hang-overs. He'll know what happened with you two dorks!"

The strawberry blondes growled in response.

"Trust me. This is the perfect plan," She assured us. I opened the door to be greeted with a giant gust of cold wind. We strolled across the street.

"So...what do you guys do after parties like this?" Bonnibel asked, looking down. She must've been blushing. The fall wind blew down at us harshly. We had to use all of our strength to get to the house.

"Well, I rock out or listen to a chill song. You know, just to relax!" Kuro said, nudging Marshall, whom nodded in agreement.

"I like to watch cartoons," Marceline said.

Everyone turned to her and raised their left eyebrow. She wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Yeah. Marceline and I just watch cartoons and eat cereal after parties in the morning. It gets us a taste of our childhood," I explained. We knocked on the wooden door.

No answer. We knocked harder and got the same result.

"Nevermind this. Kelia, watch my back," Marceline said. She pulled out a hair pin from Bonnibel's hair and began to mess with the lock. After a few seconds, the door was open.

"MARCELINE! You can't just do that! It's rude to barge in. It's too distasteful," whined Bonnibel.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing I haven't heard before," She growled, signaling everyone to come in. We all slipped inside. Jake was fast asleep on the couch. He dragged everyone from last night outside and cleaned up the mess. They would usually wake up and leave on their own with nothing but memories and bad breath.

"RAWR!" Marceline roared loudly, hiding behind the couch. Jake screamed and fell off the couch.

"YEESH, MARCY! Gosh! Let a man catch some z's," He croaked.

"Whatever," She yawned, jumping onto the spot where Jake warmed up. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it to her neck, finding comfort on the small couch.

"What's new?" He asked me.

I explained our whole situation and he seemed to understand every full detail. He said he needed to tell us something, too. Turns out, in the morning, Cake got invited to spend two years in some kind of school for the gifted. She wanted us to take care of Fionna for the time she would be gone. Marceline's eyes popped open when she heard, "WHAA? Whoa, whoa, whoa! We ain't no babysitters!" She scowled.

"Too bad, Marcy. Fionna doesn't have anyone else. Do you really want a little girl to be out in the streets?" He asked.

"B-B-B-But! Fionna hasn't even had "the talk" yet! AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S TOO AWKWARD!" She cried.

Jake shrugged, "Not my problem!"

"UGH!" She shrieked, burying her face in a pillow.

"Where is the little punk anyway?" I asked.

"She's somewhere around here," He recalled.

Bonnibel demanded that Jake explain what happened last night so Jake obliged. He said something about how Bruno wanted to go home and Bonnibel said she would walk him. They ended up talking their way out and that must've led to the...connection.

Marceline led us upstairs to look for Fionna. She opened three doors, "Nope. HEY, JAY! HOW MANY ROOMS ARE UP HERE?"

"I lost track!" He called back. I looked in the bathroom. Bonnibel and Bruno tried the other rooms and Marshall tried the bottom floor rooms. Kuro checked in the closet.

"Why would you check in the closet?" I asked.

"I think the real question is...why wouldn't I check the closet?" He shot back.

"You are insane," I snorted.

"Maybe so," He said.

Before I could reply, something stopped me:

"WHAT THE -"

We all followed the scream. We checked in one room but all it contained was a lumpy bed.

Marceline knocked on the door, "Hello?"

"UM -"

"Oh, thank, glob. It's Fionna's voice," I sighed with relief.

"I'M FINE, GUYS! IT'S ALL GOOD!" She shouted through the door.

"Can we come in?" Marceline asked obviously.

"NO! I mean - No! I'm going to take a shower. I - I feel weird after the party. M-my head hurts!"

"That's a hang-over, sweetie. It's fine," Kuro called. I thought it was kind of cute what nickname he gave her.

"No! I feel weird. Like weird-weird."

"Oh. Oh," Marceline sighed. Her eyes widened, "OHHHH! OHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY!"

She turned to everyone, "Okay, boys need to leave. Go find the other blonde one."

Kuro and Marshall nodded. They bolted down the hall.

"Um, Fionna. It's just us girls so open the door," Marceline called. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Fionna slowly opened the door. She wore nothing but a towel. Bonnibel, Marceline and I entered and took a seat.

"So! Fionna...D-did you do...anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied, confused.

"You know, like..." Bonnibel pounded her fist on her hand to represent.

She blinked.

"The 'S' word," Marceline whispered.

Two more blinks. Another blink.

"C'mon," I said. I made an O with my hand and I placed my finger inside.

She blinked.

"SEX! SEX! GOSH!" Marceline cried.

She sighed, "Gosh! Awkward!"

"Um, sex?"

"OH, GLOB! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" We all cried in unison.

"No! I do, I do! It's just that...I don't know. I didn't pay attention in Sex-Ed."

"What? How did you pass the test, then?" Bonnibel asked.

"Marceline said that the answers usually end in a pattern so I -"

"Uhhh! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Marceline blurted out, covering Fionna's mouth.

"WHAA? DUDE, YOU HAD A CHEAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I gasped.

She shrugged and gave me a nervous smile.

"Urgh!" I snapped.

We left Fionna in the restroom to take her shower. We stomped downstairs and spotted Finn. He was naked! We let out weak screams. Bruno covered Bonnibel's eyes, Marshall to Marceline and Kuro to me.

"I'm blind. I'm blind. Someone erase my memory," Bonnibel said plainly.

"I wish I was a vampire so I could!" Marceline cried.

"No comment," I sighed.

"YOU GUYS? JAKE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY FRIENDS WERE HERE!" Finn shouted.

"Aw, bro. You were just so happy," Jake yawned.

"Urhm!" Finn pouted.

I heard a few rustling noises and Kuro uncovered my eyes. Finn wore some black jeans with no shirt.

"I'm going to take...one million showers now," Marceline said, walking out the door. Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fionna called, walking downstairs.

She wore a red shirt with skin-tight blue jeans. Her white beanie sat on top of her head. She wore brown hipster glasses.

"Everyone sit down," I instructed. Everyone followed and sat in the circle booth in Jake's gaming room. Jake wore nothing but yellow pants, a white muscle shirt and a yellow jacket with black jordans. He sat next to Finn whom sat next to Marshall whom sat next to Kuro. Bonnibel sat next to Marceline who sat next to Fionna who sat next to me. There was a gap between Kuro and me which made me feel safe. "So! Questions about Bonnibel and Bruno have been answered. Now, next question! Why was Finn naked?" I said.

We all turned to Finn whom smiled, "Well! Now that the cat is out of the bag...I'm going to tell you! I lost my V-card!"

We all gasped, "WHAT?"

Kuro leaned forward, "What? Who?"

"Excuse me," Fionna said, pushing her decoration glass back onto her nose fully. "What does he mean by 'V-card?"

"Well, Jake doesn't like me using the real word so I just use it now. V-card means -"

"Virginity," Everyone said in unison.

"Oh," She groaned, sliding into her chair slowly with embarrassment.

"Awkward!" I sang.

"So...who's the lucky lady?" Marshall snickered.

"Well, that's the funny part. I...can't remember," He sighed.

"Hopefully the little slut didn't take your kidney," Marceline said in a scary voice, clawing at Finn's blonde hair.

"Ah! Urh! Hey! Quit it, Marceline! I'm not a kid anymore," He snapped, fixing his hair. Marceline sat back down.

"Aw! My little bro is a man," Jake cheered.

"You know what this means..." Bruno grinned.

"GUY'S NIGHT OUT! GUY'S NIGHT OUT!" Bruno, Marshall and Kuro chanted.

"Aw, you guys are going to have Guys Night without me?" Fionna asked; her expression disappointed almost sad.

"Pfft! We don't need these lame-o's to have a good time," I banged my fist on the table.

"GIRL'S NIGHT OUT!" Bonnibel blurted out.

"Woman's night out," Marceline corrected.

"Man's night out!" Finn cut in.

"Hey, what about you Fionna? You didn't answer our question!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you can't come unless you lost your...you know," Marceline said with a lowered voice.

"I...um..."

Everyone stared, leaning in close. The world seemed to close up on her. She peered back at us with a nervous smile and those bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair seemed to fall back into her face each time she stopped and studdered.

"I-I...FINE! I did. I'm sorry!"

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Who's the lucky lad?" Jake asked.

"Who would do it with you?" Finn asked, almost sharply. It sounded mean.

Fionna automatically shot up, "Lots of guys, Finn! GLOB! Lots of guys would like to be in bed with me, you jackass! Glob!"

She jumped out of the booth and stood next to Bonnibel.

"Okay! Admit it. Who else?" I sighed.

"What?" Marshall replied.

"Everyone be honest. Who else got something last night?"

Everyone raised their hand except me; very awkward. "What did you get, Kuro?"

"A girlfriend," He bragged.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shrieked in anger.

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember our deal," He warned.

I placed on a fake smile, "Of course, honey."

SLAM! I crushed his toes using my foot. He let out a little whimper. Marshall turned to Fionna.

"What was his name?"

Fionna looked around the room, muttering words, "His name is...Javier Rulter."

"Hehe, sounds neat!" Bonnibel giggled.

"Javier? How come I've never heard of this Javier?" Finn snapped.

"Because Javier has taste in finer things and doesn't have time to talk to mean people!"

With that, Fionna stormed out the house. Everything was silent and awkward. Why did Finn get angry? Why did Fionna raise her voice? Well, he was mean for a little bit. Marceline broke the silence, "Well, I'm not one to say I told you so but...YEAAAAH!" She jumped on the table and yelled at the boys whom thought they were so cool with Finn losing his V-card. She pumped her fist at them, "IN YOUR FACES, MOTHER FUCKERS! WOOOH!"

She jumped off the table and turned back at our shocked expression. Marceline became silent, "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

Bonnibel moved and grabbed my arm, "We should get going. Women's Night Out is starting now. Later!"

She dragged us out and we searched for Fionna. I heard grunting. I spun around and spotted the blonde lady, throwing pepples in a small stream. She threw each one with a more powerful force than the last; each one ending with a grunt. "Stupid boys! Stupid party!" She grunted each word beginning with stupid when chucking each pebble in the powerful stream. "Stupid woman! Stupid night out! Ugh! Stupid beer! Urgh! Stupid assholes! URH! STUPID FINN! URGHH!"

"Woah, calm down there, hulk," I chuckled, walking down the small hill to the shade of the flapping tree where she stood under near the teeny stream. She sat down and looked down. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm not going to that stupid girl's night out!" She growled, sharply.

I sat next to her and watched the moving water, "Can you at least come to Women's Night Out?"

She growled and turned away; arms folded stubbornly across her chest. I scooted closer to her. "Fionna, hear me out. I know this looks kind of weird but trust me it'll get better. This is just the beginning."

"I bet the guys think I'm some sort of slut now," Fionna muttered with a hurt voice.

"Fionna! You are not a slut. It was your first guy. Just don't do it three times. Everyone gets a second chance, you know? It's just the beginning. I mean - Look at Marceline and me. We were just like you but we had each other and we never judged each other. Now, you have us. It's just a part of growing up."

Her voice lowered into deep thought and hurt. "Why was Finn like that? His eyes. They burned into mine. They just - just...he was so disgusted with me. Did you see the way he looked at me? Like I was something gross. Like I wasn't the girl that lived next door to him for years. Like I wasn't the girl who played video games with him and had camp-outs in his room every summer. Like I wasn't the girl he wanted me to be. Like I wasn't...Fionna."

"Um, look at yourself. You are Fionna. You haven't changed much, punk," was all we heard. We turned to face Marceline and Bonnibel, in jackets. They strolled down the hill.

"So...I ordered pizzas and Marceline's got some pretty terrifying thrillers. We gonna have a fun day or not?" Bonnibel nudged Fionna.

"Maybe if I have fun, it will help me solve my problems!" Fionna smiled.

"Yeah! That's the spirit. We'll be there for you, too!" I cheered.

"So! Who wants to be carried home?" Marceline said.

"Not me." Fionna and Bonnibel said in unison.

"I'll take Bonny! Race you home!"

Marceline raised Bonnibel over her shoulder and bolted down the street. Over the time, Bonni climbed onto her back and she rode piggy-back. I grabbed Fionna and lifted her up. She was heavier than I thought but I'm a tough girl. I carried her home in a quick sprint.

_I want to make her happy. She's going to be here for a long time_, I thought. _Wait a minute...I KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO CHEER HER UP! Tonight's going to be fun..._

**A/N: It has been very awkward writing this with Writing and Express. They kept laughing at me since I am not one to...talk or write about this. Oh well. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	15. Expecting

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is the last chapter made by me. So the guys will take over next chapter so please excuse words that are mispelled or too much detail. Here's the next chapter. Short. Sorry.**

**-R**

**Finn's POV -**

"Why were you like that?" Marshall asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Like what?" I grunted, nudging him back.

"Jump up! Jump up!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know what to do," another grunt. "Jake!"

"AH! A spider got out! Oh no! Oh no! Ohhhh...okay! Yes! Got 'em!" Kuro blurted out.

"Press X!"

"I know what to do, Jake!" I repeated angrily.

Marshall and I sat on the floor in the game room while Jake and Kuro chilled on the couch. There were only four remotes in the game room. Fionna borrowed the remote two days ago so Jake had to wait his turn. I grabbed my soda and took a sip with my remote in my hand. We all peered up at the TV, moving around even though it didn't help the our characters. "Why were you so mean to Fionna?" Kuro asked.

"I wasn't mean," I grumbled, pressing my thumbs with extra pressure on the X-button.

"Uh, yes, you were!" Jake exclaimed.

"JAKE!" I shouted. "SHUT UP!"

"You see? You're being a bitch," Marshall sighed.

"Dude, I don't know. It just came over me. I didn't mean to say anything but...it just came out wrong," I frowned.

"Sure. Whatever," Kuro grumbled, pressing the buttons with a rythem.

"I wonder what the girls are doing..." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're having a pillow fight," Jake chuckled.

"Mmmh..." Marshall smiled.

"Ew, dude, keep it in your pants," He laughed.

"I don't know. Keila is pretty hot. Maybe we should...go check on them," Kuro insisted, giggling.

"Haha! I win! I win!" Bruno exclaimed, dancing around the room.

Jake tore the headphones off Bruno's ears to earn a startled and confused expression, "What's going on?"

"We were just wondering what the girls where doing," I said, peeking into my coke can to see if there was any left.

"Hm, well, my studies show that girls don't have pillow fights. Well, average girls do but our girls aren't average! So, I suggest that, since Marceline and Keila have a pool, they are having fun in the pool, watching movies and most likely, Bonnibel is offering new clothes to the girls since she's got a knack for fashion!"

Bruno spun around; the room was empty.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He cried, and ran after the boys.

**Marceline's POV -**

"Whoa! Hehe," I chuckled evilly. I ran around the corner and pressed my back against the cool wall, keeping my distance. I was wearing very short jean shorts with a loaded ammo belt that kinda slipped around my hips yet it never fell off. I bit my lip as cool drops of water slid down my body. I grabbed my gun and loaded it, "Try this on for size..." I grinned.

I checked behind the wall. Not a soul in sight. I ran north. I'm a ninja so I don't make any noise while running. I crept up behind the corner and gasped at the sight of the enemy. I quickly hid and after a few minutes, I checked again. Nobody. I slowly walked towards the other corner. I jumped and looked around. "AHA! Wait - what?"

Nobody was in the pool! "Heads up!" A voice called. I looked up to see Keila and Bonnibel on the balcony of the top den in my house in their bikinis. They poured cold water on me from a giant bucket. My mouth made an O shape in shock at their sudden appearance and how cold the liquid was. My tight band tee became tighter as the water made it stick to my skin. I looked up to see the girls laughing and slapping each other high fives. "NO FAIR! You said no teams! That's against the rules!" I cried.

"Incoming!"

I turned and no doubt; Fionna held water balloons.

I frowned and shut my eyes, "Crap."

They started pelting me with the hard, cold balloons and I let out little cries. "Hey! Ow! Quit it!"

"You surrender?" Keila asked, signaling them to stop.

"NEVER!" I snapped.

"Fire!" Bonnibel announced. They kept throwing balloons. Fionna ran at me, aiming her shoulder for my gut. I quickly jumped up and flipped over her. She landed in the pool and I laughed, "Miss me! Miss me! Ha-ha!"

Fionna swam towards the surface and she flipped her blonde locks away from her face, revealing a smirk, "Forgetting something, Marcy?"

She was right. Keila and Bonnibel waited for me to turn around before they threw the last of the balloons at me. I backed up and slipped, landing hard into the pool. I quickly swam up, coughing and hacking.

"I could've died, you jackasses!" I shouted angrily.

"Whatever, Marceline! Vampires are already dead!" Bonnibel cackled.

"Bitch please!" I laughed, pulling out my gun. I pulled the triggger and water sputtered out of the end, hitting the strawberry blonde geek perfectly on the face. Keila spat her drink out ending her spit-take with never-ending laughter.

"WHATCHA!" I screamed, throwing the gun to her head. She fell and landed in my arms. I quickly ran and threw her in the giant pool. She sunk to the bottom and my cackle filled the air. Bonnibel and Fionna laughed with me and we just stopped, trying to catch our breaths. I crawled out and changed my clothes slowly into my new band tee. I made a solid vow to never ruin it because it was a collision of all the bands ever made. It was awesome! I pulled on some new shorts and grabbed a soda. Bonnibel ran from inside and joined me.

It was pretty long. Six minutes actually. I squeezed my hair dry.

Everything was still. Nothing moved and nothing was heard save for our heavy breathing. Fionna's eyes widened, "SHE'S NOT MOVING!"

"Oh, glob! What do we do? We can't just move! What if she's dead?" Bonnibel cried.

"KEILA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Fionna called. She dove downward and came out for air; it was too deep. "She's laying on the bottom! Do something, guys! I DIDN'T TAKE NO LIFE GUARD CLASS!"

The girls were panicking but I didn't hesitate. I dove down and quickly swam to the bottom. I grabbed the bottom and held my breath. It was about two minutes deep. I spotted the brown haired girl with her hair flowing with the water. I grabbed her sides and pulled her on my back. I kicked my body upward, holding on tight to Keila.

She was so cold as I placed her on concrete outside the pool. Her body was lifeless. "Oh glob! I can't lose Keila!"

"She owes me five bucks!" Fionna sighed.

I punched the blonde girl and she fell into the pool, quickly rising to the surface.

"HEY, MARCELINE! STOP DOING THAT! You can't lose another friend!"

"Fionna!" Bonnibel scowled. I kneeled near Keila and stared at her.

_Um, what to do? C'mon! _

_She's not moving! Her pulse! It's gone!_

_Dammit, Keila. _

I gulped and sighed, "Here we go!" I sighed to myself. After performing the whole cycle I learned a long time ago, I shut my eyes and leaned close to her.

I can't do it! It's too weird and gross and eww! I can't!

You are a big jerk, you know? She could be dead!

And she could not.

I punched her gut and she spat water, looking up. She looked around, "Oh, glob. Did we - Please no. Did we..you know?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, nooooo! Everything no!" I cried.

"Oh, thank glob. Um...so? I almost died, huh?"

Everyone nodded except her. She nodded in return, "Hm...who wants nachoes?"

"ME!" We all exclaimed.

"Get changed. Get in the car. My treat." Keila smirked. I offered my hand but she didn't need it. She arched her back and flipped backward, landing on her feet. She ran inside and into the second restroom. I changed quickly and placed my feet in the cool water.

HEY! YOU GOT A TEXT! HEY! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! PICK UP THE FUCKING DAMN PHONE! I WILL KEEL YOU!

"Um, I need to change my ringtone," I laughed and grabbed my Iphone.

_Hey, babe.  
-ML_

My cheeks flushed red and I grabbed the phone, wanting to squeel yet I kept it inside and kicked my feet heavily. I grasped the phone tightly and began to text back.

_Wow. Did the word "Woman's Night Out" mean nothing to you? :P  
-M_

He text back quickly.

_ML: What can I say? I can't live without you._

_M: Is that why your a vampire?_

_ML: Vampire King to be exact. _

_M: Wow, lame._

_ML: Girls go crazy for it. _

_M: Don't text me. _

I shut off my phone and threw it into the house, not caring if it broke. I sighed and rose, following the voices of my best friends. They were singing a duet as they walked up to Keila's car. "Shot-gun!" I called.

"No way!" They all cried.

"Who's driving?" I asked, stopping them all. "Not me!"

"Not it!" Bonnibel said, then Keila.

We turned and threw the keys to Fionna, "B-B-B-BUT! I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"You lost your virginity yesturday! Woman up and get the fuck in the car," Bonnibel snapped.

Our eyes widened in shock, "Whoa. Calm down."

I ran towards the car and grabbed the car's top, swinging forward and landing in the passenger seat. "WOOH! POWER RANGER MODE!" I exclaimed excitedly. The girls groaned in disapointment and climbed in the back of the car. Fionna nervously shifted in the front seat and grasped the wheel, "Okay. Seat belt. Click. Next, turn the key. OKAY! Let's see, um? What does this do?" She pressed a button.

"That's the radio," I insisted.

"Oh! Right! Hehe, um...reverse?"

"NO! Never reverse! We aren't in a certain form of parking so never reverse!" Bonnibel explained.

"Right! Forward?"

"It's not called forward." Keila sighed.

She grabbed the wheel and pressed her foot gently on the gas. She smiled and the car zoomed forward the road.

"YOU PASSED THREE RED LIGHTS!" I shouted.

"Oh, glob! Oh bread balls! Oh bread balls! Don't freak out of anything. I got it!"

She pressed break while stomping on the gas.

"NO! Don't do that! That could spark a flame and the car could..."

"EXPLODE!" I roared as loudly as my lungs allowed me, finishing Keila's and Bonnibel's sentence.

"AH! DON'T YELL AT ME! I CAN'T DRIVE WHEN PEOPLE YELL AT ME!" She screamed, releasing the wheel.

"WELL, WE WOULDN'T YELL IF YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" Bonnibel cried.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T DRIVE! I CAN'T DRIVE! OH BREAD BALLS, I'M NEVER DRIVING IN MY LIFE!"

"Urgh! Plan E," I told Keila as Bonnibel and Fionna fought it out.

She nodded as I clicked open the secret compartment and pulled out ducktape. I threw a roll to Keila and taped Fionna's mouth shut. She taped Bonnibel's body down really well. "Good. Now, slowly step on the gas."

Fionna nodded fearfully and turned the car with a perfect amount of force. It wasn't long until we finally parked at Nacho Nukes. We all got out and ripped off the sticky tape from Bonnibel's body. She climbed out and sighed. She grabbed Keila's shoulder and screamed loudly.

"Ew, spit," whined Keila.

Fionna tried to pry off the tape from her mouth yet failed in the process. I grabbed it, "Ready?"

She shook her head, litterally pleading not to rip it off.

"I'm going for it. Ready?" She made muffled sounds. "That's a yes! One..."

I ripped it off and a little cry of pain filled the air. "Whoa. Duck tape is serious chiz now," Keila nudged me.

We both laughed and helped the girls into the resturant.

**Marshall's POV -**

I checked my phone. Nothing. "Maybe I should text her one more time," I said softly.

I texted her,

_Hey, Marceline! What are you doing? The boys and I are pretty busy too. Are you okay? Just checking..._

"MARSHALL!" Kuro shrieked.

I jumped and let out a startled cry. I turned to greet his tsk-tsk.

"Leave that poor girl alone!" He scowled.

"Shut it! My girl can be in trouble!"

"Dude, you are overreacting. She's fine. Marcy's tough," Finn called from the front seat.

"Well what if...what if...what if she's being kidnapped? What if she can't reach her phone? She can't be kidnapped! What if someone kicked her ass and she's bleeding to death?" I cried.

"What if she's cheating on you with someone better?" Bruno chuckled, grasping the steering wheel. He made a sharp turn.

"SEE? SHE WON'T ANSWER ME AND SHE COULD PROBABLY BE CHEATING ON - No. Marceline's not like that. She's better. I just need to trust her. Play it cool," I said.

"She's probably with someone cooller," Finn giggled.

"Please! Who's cooller than Marshall Lee Abameer?" I grinned.

"Hm...Ashton Tucker!"

"Wha -" Kuro asked.

"Ashton is Marceline's ex-boyfriend." Jake said. "I heard the girls talking. He's the first to...you know...go all the way with her. They broke up because he hurt her. I don't know. Cake chased me off after that."

That was it! I passed pissed, "THAT JACKASS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE MISSED! MARCELINE'S MINE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND DROP IT, JACKASSES!"

"Whoa. Dude. Who are you?" Jake asked, leaning in.

"I-I'm fine. I just need a drink." I sighed, clutching my head.

"Here, call Keila," Kuro said, dialing a number on his phone. I grabbed it and released a breath. My voice has been cracking lately during my yelling. Keila answered; drunk off her ass. "H - Hello? HAHAH! This is Kiela. WHAT? I MEAN - KEILA!" She laughed. There was muffled laughing in the backround. "Shhhh! S-shut up. Hey! M-marceline, not funny. It's Kuro."

There was some funny noises coming from the girls that seemed to be near. I heard a slap and Keila turned back to the phone.

"I-i'm sorry. What a-are you selling?"

"I'm -"

"I'm n-not single! I-i have a boyfriend!"

"WHAT?" Kuro spat water.

"He's being a bitch though!" She laughed.

"KEILA! IT'S MARSHALL!" I yelled.

"W-wow! Okay! RUDE, MUCH? Yeesh...Marceline it's your birthday. Wait! Oh my glob! HAHAHAH...I mean - Marceline, it's your boyfriend," Keila said. I heard rustling sounds and Marceline struggling. She finally grabbed the phone. Marceline's cackle filled my ears. Kuro reached forward and clicked the speaker button. I didn't care because I just really wanted to talk to her. "Hey, baby," She chuckled with her sexy voice.

"Ooh," The guys teased. I punched Kuro hard and he scooted away.

"Hi, Marcy! Um, what ya up to?"

"Just having a few drinks with the gals. Thinkin' 'bout you. The usual. What about you?"

"Um, I'm having the time of my life! I just wanted to see if you were okay. You haven't been answering my texts."

"Yeah. I left my phone at my house. No biggy."

"Yeah! Hehe. Um, have fun."

"You too, babe. Lates."

"Bye, babe!"

I hung up and looked up to see the boys' smug faces.

"Man, dude. You got jealous!" Kuro marveled.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You were like 'nobody can have her but meeee!" Jake teased in my voice.

"I. AM NOT. JEALOUS!" I roared. They all quickly shut up.

"What if she's cheating on you with a girl?" Finn muttered softly. Everyone except me had smug faces again.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, blushing. Finn snickered so I quickly said: "Like Fionna?"

"NO! Fionna and Marcy are only friends," He snapped.

They coughed, "Jealous!"

"Okay, everyone gets jealous! See how Kuro got angry when Keila said she had a boyfriend! And how Finn and Marshall reacted when they thought their girfriends were lesbians," Bruno explained.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" roared Finn.

"Ember? How about her? Anyways, I would be angry if someone stole my girl. Same thing with Bruno. We might not all have girlfriends but we all get jealous. Okay?" Jake added.

"Agreed," We all said in unison.

**Fionna's POV-**

"Ow. My chest really hurts," I muttered.

"Hm...maybe I should get us home," Marceline muttered. She drunkily stood up and we all walked to the car. She lifted the sleeping Keila and Bonnibel sat on her shoulders, patting her head like a drum. "You are very soft, Marceline," She giggled.

"What? Did you just call me fat?" Marceline asked.

"She's kidding, right?" I hiccupped.

"No! You are like a penguin!" She gulped happily. Marceline rolled her eyes and placed Bonnibel in her seat.

"No! I want to sit on your lap!" She snapped.

"You can't. I'm driving."

"Marcelineeeee!"

"No!"

"FINE!" She grumbled, looking away.

The dark haired girl placed Bonnibel's seatbelt on the girl tightly.

"Cool?" I yawned. It was pitch black outside as we drove away from Nacho Nukes. Or whatever that place was called. I was tired.

"Marceline?" muttered Keila.

"Yeah?"

"When did you have your...period?"

"Um, about two weeks ago."

"Oh...good."

"Why?"

"In Sex-Ed, a teacher says if you do it with a boy nine days or shorter after your...you know...if you do that, you'll get pregos!"

"Haha. Lucky me, huh?"

I pressed my forehead against the warm glass of the car. It only made things worse. I had a major headache and listening to the girls talking about this was making me want to barf. Again.

"We're here," Marceline sighed. I didn't want to get out. I felt too tired.

Marceline grabbed Bonnibel and ran inside. After a few minutes, she came for Keila. After a while, she finally came out.

"You want me to carry you, too, huh?"

"Yes, please."

She chuckled lightly and lifted me up. "You are lighter than you appear, princess."

She carried me in her arms as she clicked the car door shut with her foot. She walked inside and tucked me into my bed in the guest bedroom.

"Get used to it, kid. You're going to be here for a long time. This is your new room," She sighed. Marceline was extremely tired. She hung my beanie and took off my shoes for me.

It was weird; she was acting like my mom.

I think. My mom and dad passed away years ago. I see lots of movies, though. Marceline brushed my blonde bangs aside and kissed my forehead sweetly. She rose in the darkness and her shadow appeared at the doorway, "Sweet dreams, punk."

Click! She shut the door. I shut my eyes and drifted off. Happily.

I awoken to the bright sunlight. I stretched; it felt so good. I didn't feel tired at all but of course, my head was aching. It felt a little better when I got up to get a drink of cool water.

I was greeted by Bonnibel in a long shirt she wore as pajamas.

"I think I'm pregnant," She sighed.

I felt like barfing right there. Instead, I sputtered water, "WHAT?"

"Kidding!" She grinned.

We laughed for a few minutes before Marceline came in, stretching.

"Who wants waffles?" Bonnibel asked as Keila walked in.

"I DO!" We all exclaimed.

"Let's make it quick. Everyone has a job interview today," stated the strawberry blonde girl.

"Except me," I smiled. "The house is all to myself."

"Just don't set it on fire," Marceline joked. Everyone laughed.

Something just hit me; a realization. I quickly shifted to the bathroom. After locking the door carefully, I explored their cabinent in the bathroom. I searched for an object. It had to be here! It just had to! I needed it!

I finally found it and unwrapped the plastic around it.

After a few minutes, I heard knocking.

"Um, Fionna! We need the bathroom! The others are not working!"

I bit my bottom lip and began to scream in my head.

"HURRY UP! C'mon, Fi!" They shouted.

I angrily opened the door and glared at them, "A couple of minutes! That's all I wanted!"

I stormed away angrily into my bedroom.

"Geez, we thought you'd be happy we were leaving the house," They grumbled.

I locked the door of my bedroom. I angrily sighed.

I stared at the ground...

And began to cry. I grabbed my pillow and began to weep.

My face was wet.

Oh no...what am I going to do?


	16. Our Little Problem

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm Express and the guy watching me(and helping me) write is my closest friend, Writing. So...Red wanted us to throw in some of her ideas she gave us. Warning: **_**THERE IS A HUGE SHOCKER IN THIS CHAPTER! **_**Red left it here for our coolest readers. The rest of this chapter is made up by us. And yes, we help her write but it's the first time for us to write without her. It's very short but very cliff-hangy. PLEASE REVIEW!  
-Express**

**Chapter 16: Our Little Problem**

**Marceline's POV-**

I came home when it was morning. The girls were just getting up and Bonnibel walked over here; she said she needed the exercise. Keila sat at the table and yawned. I looked around, "Where's the little punk?"

"She's been in her room since yesturday," Keila grumbled.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why?"

"They're getting dirty. Go brush them."

"What? No! You're not the boss of me."

"Keila, go into that damn restroom and brush your damn fuckin' teeth!" I yelled. Keila narrowed her eyes at me and muttered a denial through clenched teeth. I didn't want to do it...but she forced my hand! I grabbed her toothbrush and grabbed Keila by her waist. She kicked and clawed at me. We fell on the floor and I climbed onto her, pressing the toothbrush onto her teeth. She kept moving!

While we were doing this, we yelled angry words:

"QUIT! DAMMIT, KEILA! Nrrrgh! Stop moving! Fuck! KEILA. You're getting toothpaste...nrrrgh...all over me! Hold still, bitch!"

"No! EW! IT BURNS! Stop! Marcel- mffph! Blegh! Get away! GET OFF ME. GRRR...It's spicy! STOP! ST- mfpph!"

I finally had the toothbrush in her mouth and scrubbed deeply.

_First time. Two more to go! _I thought.

Keila motioned me to come closer so I leaned in. She spat a mixture of toothpaste, saliva and a teeny bit of blood onto my face. I hissed cuss words in anger. Keila rose from under me and ran towards her room. I grabbed her leg and she fell onto her face. I held her down when I climbed onto her. I leaned down and tried to stuff the freshly toothpaste-coated toothbrush in her mouth. She snapped at my fingers. Keila bit into my index and I let out a cry.

_Two times. One more to go._

I grinned and grabbed the bottle of toothpaste from nearby. It gushed onto the brush and I stuffed it in her mouth. Keila grunted and rose as I sat on her back. I let out a scream as she ran all around the house. I heard voices when she backed into a wall for I could hit myself. I spat out some spit and coughed. Keila ran around as I tightened my grip.

"FUCK, KEILA! HOLD STILL!" I shouted angrily.

"NO! GET THE GLOB OFF ME, BITCH!" She angrily replied in a spat.

I jumped higher and grabbed her head. I quickly jammed the purple plastic piece in her mouth. Keila spun around and we muttered more words.

"Oh, yeah. Marceline and Keila are in the living room," said a sugary voice.

Jake, Marshall, Kuro, Finn, Bruno and Bonnibel entered the room to see me riding on Keila while she tried to knock me off. We took a sharp stop and glanced at our friends with expressionless faces.

I guess I did look weird riding on Keila piggy-back style. While I had a toothbrush in her mouth. And saliva dripping down her chin. And running around the living room like crazy people.

"Keila...didn't...brush her teeth today...so yeah," I said, smiling nervously.

I climbed off her and scrubbed her teeth well before I took her to the restroom. "Spit," I said sternly.

Her cheeks puffed out and a pout spread across her face, she spilled the last of her mixture into the restroom sink. She dove down and rinsed her mouth out. When she rose, she squirted water at my face. I kept my eyes shut and kept my face expressionless. I grabbed a rag without changing anything and wiped my face to see Keila's smug smirk.

I grabbed her in a headlock and brushed her face with the clean rag, "HOLD IT!"

We pulled away and glared at each other. She pouted and crossed her arms. "I ain't no child, mom!"

"Shut up and get ready for breakfast, love," I smiled warmly and playfully.

She snapped at me and walked away with a small smile on her face. I walked up to the kitchen where I had made breakfast for everyone. I had a special surprise! A long time ago, my band and I fixed up an old cabin that's been in my family for generations. I've decided on going there for a relaxing break. Everyone was going to come! It was a really huge cabin in the abandoned woods near a lake. On the other side of the lake were more acres of forest ground and mountains. I was so excited!

I walked over and, using my great waitress skills, held nine plates at once. I slid them on the round big table and everyone stared down to examine their meal. "Pancakes!" Jake exclaimed.

He dug in and bit into the round cake. I had lots more so I didn't really mind the boys eating at an incredibly fast pace. Fionna trudged from her room with messy bed hair and a wet face. She was...crying? I frowned and dug the fork in my mouth.

"Look who decided to join us," I offered a smile. She returned a scowl then a frown.

I sighed as she walked forward. She spotted the boys and spun around to walk away quickly. I grabbed her wrist and sat her on my lap. "Everyone! Say good morning to Fionna!"

I grabbed the blonde's limp wrist and waved at my friends. They giggled and waved back at her.

"You okay, Fionna? Looking kinda pale," Marshall said.

"Says you," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and bit into another pancake. Fionna shook her head, "I just feel...bad."

She layed her head in the arch of my neck. I turned to my friends with nervous looks.

"What do I do?" I mouthed.

They shrugged.

I slowly started to pet her blonde hair, "There, there."

It was so awkward! I looked away in complete awkwardness and started to pat her hair again, "Marceline's here."

Kuro snickered. Keila threw a maple syrup soaked pancake at his face. I snickered softly but then petted her again. I pulled her closer and looked into her sad blue eyes.

"Fionna...I am your friend. You can tell me anything. Remember?"

It was silent as she hung her head; she nodded heavily and slowly.

"Tell us what's on your mind," I said.

We all rose and followed her to the middle of the living room. She paced back and forth until she finally looked back at us.

Her hair was messy. She wore a loose long sleeved shirt that slid off her shoulder. Lastly, she wore pink socks and shorts.

I glanced at Marshall; I haven't seen him in...forever! I wanted to hug him but I focused my attention of Fionna for she was in deep. Marshall wore a white tee with a grey scarf and some blue jeans. He had a black fedora on and kept his hands in his pocket. I slowly walked towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He turned when I leaned forward and our lips met. We pulled away and looked around the room in shyness; thank glob no one saw.

Kuro was leaning on a grumpy Keila. He wore a bright green shirt and black shorts with soccer shoes. His hair was getting bigger. It was kinda funny. I snickered but looked away when he turned.

Finn wore a blue shirt and some blue shorts. He wore black shoes and a white beanie and held a green backpack. He kept it in the corner when rising and advancing towards Fionna with us.

Jake wore a tee that I got him for Christmas. He loved it. It was a yellow long sleeved shirt with yellow pants. He looked like a dog but that thought was quickly pushed away when he added brown hipster glasses. He wore brown shoes to complete the outfit.

We watched Fionna whom broke into a nervous sweat. She quickly looked away and looked back at us.

Her eyes said it all to me; she had a secret.

"I've been...keeping a secret from you guys..." She said finally.

It didn't break the silence but it did make us more tense.

I was right.

"Soo..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Everyone cried in unison.

Fionna looked around the room, rubbing the back of her neck. She finally glared at us completely.

"I'm pregnant," She confessed.

My blood turned ice cold. I felt weak. My head was spinning!

Fionna? Pregnant? She can't be! She's the good girl!

"W-With who?" Keila cried.

Fionna bit her lip and released the answer.

What was she going to lose? It was already out in the open!

_Did I hear right? Did she say who I think she said? _

Fionna stared at him and bit her lip nervously.

I couldn't believe it!

The ceiling rose over me. I fell back and landed hard on the ground.

Everything was dark.

**A/N: Eh? Ta-da! EH? EH? BOOM! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, HUH? Review on the sake of Fionna being pregos.**  
**Love, Writing!**


	17. Yikes!

**A/N: Thanks so much, guys! The reviews and views! It means so much! THANK YOU! You are all awesome!  
Love, Writing:D  
Also, Red said hi. **

**Chapter 17: Yikes!**

**Marshall's POV-**

I looked up from the table; Marceline limply held onto her silver fork. I frowned. She was having a bad day ever since hearing about Fionna's pregnancy. She completely ignored me and it made me feel bad.

Like angry? No. Sad? A little. I felt..._hurt_.

She needed a little...relief.

I took her to her favorite place in town: Jack's Jazz Cafe. Bass chords and saxaphone notes filled the air and young boys and girls banged perfectly on bongos. In the corner, people spoke of poetry. Upstairs, people read books and talked about authors. There was a room for every person in the cafe. We sat in Music Manor: a place where musicians spoke of bands and sang songs. Everyone was fond of her here but she seemed to ignore their cool comments and tune out their conversations about a new band in progress.

I reached my hand across the table and grabbed hers. She quickly snapped out of it and looked up at me with shock in her eyes.

"You okay? You seem...out of it," I insisted, shrugging.

"...yeah. I'm sorry, baby. It's just that Fionna must be going through crazy things and...I can't stop thinking about it!" She cried, running her hand through her raven black hair.

"We should go, then," I sighed, getting up.

"Thanks," She whispered. We walked out of the cafe to be greeted by a gust of wind with clouds holding back the sunlight. It was a perfect day but not to be sad. I opened the door for her and climbed in the car. We drove back home.

In a couple of minutes, minutes of deadly silence, I parked the car by my house and glared at Marceline.

She looked out the window and back at me.

"What?" She asked with a slight smile.

I returned a smirk and rose from my chair. Before she could say anything, I kissed her lips.

Marceline struggled but she quickly stopped and ran her cold fingers in my head. She pulled me closer and I grabbed onto her waist tightly. A familiar warm sensation pooled in my stomach as our bodies pressed together.

She fell back against the door and we fell out onto the street. I quickly held myself up with my arms so I didn't crush her.

Marceline released a giggle and then started to laugh. I smiled at her giggles; her laughter was infectious and I joined her.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed.

We looked up to see Keila, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Awkward," I laughed.

Marceline gave me her signature smirk and dug her fingers into my black hair. She looked up at Keila, "Guess I'm staying at Marshall's tonight, Kei."

Keila shook her head with a small smile and walked into their house.

"Marshall...Marshall...MARSHALL LEE!"

"Huh?" I awoken with blurred vision. It soon cleared and I was greeted with Marceline in her bra and female boxers. She pulled on a small shirt from my closet and said: "Get up. You and the guys have that job interview. Remember?"

"Oh. Right," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah."

I rose and looked outside to be greeted with darkness, "What?"

"I said you had that job interview. Doesn't mean we don't have time for a date."

"Sure. I've been wanting to take you -"

"Nope. I'm taking you. I've got a surprise!" She exclaimed.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't bad but...I didn't like it. What was it? Butterflies?

_So that's what that feels like!_

We walked outside and onto the cold, wet pavement. She opened the door for me and bowed. I chuckled warmly and hopped inside as she shut the heavy metal door behind me. It was odd that I was forced to drive even though she was the one whom knew the location to my surprise. I tried not question it as I started the car and drove slowly. Marceline seemed distracted. She was very quiet. I tried to think back at our...activities last night. She seemed to really like it and went to sleep in my arms. Before our little encounter in bed, my mom called and insisted that we come over for dinner. I couldn't remember much after that.

There was a gap in my memory that just skipped to our moments in my house. She fell asleep peacefully to my soft singing. I awoken in the middle night to be greeted by her soft singing and small sniffles as she laid at the edge of her bed, head resting on her hands flat on the bed.

She stared outside the car at the moving blurrs and wrote in her leather journal. She had plugged in her earphones after explaining me the directions of my surprise.

**Marceline's POV-**

I had a dream. A sad dream.

_How can I be so stupid? Marshall is the best thing to happen to me and...I go off and dream about someone else? Ugh! I'm such an idiot. _

I rested my head...

_But why him? Why him? He was such a jerk! Was it because...last night? _

on my palm...

_Was it because he supported me through thick and thin? He got me through the tough times? Sure, he was a jerk sometimes but mostly everytime, he was sweet and kind. He just joked around to much but very little. It's...a touchy subject!_

as a tear streamed down my face and sang softly in my head:

_I fell in love with the sea...but the sea didn't love me. _

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself. Good thing Marshall didn't hear. I really didn't want to talk to him about this.

I dreamt about Ashton. His soft black hair and goofy grin.

He changed through middle school. He shaved his hair in a weird, punk rock way and he started working out. He became very built and joked a lot more than usual. His sweet words. The way he held me and whispered sweet things into my ears.

All of that sweetness...

I gritted my teeth into anger.

RUINED! Our relationship was just a piece of trash painted the color gold. But the water came and washed the paint away.

"That's good," I muttered under my breath, writing it into my music journal.

Why did I think of that douchebag?

Then, it suddenly came to me!

_"Thanks, Mrs. Abameer," I smiled, grabbing a cup full of tea._

_"No problem," she replied, sipping her tea. _

_"It's time to go," Marshall insisted quickly. _

_"You are a very good person, Marceline," She continued. _

_"Thanks," I smiled, my cheeks growing warm. Marshall and her had a lot in common; for instance, making me feel special. She was also very fit and had raven black long hair. It was tied back into a ponytail and she wore a suit. I know how much Marshall hated suits so they didn't have a lot in common. _

_"I mean - you aren't a smart woman like I intended Marshall to be with -"_

_"Marceline, let's go!" Marshall cried, tugging at my arm. _

_My smile dropped into a frown as she sipped her tea again. I felt like punching her in the face! She sounded just like those bitches in school! Teachers. Ms. Abameer raised her glass once more as I began to raise my fist. _

_Marshall glanced nervously at my clenched hand._

_"I mean - You say you like music, eh? Music isn't quite a career. It's more of a hobby," She said._

_"I don't like music. I LOVE it," I growled, trying to hold my arm down. _

_"Music is useless in my opinion!" Ms. Abadeer exclaimed. _

_I finally snapped and threw my fist at her. _

_"But...I must say, you do have talent," She sighed, her eyes still closed as she sipped the juice. _

_My face grew warm again and I lowered my hand. _

_"Yes, I have heard you are an A-B honor roll student. You are beautiful and your voice is heavenly. I must say, I am very impressed."_

_I sat down as she opened her eyes and examined my blushing face. _

_"T-thanks, Mrs. Abameer," I smiled. _

_"It's Ms. Abadeer," She sighed, placing her cup down. _

_"Sorry," I frowned, looking at the ground. _

_"You are forgiven. But please, call me Helen."_

_I looked up and smiled a bright smile. _

_"Well, mom! It's time to go. C'mon, Marceline," Marshall said, grasping my wrist. _

_"Okay. Bye, Helen," I called. _

_"Bye, dear!"_

_We entered his car and drove off. _

_Minutes later, we finally made our way to his house where he parked the car. I slowly turned to him with a weird feeling in my gut. He gave me butterflies everytime I looked at him. Everytime he smiled, I blushed. I didn't understand why. I was about to you say those three words that meant the world to anybody. But I couldn't. Something stopped me. _

_But somehow, he already knew. Next, we sang along to his favorite song on the radio before entering his house. _

I snapped back to reality. It was raining pretty hard that Marshall couldn't see. He just kept driving like he knew where he was going. Typical guy feature. We smiled at each other before I clicked on the radio.

Finally, when I felt secure that he wouldn't find out why I was so quiet, it hit me. Why I thought about Ash.

_"So, I'm assuming you like my ma?" Ash smiled at me with his bright teeth. It gave me butterflies. His full brown hair and bulky football-playing shoulders. His eyes were hazel with a hint of green and I somehow always managed to get lost in them. _

_"She was great, Ash. Mrs. Lich was great." I sighed, tapping my fingers on my car door. _

_"Still can't believe you got her to laugh! I took me years to do that at the Center," He sighed. _

_"Jealous?" I smirked. _

_"Very."_

_It was quiet for awhile until I finally looked back at him. I looked into his deep eyes and said, "I love you."_

_He eased into his chair; it was the first time I've seen him so relaxed. He looked back at me with watery eyes, "I love you, too." _

_That was it. The most happiest moment of my life. It was even more perfect when our favorite song began to play. I laid in his arms and we sang along. _

_But in my life, happiness can never last. It's always gets destroyed! I can never be happy! He told me he loved me...but he didn't mean it. _

_But...I believed him. I'm such an idiot! I can never love anybody. They always crush my feelings into pieces! I can't believe I even trusted that douchebag! I was so nieve! Seriously? How could I be so stupid? He took my hope. Well, not really. But he took what was left of it._

SNAP! My pencil broke into two.

"Whoa, Marceline...you okay?" Marshall asked, looking from the road to me.

"I-I...I'm fine! I-I..." I turned towards the road. "Marshall! The road! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Huh? Oh! RIGHT!" He cried.

We heard a skid and a honk.

"Sorry!" Marshall called, gulping.

"I'm fine, baby. Just keep driving. We're almost there. There's supposed to be an exit here in the corner and we can stop for gas there."

"Right, Marceline. That's what I love about you. You're always right."

I gulped; _love_? I turned towards my pencil in my unclenched fist. I needed help. But who?

Wait. Help. Help? HELP! I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. Chess Center. Captain Borington speaking," yawned Keila.

"Key!" I whispered.

"Marcy? Hey! How was your night with Marshall Lee?"

I could actually _hear_ her smirk and her smug.

"Shut it. Not in the mood."

"Yikes! Calm down, Marceline. Do you need me to take out the guitar?"

"K-keila...I'm serious. Marshall is right here."

"Oh. Riiiight. What do you need, babe?"

"How's the punk doing?"

"I'm at the Chess Center. I got the job. Jake is watching the blonde."

"WHAT?"

Marshall jumped at the pitch of my voice. I shot him a nervous smile and a shrug before returning to the phone.

"You know Fionna doesn't want to see or get near Finn!" I hissed silently.

"Remember when we used to get mad at each other and then, mom and dad locked us in the same room?"

"Uh, yeah. WHEN WE WERE SEVEN!" I cried softly.

"Well, it still works. Anyways, it's Jake. Not Finn. Yikes."

"Keila -"

"Oh! I have a costumer. Adios!"

"What? NO!"

She hung up and I hit my head with a jerk. I looked up to see a location. It was a green mountain filled with flowers. It was the place!

I turned to Marshall whom was barely putting the map down. I know Fionna was going through some biz but I wanted to make my boyfriend happy! I covered his eyes and cried out, "NO PEEKING!"

"Yeesh, Marceline! I won't! Your hands smell like tacos."

"T-thanks," I chuckled, pulling him out of the car. We made our way up the hill that was the size of a mountain. It was a perfect view. They called it Beauty Bay! Because the hill was a perfect view of the beautiful bay with clear blue waters. Flowers were in bloom as well! I smiled and un-covered his eyes.

"TA-DA!" I exclaimed.

"Marceline?" He chuckled. His laugh was cut short when he caught a glimpse of the sun rise. I stood next to him with a big smile.

"I-It's beautiful, babe," He grinned.

"Yeah! We came at a perfect time, too! The rain is gone and that means no dorks can interrupt us," I smiled so brightly. I couldn't stop! I loved him. He was mine and I couldn't stop smiling. I just wanted to hug him forever. We sat down and watched the sun reflect on the water. We saw fish, rushing through the water. Some glided through the air.

"Hey, look! Those are flying fish!" I pointed out.

"Fish don't fly, Marcy," He laughed.

"Actually, their name doesn't matter. It's a bit of an exaggeration of their ability but they actually can be considered to fly. But truthfully, they glide through the from gaining speeding from the waters. When they are ready, they leap up and use their wings to glide through the air. They're not actual wings but -"

He kissed me, cutting my rant short. I closed my eyes and relaxed. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"You're such a nerd," Marshall smirked, kissing my nose.

My face grew warm. I looked down.

"So...do you like my surprise?" I asked, looking up slowly.

"Love it," He said.

His voice. His smile. I just...I love him! I can't deny it. I love him! I love him! I love Marshall Lee Abameer!

"T-This place is beautiful," I sighed, smiling.

"Yeah. It's amazing," He smirked, looking around. "But not as amazing as you."

He gripped my hand and I felt weird. It was sweet. Too sweet.

I can't just give myself to him! It's not right! I can't love him. Not yet!

I turned to him and he gave me a look.

It wasn't his smirk or his smug face he gave me when we met.

It was his happy, warm smile with his genuine serious yet playful look.

_Oh, who am I kidding? _

"I-i love you," I blurted out softly.

His expression changed but it wasn't bad. Marshall kissed me on my cheek and my forehead mutiple times before pulling me into a tight hug. I laid in his arms and we watched the sun rise together.

_I can't believe it. I said it. I, Marceline Abadeer, said I love you. To Marshall Lee Abameer! _

But he didn't say it back...

**-Fionna's POV-**

Jake was in my house but without Finn. I always liked Jake. He was funny! So I decided to come out of my room and hang out.

"So, the guy tells me..." He gulps some food while I sip my soda, releasing chuckles. "Hey! You can't park there! It's a Handi-cap zone."

I laughed loudly before biting into the burger he made me.

"So, I walked up to him and pulled off his wig! I knew it was a wig! And you know what I said?"

"Hah! What?" I grinned.

"Hey! This Cap will come in Handi!"

I bursted out laughing; we thought it was a riot! I took another bite of my burger.

"Whoa, Fionna. You need to eat more."

I shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

"Eat cha damn food!" He snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

I laughed before nodding, "Yes, Mr. Jake!"

"I am MRS. NEZBIT!" He roared.

I laughed again as he strutted around the room in a womanly manner. I couldn't stop laughing! It was too funny! It felt so good to laugh again. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time.

"UNCLE! JAKE! STOP! IT HURTS!" I cried, holding my sides.

"I'M NOT JAKE! I AM MRS. NEZBIT!" He said in a woman's voice.

"HAHAH! ARC! AHHAHAHA!" I coughed but couldn't stop laughing. He came to my side, patting my back.

"Whoa. You okay?" He asked.

"Haha. Yeah. Hehe...MRS. NEZBIT!"

I tackled him and began tickling his sides to which he responded with loud laughter. We rolled over and I hid under the couch.

"Fionna? Where are you?" He called.

"COUNT TO TEN!" I called.

"Uno!"

"IN ENGLISH!" I snarled.

"Yikes! Okay, okay...don't get your boxers in a twist, tom-boy."

I threw a pillow to his head and he stopped teasing me.

"One...two...three...four...six...eight..."

"A...B...C..."

"D...E...WAIT! HEY!"

I cackled loudly and rolled into Marceline's room. Jake got a text message and checked it while I found some old toys in Marceline's closet.

"Fionna! I need to go! Finn will be here!"

"WHAT?" I called, trying to hear his muffled voice.

"BYE!"

"What did he say? Hide? Okay."

I grabbed the last gun and hid in my most perfect hiding spot. A moment later, I heard a click. It was the door. A muffled voice then some footsteps. I grinned happily.

"Prepare for the best, Jake," I smirked. I switched off the lights and waited. When he entered the room, I leaped on him and shot marshmallows at his head with a ping-pong gun.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" I laughed, grabbing onto his head as he ran around the dark room. He flipped me onto the bed and held me down.

"COUNTER SNEAK ATTACK!" He shot back.

"KI-YA!" I snarled, kicking him in the gut. He fell back and I landed on his chest. I threw punches down until I finally earned his spoken surrender.

"FIONNA!" He cried.

"Huh?" I gasped. I switched on the light with the tip of my gun and examined my prey.

"Finn?"

I laid on him, holding him down.

"Um, so this is round two?"

"Urgh!" I hissed, rising off of him.

"WAS THAT TOO SOON?" Finn called, getting up.

"YES!" I cried, running to the door. I needed to get away from him. I ran into my room and prepared to close the door. He caught the wooden shield before I could slam it in his face.

"Fionna, wait! I want to apologize...I didn't know. I was being a jerk. You're my best friend."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I come in? Please. I want to talk about this."

I regretted it. I regretted what I did next.

I opened the door and sat at the foot of my bed, not daring to look up.

"So...is it true? You know...the kid? Is it mine?"

I slowly nodded, lowering my head.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I should've told you earlier." I muttered softly, shaking my head.

"Yeah but it's different now! I want to be there for you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I frowned, trying to hide my tears.

"Oh, glob," I whimpered with water running from my eyes. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fionna...look at me. I'm going to be there for you! Through everything. I'm going to be the best dad there ever was."

I smiled as he wiped my cheek.

"My dad wasn't there for me but dammit, I'm going to be there for my child!"

"Geez, calm down, buddy. It's fine. It's not like you're a superhero," I teased.

**-One month later-**

Marceline been over at Marshall's house for awhile. Keila is trying to make the Chess Center fun. Good luck with that. What's Bonnibel doing?

I called her, "Hey, Bonny!"

"Greetings, youth with hair of color."

"Wha?"

"It means young blonde."

"Oh...you could've said that."

"How's the baby?"

"I'm not wasting anytime talking about it. It's weird...Anyways, my stomach is growing. So I guess that's good."

"Eeehh! So cute! If I weren't busy, I would be over there."

"It's fine. Finn's here with me. He's sleeping next to me right now. Anyways, that's what I wanted to talk about. What are you doing?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I had to excuse myself from our friendly affairs due to a lifeguard job that I was given thanks to Bruno. He'll be helping me through it all."

"Sounds sexy."

"WHA?"

I knew she was blushing. I tease people a lot more. Man, I am spending too much time with Keila and Marcy.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! I've got to go, Bonni. Talk to you later."

"You aswell, my friend."

I hung up and sighed, glancing at Finn. He was out cold. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. He's been taking the nightshift whatever that means. He watches me at night to make sure I don't get hurt or whatever. He's been awake for a week since he made the idea a week ago.

After a couple of minutes, I finished making some apple pie. He loved apple pie.

"Huh? FIONNA? FIONNA! FIONNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I guess he's awake," I chuckled.

"FIONNA! Oh, glob. Thank glob! Fionna, you are supposed to be resting!"

"I thought I'd make you some food," I shrugged.

"Thanks but no! What if something happened to you? You could've been hurt!"

"Finn, I appreciate you caring but...I'm not a child."

"Yes, but we have a child! I don't want our little gumdrop getting...damaged."

"My, my, my. Did you just call our child a gumdrop?"

"...Well...it needed something! I couldn't call that thing a child forever."

"Did you just call our baby an it?" I grumbled.

"N-no! Fionna...please get back to bed."

"After practice. I'm still in a band. I need to practice some kind of music. Keila put the old piano in my room. C'mon. We can practice there."

"As long as you get some rest after."

"Yikes..."

We made our way to my room where a brown piano sat in the corner.

"I even made a song," I exclaimed.

"Is it a quick one?" He asked quickly.

"Why don't you find out? C'mon. Use Keila's guitar."

We sat down and I gave him some instructions. It took a long time for him on getting the chords right but my piano playing really helped him get the melody. After awhile, I gave him a look and he started playing. I joined in around the third measure.

"My song is kind of girly. Don't make fun of me," I sighed, lowering my head.

"Yeah, yeah," He grinned.

I sighed before singing: "_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs"_

_"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you"_

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours,_" He joined in the song. I felt shy around him. I never really felt shy around him like this. When he teased me, I felt embarrassed but this time, I had a feeling in my gut.

"_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_," I sang, shooting him a smile at the end. I released a quick laugh before we continued.

"_And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_"

I sang, staring into his blue eyes, "_And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you_,"

He stopped playing and gave me a small smile, looking at the ground shyly.

"'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from the strangers about our rel-a-tion-ship will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours_" I laughed at the end, pressing my fingers on the piano happily. I stared down, making sure I didn't get off track. __

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours_" He smiled. It was weird. We never acted like this but somehow, it was different.

__"_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_" We finished together.

"...well...we better get to bed. Don't want to hurt our little gumdrop, do we?"

"Oh, shut it," He blushed, helping me up.


	18. Just Give Me A Reason

**A/N: Red's Idea. Express's plot. They're not here. So please review or leave messages 'cause I'm so lonely and bored!  
Love, Writing!**

**Chapter 18: Just Give Me A Reason**

**Marshall's POV-**

I awoken. I turned. I examined my surroundings. Marceline was on the other side of the bed as usual. She's been sleeping with me for since when she told me she loved me which is about for almost two months.

My stomach twisted in knots; I felt so guilty. I didn't say it back. She must think I'm some kind of asshole. I looked between us. On the first day, she slept in my arms but now, she was at the far end of the bed with the white dark lavender sheets making a wall between us.

I rose and continued my daily routine: dress, eat, clean, etc.

RING! RING! I picked up the phone and collasped into my seat with a big sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marshall."

"Fionna?"

"Yeah."

"What's up, girl?"

"Hehe...well...Keila and I -"

"HI, MARSHALL!"

"Shhh!"

"What's going on over there?"

"We need to talk to you!"

"Do I come over?"

"Now, please."

"Okay."

"Wait...what day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Got it. Nevermind. Come over later."

"Um...cool."

KNOCK! KNOCK! I groaned as I hung up and dragged myself towards the door. I pulled it open and was greeted by the burning sunlight. Kuro ran inside with Keila and Fionna.

"Hey! Um...date night?" Finn insisted. I looked at the phone and gave the girls a weird look.

"Sure. You guys can chill here and get ready while I wake my babe," I offered. Keila looked at the piano and Kuro exchanged looks.

"I CALL IT!" They cried. "NO! I CALLED IT! NO! I CALLED IT! JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!"

Keila hopped on the piano seat and smirked. Kuro groaned in defeat and took a seat behind the drums.

"Battle of the instruments!" Finn announced.

"Haha," Fionna giggled. She leaned on him and he placed an arm around her as Keila and Kuro began to freestyle on the instruments. I rolled my eyes playfully and walked upstairs. I looked up to see Marceline stretching, "Oh. Good, you're awake."

"Yeah. I am," She sighed.

"Get ready. We've got a date night with our friends."

"...sure...what else do I have to do?" She muttered, walking into the restroom.

CLICK! The door softly shut and I looked around the room. I just needed to fix the bed and voila! Done with the entire house. I grabbed the sheets and coated the bed with it. Next, I pulled the blankets all around it.

I heard water running from the restroom; Marceline must've been taking a shower.

I placed the pillows eat the head of the bed, "Done!"

I patted it down to get rid of the lumps. Standing over it, I threw a quarter down and it bounced back into my hand. It slipped through my fingers and I let out a small gasp. I slid on my knees and reached down to grab the small round piece of money as I rolled close to the restroom. Quickly, it managed to get back in my pocket. With a sense of victory, I rose and walked away.

Soft singing greeted my ears and begged me to stay. To please my curiousity, I stayed and pressed my ear against the door. Marceline sang a soft song with the running water as her music.

"BATTLE!" Fionna and Finn said loudly from downstairs. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and pressed my ear against the door again.

Keila and Kuro were very loud! I could hear their bad notes from upstairs. I tried to tune them out and listen to Marceline's song; maybe I would figure out what's troubling her.

"_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_," She sang.

I smiled at her thought. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her! I just loved her so much.

_Love? There's that word again. Why can't I say it? Ugh! I'm hurting her! Marshall, you jackass! Get in there and tell her how you feel!_

"_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_," She sang, sighing at the end.

My heart tore. I gulped; she knew. She knew everything except that I love her.

I groaned softly, sliding down on my back against the door. I landed at the bottom with my back against the restroom's door.

"_Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again, I didn't know that I was singing along.  
It's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts,  
We're not broken; just bent,  
And we can learn to love again_!" She sang. This time, I heard the piano and drums playing together to help the song. Although, they didn't know it.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Fionna cheered, clapping on for Keila and Kuro.

"_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine,_" I sang truthfully, pressing the back of my head against the door with a soft tap.

"Oh, we had everything," She hummed.

"_Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind_."

"Yeah, but this is happening."

"_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_"

"**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**," We sang together.

"Oh, tear ducts and rust,"

"_I'll fix it for us,_"

"We're collecting dust but our love's enough,"

"_You're holding it in,_"

"You're pouring a drink."

"_No nothing is as bad as it seems._"

"We'll come clean!" She sang loudly.

I chuckled a little as we continued the song till the end. At the song's end, I heard Keila and Kuro yelling at each other happily about how one was better. I felt something hard collide with my head.

"OW!" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"You fuckin' pervert! I can't even have a shower without you ruining it!" Marceline scowled. I forgot the water wasn't running. I looked up to see her dressed in a plad dressup shirt with a black tie and a black fedora. She used converse to complete the look. Her hair was messy; like always.

"I-I-I-..." I choked on my words.

"Ugh! Just forget it," She hissed, storming away.

I tackled her and she struggled, "Get off me, Marshall Lee!"

I grippped her shoulder, very tightly. I looked into her grey, deep eyes and sighed.

"Iloveyou,MarcelineAbadeer!"

I didn't breathe. I continued it without breath, "I was afraid you were going to leave me like everything in my life. I can't lose you. I'll completely die. I'm not kidding, Marceline Abadeer. I love you! Okay? I love you. I, Marshall Lee Abameer, am in love with you."

I held my breath, waiting for her to respond.

She clutched me tightly, buring her face in my chest. "I love you too."

My heart couldn't stop beating! My stomach felt flooded with butterflies. I couldn't believe it!

"Fucking shit! Hurry the fuck up, M&Ms!" I heard the two dorky blondes cry. She took off her tie and placed it on me. We walked downstairs and were greeted by our friends who pretended to be dead on the floor.

"Oh? You're here? Oh, we must've died of boredom!" Keila groaned, getting up. We stayed quiet, holding hands.

Kuro examined Marceline carefully.

"You okay? Is everything okay with you guys?"

Marceline took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes. Everything is fine. Right, Marshall?"

I nodded.

"Just perfect."

**A/N: Ta-da! Yeah, I'm bored. Please review and thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I won't take long with the other one.  
Love, Writing!**


	19. Somebody

**A/N: Hey, guys! Red is moving away but it's okay 'cause she still has the password to the account. We'll be working on stories by ourselves. Right now, Red is working on another story so if you're going to get mad at anyone for taking too long, blame the person who made it. But for now, she'd like to say "See you later"  
-(For the last time)RWE**

**Chapter 19: Somebody**

**Marceline's POV-**

"Guess what?!" Keila grinned.

"You died?" I yawned, picking at my food.

"I'm undead," She joked. "Close but not quite."

"Just tell me."

I grasped my orange juice. We woke up at Marshall's house again. We were closer than ever but lately, he's been distant. I had a headache but I did my best to give him his privacy. He had my complete trust so I didn't need to worry.

I took a big gulp.

"Monster Magazine is coming over for an interview with us! We're getting big!"

"SPPPPPLLLLLLGGGT!" I cried, spatting orange juice all over her face.

She kept smiling like an idiot.

"Smells like success...and orange juice!" She grinned.

I coughed and hacked.

"How on OaoaoA did you get an interview with the top magazine on earth?"

"Girl, I have got my ways!"

"Yeah, she had sex with me and I gave them a call," yawned Kuro, walking over in nothing but his boxers.

"HE SPEAKS LIES!" Keila snarled, tackling him. She jumped up and down quickly, crushing the boy.

I couldn't believe it! We were finally a thing. We've been talking about this since we were kids! No, she was probably just pranking me. C'mon, Keila! Don't be such a butt!

RIIIIIIING!

"I GOT IT!" Keila and Kuro shouted. They wrestled on the floor, trying to reach for the phone. I stepped over them and answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Keila Griffin? Marceline Abadeer?"

"Yes, this is Marceline Abadeer."

"Oh, yes. This is the chief and editor of Monster Magazine. Yeah, our top band canceled on us. Do you girls mind playing for us in the town park? After that, we can carry on with the interview."

I dropped the phone. It was happening. I screamed at the top of my lungs and picked up the phone, "Sure. Love to."

"GREAT! You're really saving my butt, Marceline. I owe you one."

He hung up; I grinned, "Yeah. You owe me one."

"Keila! Get ready! We're going to practice until we're rock goddess!"

"AWWW YEAH!"

We shared a fist bump.

"What song should we perform? What outfits should we wear? Should I play bass or guitar? Is it a rap song or a sad song? Keila! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" I cried frantically. "We need to call Fionna! BONGO? GUY? We can't have a concert without them!"

I dialed their numbers; we were on three-way, considering Bongo and Guy shared a phone.

"We have a concert on December 15th! Merry Christmas to us!" I cried happily.

"NICE JOB, MARCELINE!" They cheered.

"It was me!" Keila snapped.

"Awesome, Keila!" They exclaimed.

"Get practicing, guys! The Scream Queens are finally taking off!" Keila yelled happily. We couldn't stop jumping. It was just so exciting.

Knock-knock! Marshall walked in and fell on the couch, falling asleep.

"Talk to you guys later. Marshall's home. We'll discuss the details later," I grinned.

"AYO!" The guys cheered.

"I LIKE CHEESE!" Fionna laughed.

I hung up.

"Baby, guess what! Keila got us an interview and we're performing for a concert!"

"Oh cool. When is it?" He mumbled through the couch's pillow.

"In a couple of weeks. Like on December 15th!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"...Um, Marceline, I-I-i...I don't think I'll be able to go. I'm kinda busy."

My heart broke; this was the most important thing in the world to me and he was _busy_.

I felt like crying but I didn't, "Oh...it's fine."

But I knew he saw the hurt and disappointment in my eyes. What am I talking about? He's got his own life, too, Marceline! I'm such a jerk.

"C'mon, Marceline! LET'S GET ROCKING!" Keila exclaimed, locking me in a headlock. "Or are you going to stay home and be a nobody forever?' I smiled; Keila always cheered me up when I was down. I laughed and grabbed her arm. I flipped her onto her back, "No way!"

We bursted out laughing. I looked up at Marshall whom had a bored expression on his face. He muttered something that sounded like, "Grow up."

I was dwelling on it too much; he probably said "Good rush." That move was pretty sick!

"You'll be okay without me, right?"

"Yeah, Marceline, I'll be fine," Marshall insisted.

"Okay. Coming, Kuro?" I asked.

"Hecks yeah!" He grinned, following Keila and I outside.

"Bye, babe! I love you," I called before leaving. The door slammed before I heard a reply.

What I didn't know was that Marshall didn't reply.

What I didn't know was that Marshall picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, it's fine. You can come over. She's not here."

I didn't know what he said. I wish I did. But I didn't.

I wish I did know what Marshall Lee was doing but I had no idea.

**A/N: What's Marshall up to? Please review guys and check out my stories. If they're mine, they have an R on it. Thanks and love you!**

**-Red**


	20. Sad Christmas

**A/N: Writing and Express are working on the other story: Too Young. Thanks for reading and please review. Warning: This may cause extreme sadness and don't kill me.  
-R**

**Chapter 19: Sad Christmas  
Marshall's POV-**

I ended the phone call and got up from my couch. I needed to change to impress my guest coming over. I heard a knock on my door.

_Here already? She's a bit eager. Well, of course! I am the Vampire King._

I ruffled my hair up and walked up to the door in my same outfit: black jeans, white vans and no shirt. I opened the door only to see Marceline's friend, Keila.

"Yo! Yo! Step aside, Marshall. I gotta talk to you," She grinned, walking in.

"Um, Keila. This is a bad time. Aren't you supposed to be with Marceline and Kuro?"

"Nah, I told Kuro to buy Marceline and Fionna an outfit while I took a nap at home," She sighed, sitting at the computer. I shook my head; this was all wrong! She needed to leave. Now. She grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit down.

"Look, Marshall. Marceline means a lot to me, you know that, right?" The brown haired girl insisted. I nodded. "She means a lot to you, right?" I nodded again. "Good! You're a cool guy and I don't want you getting hurt. Marceline has the tendency to…get revenge."

"What?" I asked, shooting her a confused look.

"Look. She has had boyfriend before you. I mean – Why did you think it took you so long to get a date from her?" That did make sense, so I nodded with a less confused look on my face. "Okay. You need an example." She quickly typed on my computer while explaining a story, "Marceline dated this guy named Spencer. They were in deep love! A perfect match. But, one day, she found him…cheating on her. They broke up and Marceline was _heartbroken_ but Spencer? Not so much. The next day, he was sucking on that face of the girl he cheated on Marceline with. Of course, I had to get my revenge on him by letting Marceline get her revenge on him. Yeah, I know it's complicated but…I just really care about her. Anyways, we got the band together and then, Marceline just sung out what needed to be said. I recorded it and uploaded it on our page. Check it!"

I turned my attention towards the screen. It was buffering. We stared at it for a long time; it was awkward.

"Um, yeah…it sort of…takes a while," I muttered.

"Hey, we all go through this. You should try Techno's Tech." She said softly.

"Really?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I'm a good friend with the guy; get ya a good deal for fast connection."

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude."

The video started; finally! It started with Bongo with a small and quick drum solo and Guy playing his keyboard in the background. Marceline began to sing with her bass.

"_All my life, you know I haven't been very love strong_," She sang. "_There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won._" Keila strummed her guitar at the end of that verse. "_So I decided that I should just give up on trying to write your wrong and word on the street that she did to you what she did to me. Five, four, three, two, one! Bang, bang, bang, boy! You're going down, down, down, boy! To the ground where you left my heart to bleed. Bang, she shot you, Karma tastes so_…"

I sunk my hands into my hair, "Who was Spencer again?" I muttered weakly.

"Ah, just some old jackass. That douchebag used to have his own band but...no one listened to music just because of our video. Now, he works at Subway as an unpaid intern. He doesn't even go to college! That guy has the worst life, I tell ya. You know that girl I told you about? Yeah, she broke up with him the day after we saw them at the Mall. He broke down crying! Marceline couldn't stop laughing so we took her to the movies and bought some CDs. It was an awesome day."

"Uh-huh," I said, running my hand under my chin. "How many views does this video have?"

"About a billion hits. No biggie," Keila sighed.

I gulped, "How many views does each one of your videos get?"

"About a million. Why?"

"No reason."

"But after the concert and interview with Monster Magazine? Man! These will become nothing. Everyone on the planet will know our names, see our videos, and want our autographs! Man, just imagine it. The Scream Queens are finally taking off. It's gonna be epic!"

"Excuse me, Keila. I have a phone call to make," I muttered, getting up. I slowly trudged into the bathroom. I dialed a number onto my phone after locking the door.

"Hey. Change of plans. Why don't we meet up at the mall?" I insisted.

After the phone call, I saw Keila with her bag hanging near her waist.

"I'm going to get Bruno and Bonnibel. They haven't been outside the lab in days! Yeesh. It's winter break for hell's sake!" I nodded but things got serious. "Marshall…Marceline is sort of my…little sister. I don't want anything to happen to her. Nothing WILL happen to her. So, if you even dare even look at another girl, you'll be sorry. Got that?"

I nodded fearfully; Kuro told me Keila had a thing for pocket knives.

"Great! Remember my warning. It's your decision. Later!"

She ran to the door, "Oh and don't wait up. Kuro's got a surprise for me and the band needs to practice so we probably won't be home till tomorrow."

The door clicked shut and I got dressed.

**Marceline's POV-**

"...I finally found you: my missing puzzle piece...I'm complete," I sang. Kuro plucked the last chord and a wave of sound bursted from the crowd's lips. We took a bow and got off stage.

"Thanks, again, Marce!" Bonnibel smiled.

"No problem, babe. So, can I see it?" I grinned excitedly.

"What? OH! Yes, of course. I know the deal. You sing, I bake," She chuckled. Turns out, Bonnibel and Bruno decided it was too cold to work as lifeguards and promised to return to their shifts during the Summer. They got a job at Pie-On-A-Stick; they made...pies on sticks. Bonnie and I made a deal; I would perform a couple of songs and she would bake the most greatest, strawberry pie for my Marshy. I felt really bad for being selfish early.

"Here you go, Marceline," Bruno sighed happily, handing me a large pie.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. Our shift is over," They said in unison; I noddded in response. We had the whole crew; everyone except Marshall. I couldn't wait to get home!

"So, Marceline...you busy tonight? The whole gang is gonna watch Heat Signature Seven at my house," Finn insisted.

"Yeah, Marcy!" Jake exclaimed.

"C'mon," Fionna pleaded.

"Sorry, gang," I sighed with the same smile on my lips and a slight shrug.

"C'mon! I'll even take us out to dinner. My treat," Bruno offered.

"Haha! There's a person that is getting a treat. If you know what I mean," I giggled. They laughed along.

"Thinking of me again, Marceline?" Keila grinned, placing her arm around me.

"As romantic as that sounds, Kei...nope. That person's name is..."

My heart stopped and my voice caught in my throat. Keila waited for me to end my setence but my attention was somewhere else. More like someone else. Right there, arm over the shoulder of a pretty girl was...

"Marshall?" I called, unsure.

"What's going on?" Bonnibel asked, strolling next to Bruno. Bruno and Bonnibel were now cleaned up. They were stuck in the town's lab for days, fixing a formula for the world. They exaggerate too much. Keila only took them just in time for their shift at Pie-On-A-Stick.

"Marshall? Who's this?" I asked, inching closer.

"This is…my cousin!"

"What? I thought you said she was your cousin?" The girl insisted. She turned to me, "Oh! I get it...you guys must mean like 'best friends'! Yeah, I call my closest friends my cousins. I'm G.G! Marshall Lee's girlfriend." If a person's heart could stop and they'd still be alive, I'd be in that exact situation right now. She grabbed my hand and shook it, "Whoa. Nice grip. You play guitar?"

"Bass but…that's impossible. I'm his girlfriend," She insisted.

"Wait, I thought Marshall was your cousin," G.G said, confused and hurt.

"No. We've been together for two years now," I chuckled obviously. My gaze turned to Marshall's. "Right?" He stayed quiet. I turned to my friends, wide eyed expressions, "Right?"

"One year, eleven months, two hundred fifty-five days, thirteen hours and fifteen seconds in counting," Bruno and Bonnibel said in unison.

"Actually, no. Marshall and I are actually spending our anniversary together on December 15th. Right, babe?"

"Hold up! Marshall, that's the date of my concert. You know, the biggest concert of my entire life. Remember?" She said.

"You mean the Monster Magazine concert? My big brother owns that whole company!" G.G insisted.

"So...that's what this is about?" I snapped, looking at Marshall.

"Whoa, whoa! Keila!" The group cried, holding the brown haired girl back.

"Marshall is cheating on me?" I asked, still in shock. I can't believe it! Those words didn't seem to fit in my mouth. They felt so wrong but...it was so right. I knew he couldn't change! He's a rocker guy; he's a player. C'mon, Marceline. How could you be so nieve! Where did this all begin? I was doing so great; good grades, great music, good rep! Everyone loved me; I was free. Ugh! People like him never change. Why do I even try? Marshall Lee is a player; I was right...but a big part of me begged reality to say I was wrong.

"Um…does anyone want free samples?" Marshall said quickly, grabbing a whole pint of a strawberry smoothie from the countertop of the restaurant.

"I have a better idea," G.G chuckled. She poured the smoothie on him. I caught a glimpse of Keila being dragged out with the group.

"Big mistake," She mouthed, shaking her head towards Marshall.

G.G lifted her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the mall through the back doors.

"Yeah! I got you something, too," I snapped with a shaky voice. Tears were filling my eyes and my when I tried to suck them up, my throat formed a lump that burned. I needed something to get rid of this feeling! Only the weak can break. Filled with emotions, I collided the creamy, strawberry pie with his face and stormed off. Using his hands, he wiped his eyes covered in cream and strawberry to see.

"Wait! Marceline, please!" Marshall cried, grabbing my wrist.

"No!" I snapped back.

"Marce!"

I spun around with tears in my eyes, "Why?"

I stared at him desperately needing an answer as to why he created this mess. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I don't know why I did it; why did I ask him? I already knew the answer! He opened his mouth again but I raised my hands up as a signal to just stop.

"No! Just…no!" My voice broke at the end but I didn't care. I needed to leave. To be as far away as possible from this jerk!

So I did.

**General POV-**

"Mm-mn!" A voice denied. Marshall turned to see Kuro, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Kuro, you gotta help me!"

"Look, dude. We're bros for life but I can't help you with this."

"But you gotta at least talk to her! She's being completely unreasonable."

"Dude, what do you think was going to happen? YOU CRUSHED HER FEELINGS! You think you can just break it off with that girl and say sorry to Marceline and what? You think she'll forgive you and do a little strip dance? No way, man. You went too far. You know she has trust issues. You know she was beyond broken and one more heartbreak would end her. But you did it anyway."

"Kuro, she's acting crazy! She's turning into Keila."

_WHY DID I SAY THAT?_ Marshall's body screamed.

He turned to Kuro's angry expression.

"Wait, bro. I'm sorry."

He backed away from the black haired boy, "Not now, Marshall Lee. Not now."

He turned away and walked off.

"What have I done?" Marshall cried, falling back onto my seat.

"You going to finish that?" A dark fat woman dressed in purple asked, pointing to his fries. She snatched them and walked off.

"Aw, my fries…why does everything leave me!?"

* * *

"Keila won't even talk to me!" Kuro cried, sipping his drink.

"Ah, worry not, my brethren! For my sweet, sweet Bon-Bon shall accompany us in this terrible situation," Bruno grinned.

"Yeah, you and your girlfriend have a weird thing going."

"No we don't. She's just so great. I don't think I can bear with myself if I did what Marshall did to Marceline in my relationship."

"When did you guys start doing this thing again?" Kuro asked.

"Well, one day during our lifeguard lunch shift, she allowed me to enter her house. I met her cat, Science. I opened the door to let in a breeze but that's when Science ran out and left. Bonnibelle was devastated so I comforted her and we got together. I just lied to her and said that the cat ran off. Which is technically the truth but not the whole truth. It was really easy; I mean can you imagine –"

Kuro kept signaling Bruno to stop but the boy didn't listen for Bonnibel stood behind him, listening to every word. It was only until he heard her breathing was when he stopped talking and turned around. She backed away, shaking her head.

"Bruno. Why? You knew Science meant the world to me," She said softly.

"No! I-I-…"

"Don't call me." She said calmly as she backed away, closer to the door. "Don't come by my house." Her voice was soft, slow and her eyes narrowed in hurt. "That's it…we're through." She walked away and that's the last they saw of her.

* * *

"Okay! Turn to the side," Finn chuckled, holding up his phone while laying on Fionna's bed. She stood near the window, lifting up her shirt so he got a good picture of her stomach.

CLICK! He took the picture. It was snowing outside so they couldn't wait to get to bed and take a nice warm step in slumber. It was nice. Marceline, Keila and Bonnibel hung Christmas lights and left the house to get out of their ruts. Even though it was November the 1st. Fionna climbed onto the bed like a tiger, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you aroused?" She growled.

"Totally," Finn grinned. They busted down laughing at her funny joke.

"Finn, you got a thing for chubby people," She laughed, tucking herself next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and clicked off the light.

"No, I don't," He giggled.

"Yeah! You flirt with me when I'm pregnant –"

"That's different. You have my kid inside you."

"What about that redhead? Um…her last name was Sparkz."

"Ember Sparkz? I only dated her because she was…amazing. Her hair was perfectly red much like a flame. She had a burning passion! There was something about her that drove me crazy. I wonder what she's doing now…"

Fionna frowned; she just wanted the conversation to end. She actually loved Finn and over the month, she thought it wasn't just one-sided. She thought he loved her back. But she was wrong. He only cared for her because he was forced to. If it weren't for that party, Finn would be holding Ember right now.

Ethan broke up with her at the party when these other guys came up and whispered something in his ear. She acted as if she was fine but truthfully, she was broken inside. She was glad Marceline gave her alcohol; Fionna was relieved to drown out her sorrows. Fionna knew Finn didn't love her. Once this kid was out, he would leave her and they would go back to being just friends.

_Face it, Fionna. You're forever friend-zoned…_

Tears streamed down her cheeks but she chose to go to sleep and face the problem when she felt stronger.

**-Later that Night-**

Fionna's eyelids shot open; something had awoken her. She caught a glance at the clock.

1: 23

They had fallen asleep at eleven. She only had two hours of sleep.

Rain poured across her window but she was used to the pitter-patter. Finn's strong, warm arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her close. The boy dressed in white and blue striped pajama pants and a white muscle shirt was still asleep. She wore her least favorite grey sweatpants and a green T-shirt.

Then, it hit her. Hard, at that. She felt wet. She sat up straight and lifted the covers to catch a glimpse of blood, splattered across her resting space.

"F-Finn," She called calmly. Finn rose with tired eyes and a hoarse voice. His eyesight was aimed straight forward at the blood on the sheets.

* * *

Fionna was rushed through the hospital and into the emergency room.

The boy sat in the waiting room, head in his hands; he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, running to his side.

"F-F-Fionna….couldn't save her…"

His voice was weak; he wept into his brother's arms much like when he was a child.

But he wasn't a child; he wished he was small. Back when Fionna and him would play soccer in the mud and wrestle on the couch and tickle each other until the other cried out of needing breath.

_We can still do that!_

But not without Fionna. No one could replace her. No one in the world…

SLAM! The doctor kicked the door open and looked around, "Finn –?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm right here!" He cried, rushing over.

"Come with me."

In a rush, they ran into a room. Fionna rested on the bed weakly, giving him a weak smile. His heart drooped and he rushed over to help her up. She sat up and stared at him with another small weak smile. Finn felt strong, knowing she was okay. He hugged her tightly before returning to the doctor.

"Well…give it to us straight doctor!" Finn cried, holding Fionna's hand tightly. They gave each other terrified looks.

"I'm sorry to say this but…"

It took a while for what he said to fill Finn's ears but once he functioned it. Fionna's head drooped and tears streamed down. She sobbed silently, grasping Finn's hand tightly. Finn couldn't believe it. He forgot to breathe once the words left the doctor's mouth. Tears fell down but he didn't make movements or noises. He quickly wiped them away before Fionna could see them.

"…to say this but…the child could no longer held on to your uterus. I'm afraid you won't be having this baby. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'll give you time to grieve."

* * *

Finn parked in front of Marceline's house. Fionna turned to him, "Congratulations…you got rid of me."

She opened the door and climbed the steps. Finn got out of the car and grabbed her wrist.

"Fionna…"

"What, Finn! I know how much you miss Ember. I remember how you looked at her. When you looked at me, you weren't looking at me. You were looking at your kid. I knew you didn't love me. You were forced to love me. You were still deciding whether to either stay with me or leave. You wouldn't be staying with me; you would stay because of your kids."

Her voice was weak and shaky, "I'm glad I made the decision easier."

Tears leaked from her eyes but she sucked it up and waited for a reply.

Just then, a drunk Marceline stumbled to Fionna under an umbrella.

"H-Hi, Fionna! What's up!? The sky! AHAHA. Huh? What's wrong?"

Fionna sniffed, "Nothing."

"C'mon, let's get you inside."

She took off her jacket, wrapped Fionna in it and held the umbrella over her. Marceline was soaking wet but she still led her best friend inside.

"Bye, Finn," Fionna sighed before shutting the door.

Finn stared ahead. He sniffed and got into his car. As soon as he buckled up, he drove away quickly to his own house which didn't take long. He parked in front of his house and turned off the car. He looked ahead.

"Bye, Fionna."

And he cried.

**A/N: dOn't kill MEH! Virtual cookies to the kind hearts that review on the sake of this whole situation.**

**-R**


	21. Moving On

**A/N: I can not describe how angry I am. I had no idea I posted the same chapter earlier! Sorry, guys! You should've told me. Oh well! Here you go. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 20: Moving On**

**Marceline's POV-**

"Thanks," I greeted the waitress as she placed our plates in front of me and my guest. We were at Golden Corral; my favorite restaurant. The waitress wore her black apron over her outfit and black boots; she was pale but not quite with orange, messy hair that reached below her shoulder blades. It looked good on her.

"I'm Hayley and I'll be your waitress," She explained to my friends that had joined me a bit later. Before they arrived, I offered a seat and we talked a bit.

Hayley wrote her name on our receipt and grabbed my wrist, scribbling with a black sharpie. She grinned and departed from our table. I examined my arm to see some digits; my face growing warm.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…just a bit warm."

"It's winter, Marceline!"

"Shut 'cha face!" I snarled playfully. That was my new catchphrase. My friends managed to crack up every time I used it.

"Role-call?"

"ROLL CALL!" I exclaimed.

"Fionna?" Bonnibel called.

"S'UP!" The blonde grinned.

"Keila!"

"AY-OH!" She shouted.

"It sounds like that song. AY-OHHH! I ORDERED MAYO!" Fionna sang. "But, seriously, can I get some mayo on this sandwich?"

"It's Golden Corral. Go get it yourself," Keila nudged her playfully. Fionna left the table.

"Bonnibel? Here!" Bonnie grinned, checking herself on the list in her head.

"Our new member? Ember?"

"RAWR!" The red haired girl giggled.

"Last, but certainly not least, Marceline?"

"Bow to your Queen!" I grinned.

"Okay. Everyone is here," Bonnie chuckled.

Bongo and Guy were at the hotel, having their guy time. They definitely had enough with Fionna, Keila and I. Guy let Fionna braid his hair for Glob's sake! Good times… We were sitting in a booth at the corner end of the restaurant near the windows. We pulled up the maple wood curtains to get a look at the quiet, early afternoon streets through the clear windows, perimeters covered with a fresh layer of fallen snow.

Fionna sat next to her best-friend, Ember; they filled up one side which still had room for two when sitting up straight. Bonnibel sat near the edge of the booth followed by Keila and Marceline in the middle of them all near the windows. It was a round booth. Marceline caught a glimpse of Ember teasing Fionna for her big flirt slip-up. They laughed after her jokes! Weird; Fionna had sex with her boyfriend almost a year ago. Turns out, the situation with Fionna and Finn had happened to Ember and her best childhood friend, Ethan. Ethan was just like Finn when he was little, the hero guy; always wanting to help. But once Ethan joined the family business, he changed. Ember had sex with Ethan right after he broke up with Fionna; she explained it was a drunken mistake. After a few jokes, she fit in the group like a missing puzzle piece.

"So…Marceline got the digits?" Ember snickered, shaking me out of my memories. I looked at my arm and grinned.

"Jealous?"

"Not really," She shot back uninterested.

"Who gave you a number?" Fionna asked. I turned my head and they followed my gaze towards a certain waitress. She wrote down an order and laughed when the customer told a joke about being fat for ordering what they ordered. She shot back another joke and they laughed again. Hayley turned and caught my gaze; she smiled and bit her lip as I threw a nod and a smile her way.

"Getting lucky, huh, Marce?" Keila snickered.

"You bet your ass," I chuckled.

"It's not her ass you're after," Bonnibel grinned, sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"OHHHHHH!" They exclaimed.

"High-five, dude. Just…that was good," Ember laughed, raising her hand. Bonnie slapped her hand against hers and they made some side jokes.

Bonnibel wore dark blue jeans, a pink turtle neck sweater and had her pink hair up in a messy, loose bun to which some of her hair fell to the sides of her head. She dyed her hair pink, knowing it would be a better way to start off in our new place. Keila's hair resembled an afro but not quite; it was a combination of straight and afro-like hair. She wore a red, casual dress with a black belt around his thin waist; she looked like a gender-bent version of Santa. Fionna grew taller and we took her to get a haircut; her hair length reached five inches below her shoulder blades. She wore a blue sweater with a white bunny hat which had long paws that was also used as a scarf around her neck. She completed the look with black pants and small, blue winter boots. Ember's hair was short and the perfect length for her; she wore it messy like fire flames. She wore black winter boots, white skinny jeans and an orange jacket with a matching wool cap.

I marveled at them; we grew up so much. It felt good. It was a short amount of time but getting rid of the guys in our life felt so right and so good. I wore a long sleeved, red and black sweater with blue jeans that hugged my sides. I wore my new red combat boots and, instead of having a side ponytail like usual, I wore my hair messy like I used to.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked, smiling.

"Thinking…" I said.

"That's dangerous," Ember giggled.

"Guys!" I snapped playfully to which they replied with laughter.

"I was just thinking how much we changed."

"How so?" Keila said, eating a cookie.

"Well…let's make a game. We go around the table and we say what we changed about ourselves," I insisted. Bonnibel nodded and started off.

"I have…loosened up."

"Yeaaaahh!" We cheered to which she lowered her hands, signaling us to calm down and go on with the game.

"I have…well, I can now take risks," Ember smiled, referring to her father no longer being with her.

"Woop-woop!" We grinned.

"I am not innocent! I can now understand dirty jokes," Fionna chuckled.

"Ehhhh," We insisted, nudging her.

"I'm a little more mature," Keila said. "I have lost all hope in stuff. So why should I care?"

"True that, true that!" We nodded.

"What about you, Marceline? C'mon! Dish it!" They said.

"I've changed a lot…my heart is stone and I'm cold-blooded. Long story short, I'm a vampire."

"Whatever! How so?" Fionna asked, rolling her eyes in a somewhat playful manner.

"Well, I don't feel a lot. It's just happiness or confusion or anger. No room for love for this bachelorette," I smirked. "I'm carefree. Nothing to worry about but my music and my girls."

"Aw," Bonnibel squeezed me into a hug.

"Who are your girls?" Fionna asked, crossing her arms.

"Keila, Bonnie, Ember, you, Guy and Bongo."

"But…ohhhh! I get it!"

I scoffed, shaking my head, "Blondes."

"Wha'cha say! Bring it!" Fionna snapped.

"It has been broughten!" I shot back.

"Tickle fight!"

"Wha- No! Don't!" I broke down laughing as her fingers ran across the funny points in my body.

"Whoa! Hot stuff, comin' through!" Hayley called, holding a plate of hot chocolates.

"You braggin' about that body of yours?" I grinned.

"My, my, my. Is the big bad vampire queen fallin' for a waitress?"

"Some fall, I fly," I shot back cleverly.

"Drink my drink! I made it for you guys." She cried, jokingly.

"Not a fan for hot things," I sighed.

"Then why do you have my number?"

"OHHHHHH!" Ember and Fionna shouted happily at her shot-back.

"But it's nice. It's hot and creamy and goes down your throat smoothly!" Hayley insisted.

We all broke down into a laughing fit.

"What?" She asked, confused. Bonnibel grinned up at her and said:

"That's what she said."

"Wait…ugh! That's sick, you guys!" She snapped but she couldn't hold in her giggles. "Well, I got to get back to work. See ya, guys! Marceline, call me."

"Noted," I smiled.

She left and moments later, Keila pulled out her phone.

"Marceline Abadeer, everybody! The Vampire Queen of Ooo and Aaa, and soon, the world!"

"Put that away," I laughed.

"Nope! Not until you give our viewers a song. A Christmas song!"

"Hm…fine. But you have to put that away when I'm done."

"I promise!"

"Okay…I'll sing…oh! I know," I smirked. "Here goes…three, two, one…"

**A/N: Short chapter but I think you guys should know how Marce is doing after her last and final heartbreak. One Question: Do you like my surprises, my music? My vision? Do we want me to write this story or would you rather have Express speak with his advice and his deep thoughts relating to the characters? Or would you rather have Writing have his funny jokes, comebacks and interesting comments? Or would you like us to write all together? Please review on what you think.**

**-R**


	22. Gentle Help

**A/N: THANKS TO xXAdventureTimedaBossXx(possibly our most lovable and only fan) FOR BRINGING IT UP AND LISTENING TO PARAMORE(great band), WE ARE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. WE'RE BACK, BABES! CUZ ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS ASK.**  
**-RWE**

Marshall...

I loved it when she said my name; it gave me butterflies once departed from her lips.

Marshall!

A beam of light scanned my eyes. A grunt escaped from my throat. My gaze fell upon a boy with brown curly hair. He was tall and strong, much different from the last two years. "Get up, Marshall," He groaned. "The concert starts in five days. We need to be on the road now."

Concert; ugh, I hated that word now. The last concert I went to was Marceline's. Keila called the whole thing off and that's the last time I ever saw or heard of them again. Over the years, we still saw them. Fionna graduated with Finn yet she was the top of the class. Marceline and Keila passed all their classes but they never had the chance to go through their own ceremony. Mr. Mow felt sorry and allowed them to graduate along side Fionna. At least, that's what Bruno told me. I rose and placed on a random black shirt with my Vans; I haven't really cared about my appearance. What's the point? Girls already swoon over me. I don't need to dress to impress.

I caught up with the guys downstairs. Finn got older; his hair was longer that got past his the end of his ears barely. He was taller, stronger; like everyone here. I missed Jake a lot. He understood how I felt about Marceline; ugh, I'm starting to get sick of her name. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some emo dude, I'm a total wild party animal. Nothing can bring Marshall Lee down. I made Marshall Lee my full name once my mom had another son. She's too busy for me now. Jake got into a school with his girlfriend, Lady. Now it's just Kuro, Finn, Bruno and me. Bruno is teaching an online course so that's why he's so mega rich. He doesn't use his money much though.

Bruno was a total built ball; he hit the gym a lot. He's a little girly like when he's cooking and cleaning but no one messes with him. Like ever. I walked over to Finn before popping him through a headlock and ruffling his blonde hair. His voice was silk and deep. "Hey! Dude, hehe, quit it!"

Kuro sighed, "I'm going to miss this place!" We nodded in agreement. Kuro and I grew up here. Finn grew up in this town with Bruno. Our longest relationship was here in this house. Marceline was here...

"Whatevs, man! Gotta let go sometime, eh?" Finn gave us a weak smile.

"Yeah."

"Take care of yourself, dude!" Kuro grinned, patting the house door. We shut the door and escaped our property. We ran inside Bruno's jeep and turned on the radio. "Okay, wait. If we are leaving, Fionna left me something."

"Fionna? Fionna hasn't talked to you in years!"

"It's only been three years! Come on. Okay," He sighed. "When Fionna and I were five, I promised I would never leave her. She said if I ever did leave, she wanted me to find the tree-house and look under the F."

"Dude, we haven't been to the tree-house since fifth grade," Bruno insisted.

"I don't care! I made a promise."

"OKAY. GOD DAMMIT, WE'RE WASTING TIME," I stomped on the gas pedal.

**-Forward-**

The tree-house was out of town which was deep in the woods that was near the elementary school. Bruno did a time check. According to him, this stop would take some time out of the trip so we wouldn't be able to ice skate once we got to our destination. Since we woke up at five and the trip over to the tree-house was an hour away, two hours because of traffic and an hour due to road changes, the sun was barely going down.

I saw Finn look around the tree-house. He yanked the floorboard, with the letter F written on it, off. He reached inside and released a breath of awe. He held a white bear hat. "Didn't you lose that in High School?"

"Yeah.." He pulled a small note from within the hat. It had a boy and a girl wearing white hats and holding swords. It looked like a five-year-old made it. "You can do anything," it read. His eyes were shiny and it looked liked he had just been hit with a brick. "Let's go." His voice was shaky and weak. It cracked.

Finn became a singer; his voice never cracked! "Whoa, dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Marshall Lee!" He snapped angrily.

I backed away, putting my hands up. He climbed back to the ground and started trudging out of the woods. I saw water slip from his eyes; he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Finn, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone, got it? Leave me alone! This is your fault we're in this mess!"

"What? Nothing is my fault! Just tell me why!"

"Everything is your fault! It's your fault I'm here on the road with you guys! It's your fault I almost failed high school! It's your fault I ruined my perfect record! Everything you did ruined me! I'm ruined! It's your fault I lost her!"

"Who!"

"My Fionna! You idiot, don't you remember anything! You just _had_ to give me that beer? It's your fault I got drunk. If I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't have gotten Fionna pregnant and I wouldn't be here! I would be with her! I would still have my Fionna!"

He released a huff of breath. "I wouldn't have lost her..."

"I'm sorry, Finn. Just calm down. Have you taken your pill?" I remembered Bruno's jeep had a very large trunk that was behind the second row of seats. We placed some pillows and blankets in order so we would have some sleep when we needed to. Bruno and I sat in the front while Kuro slept in the second row of seats. Thank glob we sold all of our furniture and only kept the clothes a suitcase could carry(we would buy more anyways). "Come on, let's back to the jeep. You need some sleep," I muttered, helping a weak Finn through the woods. He was very weak. I took off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants(these pants might cut off some circulation while laying down and driving across a road), just in case.

I tucked him in and placed an extra blanket over him; Canada was not going to be friendly. I took a seat next to a sleeping Bruno. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Kuro and Bruno groaned.

Yes, we're the Shriek Kings. We're a band that is getting big. Two months ago, we got a call about our videos and home concerts that stated they would love to have us in their state. There would be bigger companies, bigger concerts, bigger dreams. I needed this money to keep me alive. Finn's parents died and instead of Jake dragging the kid around while he made his way to the top, I claimed Finn as my own. He wasn't my kid; he was just...a brother. Yeah, a younger brother.

Sadly, Finn had a medical problem. We needed money to pay his medications. The kid has anxiety and is always nervous. I don't know why; his problem became bigger around freshman year. I think it had something to do with test and junk. Now, I know that he's nervous without Fionna. I don't blame him. The kid grew up with her by his side; he obviously got emotionally attached.

"Canada, here we come," I sighed with a small smile.

**-Time Skip-**

It was pitch black on the road; thank glob Bruno's jeep had some bright lights that lead the way. Of course, the sudden lamp post light would flash into the car windows. I knew the boys had trouble falling asleep and I also knew we would always fall asleep while practicing late nights so I put on the soft songs mix I had saved. Bruno and Kuro switched places with Finn in their sleeping places. They all fell into a deep sleep about five minutes ago. I had this warm feeling in my gut. I loved this. On the road with my boys. There wasn't any place I wasn't to be.

"Marshall..."

I looked at the mirror above me to see Finn's blue eyes. His eyes were puffy; glob, that's right. He was a silent crier.

I sighed, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything said. I love being in the band with you guys. I just miss her so much."

"Naw, man. It's fine. You're hurting. Look, we didn't have it as bad as you. We had closure! We only knew our ladies for a year. Dude, Kuro wasn't even dating Keila. He just fell in love with her. Look at us; we all got over it. So will you."

He smiled, "Thanks, Marshall. You're like a brother, ya know?"

I frowned, my little brother barely even knew me, "Thanks, little man. I'm always here for you."

"I'm running low on my pills. When are we getting more?" He asked softly.

"Uhh," I muttered, wiping the sleeve of my shirt under my nose while I released a sniffing sound. "Yeah, uhh, listen, kid." I looked up to see Finn's blue eyes again. They were still innocent. He didn't seem so innocent because of his actions that, I admit, I forced him into, but he was. He was broken. He must've felt awful. These couple of years in high school were rough on the kid. I'm glad he graduated early because he wouldn't survive the rest. "Soon, little man. Soon. Just be patient; I promised to always take care of ya. And, hey! Instead of bottling your feelings, talk to me."

He hesitated at first but he eased into it. Finn released all his thoughts and feelings; it took about ten minutes. I didn't interrupt him at all.

"And about Fionna...I don't know. I think I'm always nervous is because I was afraid of losing her. Ya know, over the years, I found parts of my memory. I remember everything that happened that night. We were gentle. Like the first day we met, like the first adventure we went on, like the first kiss we shared. We were always gentle. But her goodbye was anything but."

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"I don't know. I guess I always wished she was mine. That someday, we wouldn't have to say goodbye; we would just say good morning." He yawned. "Thanks for listening, Marshall. I can always count on you."

Finn placed his head down on his pillow and yanked the warm covers over his cold body. Poor Finn. I can't believe I was worrying about Marceline and my love life! Kuro had six girlfriends since Keila and nothing about him changed. He even told us he moved on. Bruno was far from being a virgin; women love a man who can cook. I'm moved on.

Now, I just needed to help Finn.

**A/N: This was just a lazy slur. We are just sitting in Writing's living room, lazily typing away on our laptops. Sorry if it's bad; WE SHOULDN'T BE WRITING AT 3 AM**


End file.
